Save me from myself (the big four)
by Neila-Louve
Summary: Une histoire reliant Jack Frost, Harold, Raiponce et Merida. Ange, la cousine d'Harold vient d'arriver chez lui. Perturbée, couverte de cicatrices, la jeune femme ne semble pas avoir eu une vie normale. Mais quels secrets cache-t-elle? Et qui est ce garçon aux mains si froides qu'Harold retrouve chaque soir?
1. Prologue

Alors, très inspirée, je me suis lancée dans une fanfiction sur "the big four"... Je me suis partiellement inspirée de la fanfiction de Axell Leser (_The big four_) et de celle de Didi Gimini (_Papillon_) sur Harry Potter que je vous conseille vivement :D

Bref, après mon moment "Je ne fais pas de plagiat!", je vais vous parler de cette histoire.

Donc, j'ai beaucoup écrit (et très vite par rapport à mes habitudes) de ce fait je me permet de poster alors que ce n'est pas terminé. Je posterais toutes les semaines dans la mesure du possible (parce que je suis en VAAAAAAAAACANCES!) mais normalement ça devrait le faire. Enfin bref, bonne lecture, je ferais le point à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Save me from myself…**

- Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici Ange !

La voix grave de Stoïck sortit Harold de ses pensées. Il devait être onze heures du soir… enfin, il était rentré ! Le garçon sauta hors de son lit et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait hâte de revoir sa cousine. Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta net, ne voulant pas non plus paraître trop empressé. Stoïck venait de poser au sol deux valises. Près de lui, Ange, la cousine d'Harold, flattait l'échine d'un énorme chien-loup noir. Une très vieille femme radotait, accrochée au bras de Stoïck. Harold ne savait pas quoi dire, cela faisait si longtemps que… Son père s'esquiva en entraînant derrière lui la grand-mère. La jeune femme qu'Harold voyait ne ressemblait pas à l'Ange qu'il avait connu. Des cicatrices courraient sur la peau, parcourant le bras droit de l'adolescente d'une multitude de marques blanches, pâles sur la peau mate, et rouges, brûlures encore incandescentes. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un visage tout aussi marqué. Harold s'approcha avec lenteur.

- Salut Harold !

Le sourire de la jeune femme suffit pour le convaincre. Elle était toujours la même.

- Tu vas bien ?

Ange le regarda avec des yeux vides, comme si la question lui semblait incongrue et ne lui avait pas été posée depuis longtemps. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non, elle n'allait pas bien non.

- Ça va.

Harold prit sa cousine dans ses bras, la rassurant, se rassurant. Les jeunes se séparèrent sur l'ordre de Stoïck. Ils auraient une rude journée demain, avec l'installation. Harold accompagna Ange jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il avait préparé l'après-midi-même pour que la jeune fille s'y sente à l'aise et chez elle, et la laissa déballer les quelques vêtements contenus dans la valise. Une fois dans sa propre chambre il ferma soigneusement la porte et retourna s'allonger dans la pénombre.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Ma cousine. Elle va vivre ici maintenant, répondit Harold en se serrant un peu plus contre le corps de l'autre

- Tu ne lui diras rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne dirais rien.

Harold se retourna, devinant tout juste les traits de l'autre dans le noir. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent en silence.

OoO

Le lendemain, Harold se réveilla seul. Le garçon de la nuit avait disparu, comme d'habitude, et seule son odeur subsistait encore, accrochée aux draps. De toute manière, ils ne se voyaient presque que la nuit depuis le début de l'été. L'adolescent s'extirpa avec lenteur de son lit et attaqua les escaliers en tentant de ne pas tomber. Il se réveillait toujours triste de toute manière. Une odeur de nourriture s'échappait de la cuisine où Ange faisait cuire le petit-déjeuner de Stoïck. Le père d'Harold avait définitivement adopté le mode de vie américain lorsqu'il avait découvert le goût des œufs au bacon au saut du lit. A son entrée dans la cuisine, Harold eut un léger mouvement de recul. La lumière du soleil faisait ressortir avec plus d'intensités les brûlures et les cicatrices de sa cousine. Ange ne se formalisa pas de son trouble et le salua de son plus beau sourire. L'adolescent tenta d'oublier l'image qu'il gardait d'Ange, une très belle jeune femme à la peau lisse, pour imprimer définitivement dans son esprit la peau marquée. Le lait commençait à chauffer et Harold fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur de bacon arriva à couvrir celle du chocolat. Finalement, toute la famille finit par s'attabler. Ange s'occupa de la grand-mère, la nourrissant de blédine compacte, tout en croquant dans une pomme alors que père et fils s'observaient, l'un au-dessus de son assiette d'œufs-bacon, l'autre par-dessus son bol de chocolat. Ange avait toujours apprécié l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient Harold et Stoïck et le jeune garçon n'était pas près de quitter le nid familial, malgré les menaces qu'il lançait souvent en l'air.

Rüle, la chienne de la famille, vint réclamer à manger. Harold observa du coin de l'œil l'énorme bête noire que son père avait recueilli alors qu'elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un chaton. La petite boule de poils s'était transformée en une sorte de machine à tuer, enfin c'était comme ça que la voyait Harold. Rüle avait été leur premier sujet de dispute. L'adolescent retint un soupir en le cachant derrière un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit Ange jouer avec la chienne. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur, à n'importe quel âge, et aimait beaucoup s'occuper de la bête. Harold, sans se l'avouer vraiment, avait peur de Rüle. Depuis l'arrivée de la chienne il ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle. Il sortit très vite de la cuisine, ignorant Rüle qui réclamait une caresse. Stoïck lui fit une réflexion mais Harold avait l'habitude. De toute manière, ils ne s'entendaient sur rien concernant la chienne.

Dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, Harold écouta son père pester contre les chats du quartier alors qu'il déchargeait les cartons d'Ange. La veille, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de sortir toutes ses affaires de la voiture. Stoïck porta les trois cartons jusqu'à l'étage et laissa l'adolescente les déballer. Harold vint pour l'aider et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Stoïck les prévienne que le repas était prêt. Dans la chambre de la jeune femme s'étalait maintenant une collection impressionnante de DVD, uniquement des dessins animés en anglais ("Avec la version française de quand on était petits !ˮ précisait Ange), ainsi que des mangas. Si Ange évitait habilement certains sujets, comme son père ou la famille en général, elle restait souriante et Stoïck était content de retrouver sa nièce.

OoO

Les quelques jours avant la rentrée se passèrent dans un calme relatif, les adolescents découvraient la vie en cohabitation (parfois à leur plus grande horreur) et profitaient que Stoïck ait repris le travail plus tôt pour fabriquer des étagères pour Ange. La grand-mère passait son temps à lire des romans sombres. Thrillers et histoires policières occupaient son esprit de vieille dame. Ange passait beaucoup de temps dehors, surtout le soir, accompagnée de Rüle sous les ordres de Stoïck. En bonne gardienne, la chienne dormait même au pied du lit d'Ange. Une fois sa cousine dehors, Harold s'isolait dans sa chambre, retrouvant l'étreinte rassurante de l'autre garçon. Stoïck souffrait de voir son fils le fuir mais ne savait pas comment le lui dire, surtout maintenant qu'il était majeur et pouvait quitter la maison quand il le voulait. Donc Stoïck restait avec la grand-mère, à zapper devant la télé, puis partait se coucher. Ange ne rentrait qu'après minuit de toute manière, ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre.

Tous les soirs, lorsqu'elle rentrait, Ange allait jusqu'à la cuisine, allumant toutes les lumières sur son passage pour chasser le noir, et se servait un verre d'eau. Puis elle allait vérifier que la grand-mère ne lisait plus de romans à suspense (souvent elle devait éteindre la lampe de la vieille femme et la reborder car elle s'était endormie sur son livre) et montait à l'étage. Rüle la suivait, accompagnant le silence de la nuit par le cliquetis de ses griffes. Ange passait sans s'arrêter devant la porte éternellement close d'Harold et allait se coucher, retrouvant les ombres de ses cauchemars. Et, seule dans son lit, elle tentait de combattre les souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain…

* * *

Alors alors? s'il vous plait laissez-moi un p'tit mot, que je sache ce que vous pensez ^^

Pour répondre aux questions futures: ceci n'était qu'un prologue, les autres chapitres seront plus longs (un peu parce que j'aime pas les chapitres trop longs) et dans cette fic, Harold a 20 ans.

Prochain chapitre lundi prochain (mardi au plus tard) ;)


	2. Chapitre premier

Bonjour bonjour! Nouveau chapitre :) Les choses sérieuses commencent à commencer ;)

Alors, comme c'est le premier chapitre, on reste sur de la présentation des personnages, de leurs relations...

Merci à Nyderania (serait-ce Jack Nightmare ton image?) et TheDeadlyNadder pour leurs reviews, elle m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :D

J'espère vous ferez bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : It's pretty hard to be me_

- Black Pitch ?

- Présent.

- Brave Merida ?

- Ça se prononce à l'anglaise, monsieur, on dit "Braive".

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Bunnymund Elmund ?

- Je préfère Aster, monsieur. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom s'il vous plait ?

- Ouais, je le note. Demande à faire rayer ton premier nom la prochaine fois.

- Dîtes ça à mes parents…

- Changemood Pascal ?

- Présent.

- Darkside Gothel ?

- Ici…

- Fitzherbert Eugène ?

- Je suis là !

- Malheureusement… Range ton carnet Eugène, si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu écrire tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Frost Jackson ?

- C'est Jack, monsieur.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Haddock Harold ?

- Oui.

- Hofferson Astrid ?

- Toujours ici, monsieur.

- Ingerman Varek ?

- Présent.

- Jorgenson Rustik ?

- Ouais…

- On ne dit pas ouais Rustik, sinon je te ferais passer l'envie de remuer un seul de tes muscles. Mansnoozie Sanderson ?

- …

- Il est absent pour la rentrée ? Splendide, ça commence bien tiens !

- Il est là monsieur, il est muet.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci Tatiana. Désolé Sanderson.

- Si vous releviez la tête vous l'auriez vu.

- Pas d'impertinence Jackson. Savior Max ?

- Ici.

- Stabbington Bob et Joe ?

- On est là.

- Dommage, j'aime pas avoir de jumeaux dans ma classe. Sunflower Raiponce ?

- …

- Sunflower Raiponce ?

- Présente !

- Sors de tes rêves jeune fille, c'est pas le moment pour scribouiller. Kognedur et Kranedur, arrêtez de vous battre tout de suite !

- Ouais m'sieur.

- Pff… Ouais.

- Surveillez votre langage les jeunes. Tooth Tatiana, je l'ai vue… et… Wolf Ange ?

- Oui.

- Bien donc tout le monde est là. Je m'appelle Gueulfor et je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année. Je connais certains d'entre vous, que ce soit de réputation (le regard du professeur se posa sur Rustik et sur Jack) ou parce que je les ais eus dans ma classe l'année dernière (cette fois il fixa les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur et fronça les sourcils vers Eugène). Pour les autres j'espère ne pas avoir à me renseigner auprès de mes collègues, tant que vous restez corrects cette année je n'irais pas déterrer vos casiers judiciaires. Normalement on est censés faire sport mais on est coincés en salle d'études pour ce premier cours. Donc je vais commencer par aller chercher un café, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Ange regarda avec stupeur le professeur Gueulfor sortir de la salle. Elle s'était inscrite dans l'école d'art de la ville et avait réussi, grâce aux relations de Stoïck, à entrer directement en deuxième année, gardant son année d'avance acquise alors qu'elle était en primaire. La classe était un savant mélange de scientifiques et de littéraires, passionnés par l'art et n'ayant que ça en commun. Ils avaient tous à peu près 20 ans et Ange se sentait très petite, pensant à tort être la plus jeune. Les élèves se rassemblèrent immédiatement en petits groupes. Visiblement, Gueulfor avait lui aussi une réputation et les autres élèves avaient des groupes déjà formés, depuis l'année dernière. Harold, malgré qu'il fut son cousin, ne se retourna pas vers elle. Normal, si on pensait à son entrée. Ange soupira. Elle avait réussi à se perdre pour son premier jour et tout le monde avait pu voir ses cicatrices et son boitillement puisqu'elle était entrée après qu'ils se soient installés. Elle avait du s'asseoir toute seule, n'ayant pas osé aller vers Harold. Pour la première fois de toute leur vie, alors qu'ils se défendaient l'un l'autre depuis toujours, les jeunes avaient honte. Ange avait eu honte de voir son cousin mis à l'écart, et visiblement rejeté par les autres. Harold avait eu honte des cicatrices de sa cousine, de l'image laide qu'elle offrait aux regards alors qu'auparavant elle était si jolie. Alors Ange avait pris place loin de lui, derrière un garçon aux cheveux blancs et un blond. Jack et Sanderson. Elle les regardait discuter avec Aster et Tatiana. Le premier avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, tirant sur le gris, et parlait très vite. Quant à Tatiana… C'était une fée. Ses cheveux étaient colorés en bleu et vert et elle portait des vêtements assortis, faisant ressortir ces yeux violets, naturels. Seule fille du groupe, elle papillonnait devant les garçons.

Ange aperçut du coin de l'œil Gothel qui la pointait du doigt en gloussant. Elle décida dès l'instant de l'ignorer superbement. Raiponce, la blondinette à côté d'elle n'osait rien dire. Ange remarqua tout de même que leur groupe, constitué de Pascal, Max, Eugène et Raiponce puis de Gothel et des Stabbington, ne tenait que grâce à l'amitié des deux filles. De l'autre côté de la salle, Astrid tourmentait Harold, avec Rustik, Varek, Kranedur et Kognedur. Pitch Black, premier de la liste et totalement habillé de noir, fuyait la scène du regard. Merida, la rousse anglaise arrivée comme Ange cette année, regardait la classe comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ange hésitait à se lever.

- T'es une amie à lui ?

La jeune fille se retourna vivement.

- Calme-toi, je te veux pas de mal.

Jack, le garçon aux cheveux blancs, s'était retourné vers elle et la regardait, se tenant le menton d'une main. Ses incroyables yeux bleus la fixaient. Sanderson aussi s'était tourné vers elle.

- Ange c'est ça ? Moi c'est Jack, et lui Sandy.

- Enchantée. Dis, tu es muet et sourd ou juste muet ?

- Il est juste muet.

Ange rit et promit d'apprendre au plus vite la langue des signes pour comprendre ce que disait le garçon. Les questions directes trouvaient des réponses directes, tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Sandy lui sourit en retour. Elle ignora Harold et ne se tourna pas vers lui, vengeance égoïste pour sa honte de ce matin. Jack avait pourtant bien remarqué comme Ange regardait Harold. Et il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

- C'est un ami à toi ?

- Non. Pas un ami. Un vrai ami ne m'aurait pas regardée comme ça à mon entrée en classe.

Aster et Tatiana s'approchèrent et la conversation ne tourna plus autour d'Harold. Ange riait. Elle riait tellement…

De son coin de la salle, Harold la regardait rire. Astrid et les autres se moquaient de lui mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'habitude. Depuis son entrée dans cette école, il avait dû supporter la bande qui le torturait depuis le lycée. Alors qu'Ange… Dès qu'elle était arrivée, les autres l'avaient regardé méchamment, ne s'arrêtant qu'à ses cicatrices et sa jambe un peu tordue. Et pourtant elle arrivait à sympathiser avec Jack et sa bande. Harold avait beau considérer Jack comme l'emmerdeur de service, force était de constater qu'il se comportait moins bien que le jeune aux cheveux blancs envers Ange. Il avait terriblement honte de son attitude et était en colère aussi. En colère contre elle qui n'était pas non plus venue s'asseoir près de lui. Et déjà en colère contre Astrid qui ne le lâchait pas. Alors que la blonde et les autres riaient de lui, et qu'il tentait de les ignorer, Merida posa ses affaires à côté de lui. Elle n'eut qu'un regard à lancer pour qu'Astrid se détourne. Harold n'eut pas le temps de la remercier car Gueulfor fit son entrée, accompagné d'une jeune prof blonde, qui semblait complètement perdue. Les groupes se desserrèrent et tout le monde se tut sous le regard de Gueulfor qui sirotait son café. La jeune prof était bien connue dans l'école, pour ses idées excentriques et ses fresques incroyables. Elle avait d'énormes lunettes et on aurait dit qu'elle se coiffait à peine. Elle posa sur le bureau un sac orné de breloques et observa les élèves silencieux à travers ses verres épais.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je me nomme Stella Stryblood ! Je serais votre professeure d'art inventif, l'option que vous avez choisie en plus de l'art classique enseigné par mes collègues. Que vous ayez choisi cette option par défaut m'importe peu. Vous êtes maintenant ici pour libérer votre vision d'artiste. J'aimerais donc voir l'un de vos travaux la semaine prochaine, les cours que nous aurons d'ici là ne serviront qu'à resserrer les liens qui devront vous unir pour le reste de l'année. Sur ce, votre professeur de sport m'a gentiment laissé sa deuxième heure de cours pour vous parler en privé, vous pouvez discuter entre vous pendant que je fais le tour des tables.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et se retournèrent à nouveau pour discuter, les tables raclant le sol lorsque certains les déplacèrent. Ange commença à apprendre les bases de la langue des signes avec l'aide de Jack et Sandy pendant que la prof parlait avec Astrid. Merida profita que la jeune femme et sa troupe soient occupées pour parler un peu avec Harold :

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure mais j'en pouvais plus de la voir t'emmerder.

- Je t'en veux pas. Et merci. T'es nouvelle dans l'école non ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer si on avait pas fait la première année ici.

- Ouais, j'en avais marre du privé alors je suis venue ici. Avec les bons arguments et un peu d'argent, ils acceptent n'importe qui. Mais bon, je suis déçue de voir qu'il reste certaines personnes pédantes et hautaines même dans ce genre d'école.

- C'est comme tout, on s'y fait.

Les adolescents se sourirent. Au fil de la discussion, Harold apprit que Merida avait trois petits frères et que ses parents n'avaient pas trouvé de baby-sitter pour le lendemain. Harold, sans réfléchir, proposa sa cousine. Merida s'éclaira soudain, ravie de résoudre le problème. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva face à Ange, la suppliant presque de l'aider. Ange, qui était en train de prendre des notes sur la langue des signes, accepta sans hésiter. Elle avait besoin d'argent de poche de toute manière. Elle ne regarda même pas son cousin, même si elle savait que c'était grâce à lui que Merida était venue lui parler. Le reste de la matinée, la classe rencontra différents professeurs qui leur apprendraient les arts pendant l'année. Il y avait le prof de sculpture, le prof de dessin, le prof de peinture… Après l'intervention de Stella Stryblood dans la matinée, les autres profs paraissaient très fades et classiques.

Après une après-midi durant laquelle les deux jeunes mirent un point d'honneur à s'éviter, Ange passant la journée avec Jack et Harold avec Merida, ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée. Dans le silence de la honte de cette première journée, les deux jeunes saluèrent sans grand enthousiasme ceux qui partaient. Merida s'éloigna après s'être plaint brièvement de certaines personnes de la classe qu'elle ne pouvait déjà pas supporter, Jack et Sandy partirent à pied après avoir dit au revoir à Ange. Aster et Tatiana prenaient le même bus et coururent ensemble pour ne pas le rater. Les autres s'éloignèrent par groupe, laissant aux cousins une chance de s'expliquer.

- On a été bêtes aujourd'hui hein ?

- Ouais, approuva Harold en fixant ses pieds

- On fait la paix ?

- D'accord.

Les sourires qu'ils échangèrent ensuite conclurent cette promesse alors que Stoïck venait les chercher en voiture.

OoO

La soirée se déroula sans heurt, Harold et Ange racontant leur journée à Stoïck comme s'il l'avait vécue côte à côte. Harold monta se coucher très tôt pendant qu'Ange exprimait l'envie d'une tablette graphique à connecter à son ordinateur. Stoïck paraissait peu convaincu et Ange marchandait le prix, magazines à l'appui, en espérant que son oncle l'aiderait financièrement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune homme entrouvrit la fenêtre. Il attendit, dans le noir, les yeux fermés, que l'autre entre. Des mains froides, accompagnées de lèvres de la même douceur de givre, se posèrent sur le visage d'Harold. Les mains de glace glissèrent sur les flancs du jeune homme, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

- Tu étais avec Merida aujourd'hui…

- Elle est gentille, elle est venue me voir d'elle-même.

- Prends garde, je pourrais être jaloux…

- T'as rien à craindre…

L'autre se glissa dans le dos d'Harold, l'attirant contre lui. Il parcourut sa nuque de baisers glacés. Le brun se laissa faire, frissonnant sous les caresses. La distance de sécurité qu'ils s'imposaient au lycée ne comptait plus, les moqueries, la solitude, tout était oublié. Car maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il le tienne dans ses bras, qu'il accepte son amour. Même si c'était parfois difficile d'être Harold Haddock et de subir tout ça, tant qu'il était là tout allait bien.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Si vous avez aimé, laissez un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) et si certaines questions perturbent votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à demander!

Oh et j'offre... Je sais pas encore quoi à celui ou celle qui trouvera l'astuce en premier pour mes titres de chapitre ;)

à dans une semaine!


	3. Chapitre second

Helloww :D

Nouveau chapitre, les choses se concrétisent et se précisent, bonne lecture et merci à Nyderania de me suivre ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : I've painted wishes and dreams_

Le lendemain matin, Harold et Ange entrèrent ensemble, et légèrement en retard à cause de Stoïck, la tête haute. Astrid et Gothel ricanèrent, n'atteignant en aucun cas Ange. Celle-ci partit s'asseoir derrière Jack et Sandy, souriant devant la dispute amicale d'Aster et du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Tatiana la salua de son plus beau sourire avant de retourner à son dessin. Ange observa du coin de l'œil son cousin, assis à côté de Merida. Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard sous les moqueries d'Astrid, qui se tut en croisant les yeux bleus de la belle rousse. Le jeune homme s'était visiblement trouvé un ange gardien et Ange en fut étrangement rassuré. Le vendredi matin, ils avaient trois heures de dessin avec un vieux professeur décati qui semblait utiliser les mêmes méthodes d'enseignement que lorsqu'il avait passé son diplôme et la classe s'ennuya fermement. L'après-midi en revanche, les heures d'art inventif étaient attendues avec enthousiasme. Les élèves espéraient avec impatience les cours avec leur prof un peu délurée. Après le repas ils se retrouvèrent tous avec dix minutes d'avance dans le couloir. Leur professeure ouvrit la porte et sembla presque étonnée devant l'engouement de ses élèves. Les adolescents prirent place dans un silence respectueux, regardant avec étonnement les murs blancs, repeints de frais.

- Bien, je suis très contente de voir que vous êtes si enthousiastes. J'aimerais ne pas vous donner de notes, seulement des appréciations, mais le directeur n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée donc… J'ai discuté un peu avec chacun de vous et je sais ce que vous savez faire. Enfin à peu près. Je vous propose donc, durant ce cours et les deux de la semaine prochaine, de commencer un projet, un petit quelque chose avec ce que vous pouvez faire. Pour ce qui est du cours du vendredi, c'est vous qui en choisirez les horaires, j'ouvrirai la salle à partir de 13h mais vous pouvez venir à 14h si vous préférez. J'aimerais vous voir, même si vous faites autre chose, au moins une heure le vendredi. Ceux qui veulent rester le peuvent bien sûr, je ne fermerai la salle qu'à 17h.

Les élèves se regardèrent, étonnés de cette liberté qui leur était soudain offerte, par rapport aux horaires stricts des autres cours de l'école. Chacun sortit ce qu'il avait apporté pour faire de "l'art" Tatiana faisait du collage, créant des oiseaux aux plumes en photos de magazines, Aster et Merida se retrouvèrent à discuter avec la prof, tous deux faisant de l'art éphémère et en extérieur. Stella leur promit de faire sortir ceux qui le voudraient pour avoir une démonstration dans la cour du lycée à 16h30. Jack passa l'heure à dessiner : il sculptait la glace et ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat. Raiponce avait emmené ses couleurs et commença à peindre, sous l'œil d'Eugène qui couvrait un carnet fatigué de notes. Pascal avait emmené son ordinateur et jouait à confondre deux photos, en créant une seule. Gothel et les Stabbington discutaient, Gothel étant la seule à créer quelque chose. Elle assemblait des miroirs, la lumière devenant dessin par reflet. Astrid et son groupe se tournaient les pouces, ne sachant pas quoi faire puisqu'ils baignaient dans l'art classique depuis toujours et n'avaient jamais essayé de faire autre chose. Harold s'approcha d'Ange, cherchant de l'aide. Sa cousine l'aida à faire le croquis d'un petit dragon articulé à suspendre. Puis elle se leva et demanda l'autorisation de faire une photo. Tout le monde se prêta au jeu et elle figea les sourires de ses camarades. Aster, Tatiana, Jack et Sandy étaient au centre, Aster profitant de la photo pour tenir Tatiana contre lui, dont le regard fuyait vers Raiponce. A leur gauche se tenait Gothel, qui posait comme un top model près de Raiponce (dont les yeux verts cherchaient le sourire d'Aster), les frères Stabbington qui ne prirent pas la peine de se lever et Eugène, Pascal et Max, qui riaient ensemble. A droite, Harold s'était fait attraper par Merida qui le tenait par le bras en souriant. Pitch était derrière eux, dans l'ombre. Astrid et sa bande étaient assises sur les tables, les jumeaux se disputant le premier plan. La photo rendait bien et Ange promit de leur montrer son résultat la semaine prochaine.

Dans un coin de la salle, alors que tout le monde travaillait sur son projet, ou au moins en parlait, la prof tentait de découvrir les talents d'Astrid, Rustik, Varek, Kranedur et Kognedur. Merida avait approché sa chaise pour discuter avec Aster et Harold s'était installé près de sa cousine. Le groupe, passa deux heures à rire et à dessiner. Après les démonstrations de Merida (tir à l'arc) et d'Aster (chorégraphie accompagnée de boomerangs), tout le monde rentra chez soi. La prof était contente de voir que la plupart de ses élèves possédait un talent plus ou moins exploitable et que tous s'investissaient. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de l'homogénéité du groupe mais ne s'en soucia plus en voyant partir plusieurs élèves ensembles. Ange et Harold s'étaient rapprochés, honorant leur promesse de la veille. Merida, qui n'avait pas d'autres amis, était restée près du jeune garçon, s'intégrant au groupe. Jack et les autres les avaient de suite acceptés, Jack restant cependant à une distance raisonnable d'Harold.

Le groupe se sépara comme la veille.

OoO

Stoïck avait été prévenu qu'Ange irait faire du baby-sitting et amena l'adolescente trop vite grandie jusque chez Merida. Il la déposa sans plus s'inquiéter, lui faisant entièrement confiance et estimant que malgré tout, à 19 ans, elle était capable de se gérer presque toute seule. Les juges et les médecins avaient beau assurer le contraire, Stoïck connaissait cette gamine depuis toujours et il était conscient de sa force, plus que quiconque. Il s'éloigna au volant de son pick-up lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Ce fut une Merida échevelée et pas encore prête qui ouvrit à la jeune femme. Ange sourit alors que la rousse l'emmenait au salon. La mère de Merida lui expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les trois garnements qu'elle allait garder et embarqua son mari et sa fille, se disputant déjà avec cette dernière alors qu'Ange refermait la porte sur la petite famille. Si elle avait bien compris, ils se rendaient à une fête bourgeoise à laquelle Merida ne voulait absolument pas participer. En se retournant Ange se retrouva face à trois petits monstres qui la regardaient avec malice. Elle sentit que la soirée serait longue, très longue…

OoO

Dans le même quartier, à quelques rues, Raiponce avait invité Gothel à dormir chez elle. Côte à côte, il était encore plus évident de voir toutes leurs différences. Raiponce était plus jeune, elle avait deux ans d'avance. A 18 ans, Raiponce avait un air très naïf, surtout à côté de Gothel. La plus âgé avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, soigneusement coiffés et arrangés alors que Raiponce avait de longs cheveux blonds désordonnés. Tout autour d'elles, sur les murs de la chambre, les dessins de Raiponce s'étendaient.

Les parents de la blonde les avaient laissées seules dans la chambre de leur fille et les deux jeunes femmes se plantèrent devant le miroir. Comme souvent, Gothel avait passé une heure à coiffer Raiponce, s'extasiant sur ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Puis elle la regarda, et lui demanda :

- Tu sais ce que je vois dans ce miroir ? Je vois une jeune femme ravissante, pleine d'assurance et d'énergie.

Raiponce se redressa quelque peu, fière des compliments de son amie.

- Ah tiens, tu es là aussi, se moqua immédiatement Gothel.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Raiponce se demanda pourquoi Gothel traînait avec elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle observait les autres groupes pendant les cours, surtout celui d'Aster. En fait, elle ne regardait quasiment que le jeune garçon. Mais elle avait remarqué que jamais ils n'étaient si cruels les uns envers les autres. Elle se rappela de ce que disaient Eugène, Pascal et Max. Que Gothel se servait d'elle. Elle se ressaisit pourtant. Et elle prit son courage à deux mains. Peut-être que quand son amie aurait fini de critiquer la moitié de la classe elle pourrait lui parler de tout ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait besoin de conseils. Et malgré tout, son amie l'aiderait, elle en était sûre.

OoO

Ange avait réussi à faire manger Harris, Hubert et Hammish. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Les trois monstres étaient couchés depuis une heure et elle était en train de redessiner la photo prise dans l'après-midi sur une feuille A3, s'amusant de l'expression de certaines personnes et de la complicité qu'elle pouvait lire. Harris entra alors dans le salon, hésitant à s'approcher de la jeune femme. Contrairement aux autres baby-sitters qu'engageaient ses parents il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille de bourgeois et elle les avait très vite rappelés à l'ordre, usant d'un vocabulaire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre. En la voyant penchée sur son dessin, éclairée uniquement par l'écran de son ordinateur qui rendaient plus terribles les cicatrices de la jeune femme, Harris eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il fit apparemment trop de bruits puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Sans plus réfléchir il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui le prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar…

- C'est rien, c'est fini maintenant.

Ange berça l'enfant contre son cœur, chantonnant doucement une berceuse anglaise. Elle retenait ses larmes avec peine, se souvenant de toutes ces fois où c'était son propre frère qu'elle serrait dans ses bras et qu'elle consolait. Au bout de dix minutes, le rouquin s'était rendormi et Ange le monta l'étage. Dans l'obscurité silencieuse, seulement traversée par la respiration tranquille des trois enfants, Ange laissa couler ses larmes, sans retenue. Il n'y avait aucun sanglot, aucun sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps que seules des larmes s'écoulaient de ses joues, discrètes et douces. Douloureuses. L'adolescente murmura alors doucement, pour elle, pour l'enfant fantôme, un seul mot en boucle. Comme si un pouvoir quelconque aurait pu venir la sauver, la retirer de ce monde. Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Lorsque les parents de Merida et celle-ci rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Ange sagement assise devant son ordinateur, toutes traces de larmes inexistantes. Elle empocha les 75€ que lui devait le couple et accepta de se laisser raccompagner, il était bien trop tard pour le dernier bus. Le père de Merida sauta sur l'occasion d'échapper aux disputes de sa femme et de sa fille. Dans la voiture, Ange fit connaissance avec l'homme qui lui rappelait beaucoup Stoïck.

OoO

La porte d'entrée des Haddock ne fit qu'un léger bruit mais Rüle s'approcha aussitôt. Malgré l'heure tardive, Ange passa voir si la grand-mère dormait, comme tous les soirs, avant de monter se coucher. La chienne la suivit, faisant étonnamment plus de bruits que la jeune femme, comme si cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de vivre dans le secret et le silence. En passant devant la porte d'Harold, Ange ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement par le battant entrouvert. La chambre était silencieuse, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était trois heures du matin et si lorsqu'elle rentrait plus tôt il lui était arrivé d'entendre son cousin parler, elle avait pensé qu'il était au téléphone. Mais un simple coup d'œil à l'intérieur suffit à la contredire. Il y avait quelqu'un. Avec Harold. Dans son lit. En pleine nuit. Ange n'avait pas beaucoup de défauts, elle était serviable et aimable, polie, aimait aider les gens, s'occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères, elle cuisinait très bien, restait franche avec ses amis sans pour autant user de méchanceté gratuite ou d'hypocrisie. En revanche, et Harold avait pu en faire les frais autrefois, Ange était d'une curiosité maladive. Silencieusement, elle amena Rüle jusqu'à sa chambre et lui ordonna de rester à l'intérieur. Elle referma discrètement sa porte et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers celle de son cousin. A pas de loups, elle se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre du garçon et s'approcha du lit où deux formes étaient endormies. Elle souleva un peu la couverture, espérant ainsi apercevoir la petite amie de son cousin…

Sa main effleura une peau très froide et le visage d'un garçon se révéla, pâle sous le reflet de la lune. Ange recula précipitamment. Que son cousin soit homosexuel n'était pas une idée que la jeune femme rejetait en bloc (loin de là même) mais… Il était dans leur classe et c'était comme s'il n'y paraissait rien ! En silence, retenant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, et qui auraient pu presque la pousser à réveiller le couple endormi, Ange retourna dormir. Si Harold ne lui avait rien dit c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, et elle voulait lui démontrer le contraire : elle était digne de confiance ! Donc elle n'en parlerait avec personne, même pas avec les principaux concernés. Et lorsqu'il lui avouerait, elle serait prête. Et il verrait… Il verrait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance !

Fière de sa détermination, et surtout obsédée par l'idée de faire ses preuves, Ange regagna sa chambre en silence et partit se coucher.

OoO

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla juste assez tôt pour voir partir Stoïck, appelé pour une urgence, qui les laissa seuls pour le week-end. Elle prévint elle-même son cousin lorsqu'il sortit du lit vers 10h. Les deux jeunes pensaient pouvoir passer deux jours peinards, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de la grand-mère puisque, à part radoter, elle ne faisait pas grand chose. Ange s'occupa donc en regardant des dessins animés en VO pendant qu'Harold pianotait sur son portable, ne comprenant pas un mot d'anglais mais estimant avoir vu suffisamment de fois _Le roi lion_ pour pouvoir le regarder avec sa cousine.

Vers 16h la grand-mère péta un câble et commença à courir en hurlant dans toute la maison : comme souvent, les victimes de son livre étaient des femmes et le meurtrier un homme. Cette situation la mettait dans des états infernaux. Harold, peu habitué à gérer ce genre de crise, laissa à Ange le soin de calmer l'aïeule qui restait prostrée dans un coin en murmurant "On n'a pas de chance avec les hommes, les hommes, faudrait jamais les croire, jamais, on n'a pas de chance…ˮ La jeune femme sut que la vieille revenait dans le monde réel lorsqu'elle commença à lui donner des conseils :

- Les hommes, il faut s'en méfier…

- Je sais grand-mère.

- Les hommes on devrait les poignarder, dès qu'ils disent nous aimer…

- Je sais grand-mère.

- Jamais il faut leur faire confiance…

- Je sais grand-mère.

- Et surtout, faut jamais les aimer, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal.

- Je… sais grand-mère. Je sais.

La crise était passée, jusqu'au prochain livre qui la bouleverserait. Pour plus de sureté, Ange lui donna un thriller où victimes, assassins et inspecteurs étaient tous des hommes. Au moins, quand ils se tuaient entre eux, la vieille le supportait. Une fois qu'elle fut bien calmée, Ange la fit manger et la mit au lit, décidant pour une fois de ne pas surveiller l'heure à laquelle elle se couchait : au moins, elle dormirait une partie de la journée de demain. Mine de rien, calmer la vieille l'avait épuisée et elle monta prévenir Harold que le repas était prêt avec un sourire las. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, Ange étant obsédée par les "conseilsˮ de la vieille femme alors qu'elle lutait contre sa nature pour ne pas lire ce qu'Harold écrivait sur son portable. Le jeune homme la laissa finalement seule dans la cuisine, faisant claquer sur sa joue un baiser avant de rejoindre sa chambre, d'excellente humeur. Ange soupira en débarrassant la table. Dire que quelques jours auparavant elle aurait trouvé son attitude étrange mais maintenant, elle se doutait que l'autre garçon le rejoindrait dans la nuit, sûrement plus tôt puisque Stoïck était absent.

Un peu dépitée, et toujours perturbée par ce que lui avait dit la grand-mère, Ange n'eut pas le courage de rester seule au salon et monta, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la petite vieille qui ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Cela finit de l'achever et elle escalada les escaliers en traînant la patte jusqu'à sa chambre, suivit par Rüle. Elle avait l'impression que sa blessure à la jambe lui faisait encore plus mal ce soir là et elle avait du mal à marcher droit, boitant très bas et saoule de fatigue. En passant devant la porte fermée d'Harold, elle entendit des rires, étouffés à son approche, et vit de la lumière filtrer sous le battant de bois. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas. Un sourire flotta pourtant sur ses lèvres et l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche. La chienne se coucha sur le matelas, servant de couverture à la jeune femme et l'empêchant ainsi de faire de faux mouvements pendant la nuit, mouvements qui pouvaient être très douloureux à cause de ses cicatrices. Ange sombra dans le sommeil.

OoO

Raiponce avait passé la journée avec Gothel, peignant tout en discutant avec elle. Ses murs étaient recouverts de dessins aux traits souvent enfantins, bien que très beau, et aux couleurs pastels. La blonde écoutait, sans vraiment l'entendre, son amie débattre sur la beauté des mecs de la classe. Alors qu'elle condamnait Jack (non-mais-ce-mec-il-est-gay-et-d'ailleurs-t'as-pas -vu-comment-il-matait-l'autre-bouffon), le cœur de Raiponce se serra. Et elle se trouva face à une révélation : Gothel était méchante. Très. Dans la classe, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux : Harold était un bouffon, Jack était gay, Sandy était stupide parce que muet et Aster était idiot parce que, Tatiana avait un nom de merde et s'habillait n'importe comment, Merida devait être gouine vu comment elle se fringuait et comme elle faisait consciemment fuir les mecs… Elle ne parla pas de la bande d'Astrid, puisque ceux-ci la soutenaient souvent dans ses moqueries contre ceux de la classe (bien qu'ils récoltèrent pas mal de reproches à moitié dissimulées), mais se défoula contre Ange. Aux yeux de l'horrible vipère, la jeune femme était une victime parfaite : elle boitait, avait le visage couvert de cicatrices, apprenait la langue des signes et était outrageusement douée en anglais, elle dessinait bien et se la pétait avec son appareil photo à la con et, pire que tout, elle connaissait très bien le bouffon et avait déjà sympathisé avec le gay, l'abruti, l'idiot, la gouine et la nana cinglée. Et elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard !

Alors que Gothel s'excitait contre la jeune femme, Raiponce retint un soupir et continua de peindre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle connaissait Gothel, depuis toujours en fait, et elle avait l'habitude de ses critiques incessantes. Les attaques de la brune l'avaient tout d'abord concernée, elle, avant d'empoisonner les autres. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ses méchancetés étaient gratuites. Elle laissa son regard courir sur tous ses dessins sur les murs. Elle avait peint tous ses souhaits, ses rêves… Et Gothel n'apparaissait nulle part, bien qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire :)

Je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine donc peut-être (si j'ai des lecteurs) que je mettrais un chapitre dimanche puisque je pars en vacances. Dès mon retour je posterais et je répondrais aux gens :)

Voilà voilà :)


	4. Chapitre troisième

Etant donné que je pars en vacances samedi, je poste un chapitre maintenant pour être sûre (parce que je sais pas si j'aurais eu le temps sinon). Donc voilà, je répondrais aux reviewers en fin de chapitre, faites une bonne lecture ;)

Au niveau de l'affichage, j'ai essayé de mettre des petites étoiles pour représenter les ellipses ou les changements de personne parce que j'ai l'impression que le site ne capte pas le double retour à la ligne -.-' M'enfin, vous pouvez donner votre avis, que je sache si ça vous embrouille plus ou pas ;)

UPDATE: les pitites n'étoiles marchent pas, j'ai mis des "OoO" pour séparer un peu ^^

Et rappelez-vous que j'offrirais un bonus à celui ou celle qui trouvera l'astuce pour les titres de chapitre (si ça intéresse quelqu'un bien sûr)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : The hands of fear are clasped around my memories_

Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, Ange se réveilla en sursaut. Elle l'avait revu ! Sans faire attention, encore habitée par le cauchemar, elle se releva brusquement pour se défendre et sentit la blessure de sa jambe la tirer affreusement. Rüle avait déserté son lit et Ange eut l'impression que sa jambe se déchirait en deux sans le poids de la chienne pour la retenir. Il y avait de l'orage. A mi-voix, Ange appela sa gardienne, espérant que celle-ci était dans la chambre. Mais elle n'entendit rien. Un éclair jeta une lumière blafarde dans la chambre et Ange poussa un cri. Elle l'avait vu, elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait vu !

Le cauchemar avait été plus terrible que d'habitude, elle voyait encore tout le sang qui coulait du ventre blessé de l'homme, sa grand-mère qui tenait le couteau, sa mère étendue sur le sol, un mince filet de liquide rouge serpentant à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle entendait encore les cris, les supplications, la colère. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme rejeta ses couvertures et se précipita vers la chambre d'Harold. Il était moins de minuit et le jeune homme ne devait pas encore dormir. Se souvenant juste à temps qu'il était avec quelqu'un, Ange l'appela sans ouvrir le battant. Harold apparut et regarda sa cousine. Celle-ci avait le visage mouillé de larmes mais c'était comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Harold ne posa aucune question et la prit dans ses bras. Mais Ange sentait qu'elle le dérangeait. Et elle savait aussi qu'il ne la ferait pas entrer dans sa chambre, comme quand ils étaient petits. Elle se détacha très vite de son cousin et repartit dans sa chambre, affirmant que ça irait, qu'elle allait bien, très bien. Tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Harold ne put la retenir parce qu'elle s'échappa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il consolait Ange après ses cauchemars, elle en avait depuis toute petite, mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme le fuyait de cette manière. Dès qu'il entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, plus rien ne compta à part les mains glacées, mais si agréables, de l'autre et les baisers qu'il répandait dans son cou.

Dans la chambre d'Ange en revanche, plus rien n'allait. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Harold bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en couple avec quelqu'un et elle ne voulait rien gâcher de cette relation qui semblait secrète. Mais dès qu'elle se rendormit, les cauchemars l'attaquèrent à nouveau…

_Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang. La grand-mère avait le couteau à la main, la lame couverte de liquide rouge. Dans un sursaut pourtant, l'homme se retourna vers elle et hurla. Il hurlait toujours de toute façon. Ange avait peur tellement peur… et il était entré dans la cuisine. Lui, petit garçon adorable. Du haut de ses six ans, il les avait tous regardés sans peur, étonné de toute cette pagaille sans se rendre compte que sa mère ne se relèverait plus. Quelques temps plus tard, lui non plus ne se relevait plus. Des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Ange, impuissante, les mains rougis de sang. Elle ne pouvait même pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait disparu, tout simplement. Elle avait tellement mal, tellement mal…_

OoO

Harold profitait des bras de l'autre qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il se cala un peu mieux contre le torse frais et se préparait déjà à dormir, en tentant de se rassurer sur le sort d'Ange, lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte. Le jeune homme grommela et lui dit de faire semblant de dormir, que sa cousine pouvait bien attendre, appuyant sa requête de caresses. Mais les coups se firent plus insistants. Cela faisait la deuxième fois en une nuit. Ce n'était pas normal. Et Harold entendait sa cousine pleurer. Pleurer vraiment, les sanglots se répercutant dans le couloir qui semblait amplifier le son de sa détresse. Dans un murmure, il entendit une supplication qui figea le garçon dans son dos. Et qui le convainc de se lever :

- Harold… il est revenu. Je sais que… que tu n'es pas seul mais je… j'ai peur. Harold…

- Elle est au courant, siffla le garçon méchamment.

Harold ne prit pas garde aux protestations de son compagnon et sortit du lit. Sans se soucier de ce que disait l'autre garçon, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte en bois. Si Ange le réclamait avec autant de force c'était qu'elle avait besoin de lui. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et se referma sur l'autre alors qu'il assassinait Harold de ses mots :

- Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait, si tu ne suivais pas mes règles. Tu t'en mordras les doigts. Tu m'as profondément blessé et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire confiance à nouveau.

Harold ne le regarda même pas partir, sachant qu'il s'en voudrait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ange, en pleurs, qui ne tenaient même plus sur ses jambes. Elle sanglotait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et de vrais pleurs la secouaient. Harold la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, promit-il, plus rien. Les deux jeunes se déplacèrent lentement vers la chambre de la jeune femme et Harold resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa cousine ferma les yeux qu'il retourna dans sa propre chambre et attrapa son portable. L'autre avait déjà appelé et lui avait laissé un message. Harold l'écouta attentivement, son visage se décomposant alors que la voix aimée le rejetait :

_- Tu savais très bien quelles étaient les règles du jeu. Maintenant, c'est fini. N'essaye pas de reprendre contact, tu pourrais le regretter. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble et tu le sais très bien._

Harold retourna dans la chambre de sa cousine et se serra contre elle, la maintenant contre lui. Celle-ci ne lui demanda pas ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était évident. Et c'était de sa faute.

- Je suis désolée Harold…

- C'est rien, de toute manière, on n'était pas vraiment ensemble, prononça avec fermeté Harold, citant le message. Et puis, j'en pouvais plus de me cacher, même à l'école d'art, même dans la rue, jamais il ne me regardait, et il m'empêchait d'approcher du groupe, parce qu'Aster aurait pu tout découvrir…

Ange écouta tous les reproches sans dire un mot, se demandant comment Harold avait pu supporter cette mise à l'écart et depuis combien de temps cela durait. Le bras de son cousin, autour de sa taille, resserra sa prise et elle attrapa sa main.

- Je l'aimais, putain… Je l'aimais… Et j'ai tout gâché, merde !

La réponse d'Harold à sa question muette ne l'étonna qu'à peine et elle se souvint des conseils de la grand-mère : il ne fallait jamais aimer les hommes, c'était le plus douloureux. De longs sanglots secouèrent la cage thoracique du jeune homme et sa cousine se retourna, lentement afin de ne pas remuer ses blessures, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors que l'orage s'éloignait lentement de la maison, Rüle revint dans la chambre d'Ange, définitivement rassurée une fois que la respiration de la bête combla le silence. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux d'Harold, cherchant à calmer ses pleurs et pensa que, malgré tout, il avait eu la chance d'aimer. D'aimer assez fort pour en pleurer vraiment. Et elle le berça contre son cœur, murmurant des paroles apaisantes pour que surtout, surtout, cet amour puisse un jour renaître, même s'il faisait mal. Car le plus bel amour était de ceux qui étaient les plus douloureux.

OoO

Le lendemain, Ange se réveilla la première et descendit en laissant Harold dormir. Il s'était endormi dans ses larmes et dans ses bras et allait sûrement passer la journée au lit. Comme elle l'avait prédit, ça ne rata pas. Elle passa donc la journée avec la grand-mère à finir son dessin pour le cours d'art alors que son cousin n'était même pas sorti de la chambre de l'adolescente. Vers 16h pourtant, elle l'entendit se lever et prendre une douche. Stoïck allait bientôt rentrer donc il faisait en sorte que son père ne se doute de rien. Une tension flottait tout de même au-dessus de la famille durant le reste de l'après-midi et pendant le repas. Stoïck était épuisé et ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la mauvaise humeur de son fils. Celui-ci ne mangea presque rien et alla se coucher tôt, visiblement très atteint par sa rupture. Ange était aussi triste pour son cousin, et elle se sentait coupable, alors Stoïck se retrouva vite seul dans la cuisine à devoir s'occuper de la grand-mère. Comme il travaillait aussi demain, tout le monde se retrouva très vite chez soi. Enfin… Harold finit dans le lit d'Ange, visiblement incapable de dormir seul. Ou de dormir dans ce lit où il avait passé tant de nuits, dans l'étreinte froide de l'autre.

OoO

Le lundi et le mardi de la semaine suivante se passèrent dans le plus grand froid émotionnel pour Harold. Il ne semblait plus avoir envie de fréquenter personne, même pas sa cousine, et passait son temps seul. Merida restait assise à côté de lui mais il ne lui adressait pas la parole de tout le cours. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait plus à personne. Ange avait tenté de l'approcher mais c'était aussi impossible que de nourrir un dragon énervé à main nue. Elle s'était donc surinvestie dans son illustration pour le cours d'art, rajoutant des fils de couleur, sa touche personnelle, pour représenter les relations, et passant tout son temps avec Jack et Sandy. Elle parlait maintenant presque bien la langue des signes, ayant un don pour les langues et tentant de comprendre tout ce que disait le garçon muet. Elle _parlait_ avec lui comme jamais personne n'avait pu le faire. Mais Jack sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ange restait distante avec le jeune homme blond. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Puis, lors de la pause de midi, il avait vu Harold discuter avec Pitch Black, pour il ne savait quoi. Le jeune homme brun avait récupéré un morceau de papier qu'il avait ensuite donné à sa cousine. Peu discret, et surtout intrigué malgré lui, l'albinos aux grands yeux bleus regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ange, qui lisait avec attention le papier.

Harold s'était assis au loin, seul et l'air douloureux. Jack fronça les sourcils en regardant la feuille : il reconnaissait sa propre écriture, ronde et quelque peu enfantine. Comment et pourquoi Pitch avait-il cette feuille ? Avec un sourire sarcastique que Sandy et les autres ne lui connaissaient pas, il se remémora ce qu'il avait lui-même écrit sur cette feuille, il y avait de cela trois ans…

_Règles du jeu :_

_1 - La cible doit être hétéro et assez entourée, au moins par sa famille_

_2 - Le chasseur dispose d'un mois pour séduire sa cible, de n'importe quel moyen_

_3 - Les premières exigences du chasseur doivent être respectées à la lettre par la cible sous peine de fin du jeu_

_4 - Le jeu ne doit contenir aucun moment gênant pour la cible_

_5 - La relation doit rester secrète sous peine d'arrêt du jeu_

_6 - Aucun ami du chasseur ou de la cible ne doivent se rendre compte de la relation_

_7 - Le chasseur devra rester avec la cible, sans n'en fréquenter aucune autre le plus longtemps possible_

_8 - Le chasseur gagnant est celui qui gardera la cible le plus longtemps dans ses filets et qui aura eu le moins de cible avec le plus de temps hors-chasse_

Jack fronça les sourcils, les souvenirs en attirant d'autres, et son regard se vrilla sur Pitch qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. En regardant un peu mieux la feuille, il remarqua un alinéa, ajouté sûrement par le brun :

_9 - A l'arrêt du jeu, ou si l'une des règles n'est pas respectée, si la cible tente de reprendre contact avec le chasseur, elle subira sa colère. Pour se racheter, la cible devra obéir et, peut-être, le chasseur lui pardonnera._

Le gothique de la classe lui fit un clin d'œil et l'albinos le fusilla du regard. Il avait compris. Et Ange aussi. Le jeu venait d'être révélé au grand jour et il savait qu'Ange ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt.

Pourquoi Pitch avait-il gardé cette feuille ? C'était une preuve contre lui aussi ! Mais Jack serait le premier incriminé et il le savait parfaitement.

OoO

Le mardi soir, Harold regagna son lit. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable de squatter le lit d'Ange comme un enfant. Et puis, il était allé voir l'autre qui lui avait mis les points sur les "i". Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, quand tout avait commencé…

_C'était l'année dernière, vers le mois de janvier. Il faisait froid. L'autre s'était rapproché de lui lentement, subtilement. C'était un garçon un peu original, apprécié des autres sans pour autant être populaire. Il le voyait comme un ami. Au bout d'un mois pourtant, tout s'accélérait. A commencer par les battements de son cœur. L'autre était plus proche, plus tactile. Mais toujours discret, en secret. Puis il l'avait embrassé et avait énoncé les règles. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Harold sut qu'il était perdu : il était tombé amoureux de Pitch Black._

Maintenant, il avait retrouvé les règles, écrites par quelqu'un d'autre, sauf la dernière. Et il avait vu le visage de Pitch lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Et il avait compris. Harold avait fait la faute d'enfreindre la règle. Il n'avait pas accepté la rupture et il était prêt à en payer les conséquences. De toute manière, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Et quoi que lui demande Pitch, pour se racheter il le ferait.

OoO

Jack se réveilla en pleine nuit. La liste des règles qu'Ange avait tenues entre ses mains ne lui étaient pas inconnue, bien sûr. Il les avait de suite reconnues. C'était lui qui les avait rédigées. Pour rire. En fait, c'était une véritable compétition entre lui et Pitch avant. Dans une autre école, au lycée. Jack s'était vite lié d'amitié avec l'étrange gothique qui avait un an de moins que lui et ils jouaient chacun de leur côté, profitant d'être dans des niveaux différents pour pouvoir disposer de cibles différentes. Puis il y avait eu l'accident, il avait loupé la fin des cours et avait arrêté le jeu. Tout était de sa faute de toute manière, tout…

Il se revoyait encore, au bord du lac. Il se revoyait en train de faire l'imbécile, marchant sur la glace pour le faire rire. Jamie… Il était la plus belle des cibles. Un hétéro pur et dur qu'il avait fini par faire craquer. D'après Pitch bien sûr, ça ne comptait pas : il avait mis plus d'un mois à le séduire. Mais à cet instant, pour Jack, le jeu ne comptait plus. Il ne voulait que l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Et il l'aimait, tellement… C'était lui qui avait insisté pour aller sur le lac derrière chez lui. C'était Jamie qui avait voulu emmener Emma, la petite sœur de Jack qu'il trouvait si adorable. C'était Jack qui avait voulu faire du patin à glace. C'était Jamie qui avait sauvé Emma en la tirant loin de la glace fissurée. C'était Jack qui, pieds nus et sa sœur dans les bras, avait pu voir celui qu'il aimait transpercer la couche trop fragile. C'était Jamie qui s'était enfoncée dans l'eau glacée. Jack n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait envoyé Emma chercher des secours et s'était penché au-dessus de l'abysse sans fond. Alors qu'il peinait pour saisir la main du garçon, pour le maintenir hors de l'eau, Jack l'avait rassuré, aimé… Et tandis que Jack tentait de les sauver tous les deux, alors qu'il était dans l'eau et que la glace menaçait de céder sous leur poids, alors que les adolescents ne trouvaient aucune prise pour s'extirper de la mort froide, Jamie avait murmuré quelques mots, des mots qui revenaient tellement souvent dans son esprit. Des mots qui l'obsédaient et le tourmentaient.

- J'ai peur Jack.

C'était lui, Jack, qui avait réussi, malgré le froid qui mordait ses mains, à le sortir de l'eau glacial, plongeant jusqu'aux coudes et se déchirant le torse contre les bords coupants. Le sang s'écoulait de la blessure alors qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, frigorifiés. Les lèvres de Jamie étaient bleues et il respirait très lentement, comme s'il s'endormait. Jack avait tenté de le maintenir éveillé, de continuer à lui parler, mais il n'arrivait même plus à remuer ses lèvres et il luttait contre le sommeil du froid, son front contre celui de Jamie. Les adultes les avaient trouvés dans cette position, le garçon brun dans les bras de l'albinos, frigorifiés. Mais Jamie ne respirait plus et Jack pleurait, berçant contre son cœur l'adolescent. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, dans un autre temps, il y avait une éternité. Alors que Jamie tremblait de vie et de peur, qu'ils s'embrassaient secrètement et qu'ils étaient encore saufs. Car Jamie avait peur. Il avait peur qu'on les découvre et n'en dormait plus.

- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Jamie, de simples mauvais rêves…

De simples mauvais rêves… Des cauchemars créés de toute pièce par la hantise de Jamie que son père découvre un jour son homosexualité, alimentée par la peur de Jack qui partageait la même crainte. Une sensation d'étouffement.

"C'est comme mourir de froid Jack. Tu disparais, ton corps est toujours là et tu t'endors. Tu penses que tu vas te réveiller mais il ne se passe rien. Et jamais plus tu n'ouvres les yeux. Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, tu es celui que les autres voudraient que tu sois mais en vrai, tu t'es endormi. Et jamais tu ne te réveilleras."

Maintenant, personne ne les découvrirait. Et aucun d'eux ne se réveillerait.

Pour tout le monde, Jack avait enterré son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'avait dit à ses parents que le garçon qui était mort ce jour-là n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Mais il avait arrêté les cours et abandonné son jeu stupide. Il avait changé de lycée et s'était lié dès l'été avec de nouvelles personnes, bien décidé à redoubler sa terminale pour tenter de tout recommencer. Mais Pitch ne supportait pas qu'on l'abandonne. Il avait suivi Jack de loin pendant un an, s'était orienté dans la même filière et l'avait retrouvé à l'école d'art l'année dernière. Et l'observait en attendant de se venger. Il était le maître du jeu à présent, c'était à lui de choisir les règles. Et sa nouvelle cible ne se doutait de rien…

Dans l'esprit de Jack, Pitch n'existait plus. Il l'ignorait purement et simplement. Personne dans son nouveau lycée ne le connaissait, les gothiques n'existaient pas dans cet établissement. Et quand il l'avait revu en début d'année dernière, il avait tout simplement fait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Seul Aster était au courant de toute l'histoire, le jeu, Jamie, Pitch… Le garçon d'origine australienne aux cheveux blonds cendrés était le seul ami que Jack conservait du lycée. Les autres, il les avait rencontrés à l'école d'art et ils pensaient le connaître mais ils ne savaient rien.

Jack soupira. Il avait parfaitement remarqué le manège de Pitch, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il savait que le brun n'avait qu'une envie : se venger et le lancer à nouveau dans le jeu pour une dernière manche… Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, Jack se rallongea dans son lit. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il tenta de se rendormir : demain il avait cours d'art et il avait passé son week-end avec son mentor pour sculpter un corps recroquevillé dans la glace, qu'il avait ensuite pris en photo sous toutes les coutures pour le montrer en cours. Pourtant, dans ses rêves, une voix demeurait, l'appelait… _J'ai peur Jack. J'ai peur…_

Et il sentit que les mains de la peur se refermaient sur ses souvenirs, les gâchant. Et réveillant en lui des craintes oubliées.

* * *

**Réponse à CommuTBF :**

Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant, apparaître sur ton blog m'a beaucoup touchée :')

Je vois aussi que je n'étais pas la seule à être émue par la bande annonce de Dragons 2 (enfin moi ça m'a carrément tiré des larmes ^^'). Je suivrais sûrement ton blog à l'occasion, il est très sympathique )

**Réponse à JooSu :**

Woaw ! Ton message est un bonheur, tu n'imagines même pas ! Que tu trouves les personnages si vivants me flatte et je suis tellement contente que le personnage d'Ange te plaise autant ! Il faut dire que je ne peux pas écrire sans personnage supplémentaire et voir qu'elle est autant acceptée me fait plaisir )

Je serais très heureuse d'avoir ton avis sur les chapitres suivants, n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir :)

Tu me dis qu'il n'y a presque pas de fautes… Si tu en as relevé quelques unes, je m'en excuse, je te promets d'être encore plus vigilante ! (bien qu'au bout de la cinquième relecture, la faute qui m'échappait à la première se planque toujours)

Je n'ai pas bien reçu ton adresse email, la fin a été effacée :/

Mais si tu veux me contacter par mail, voici le mien : neila(point)lilsansfin(arobase)laposte(point)net (ouais, faut ruser sur ce site^^)

**TheDeadlyNadder :** Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais je te redis que ça me fait très plaisir que tu me suives et commentes :)

Normalement tu devrais avoir quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre (et de nouvelles interrogations aussi :P)

Oh et, merci à **Chaussange** de me suivre même si tu ne laisses pas de commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :) et ton profil m'a fait mourir de rire x)

Biiz tout le monde et à dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre )


	5. Chapitre quatrième

****Salutations très chers lecteurs! un chapitre assez attendu (désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt ') que je dédicace à la belle dragonne vipère: The Deadly Nadder! Elle a réussi à trouver l'astuce des chapitres avant tout le monde mais le jeu continue! Bravo à elle donc, passez voir ce qu'elle écrit, c'est magnifique ;)

Rappelons les règles: il y a une astuce avec le titre des chapitres, à vous de trouver laquelle ;) (envoyez-moi un MP ou un mail pour laisser leur chance aux autres)

Dès le prochain chapitre je mettrai en place un nouveau jeu :)

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture (réponse aux reviewers anonymes à la fin du chapitre) ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : You've got to trust me now_

Ange frappa violemment sur la porte d'Harold. Elle savait qu'il tentait de rester au lit et elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Après avoir réfléchi sur la liste de règles que son cousin lui avait donné, elle lui en voulait de plus en plus de s'accrocher à un mec pareil. Et il ne fallait pas longtemps pour qu'elle se fasse une opinion. Bon, on faisait tous des erreurs mais tout de même, là, la coupe était pleine. En plus, la journée du mercredi était consacrée à l'art et la jeune femme s'impatientait à l'idée de montrer sa petite œuvre à la classe. Perdant patience, elle sortit elle-même Harold du lit en le traitant de gamin immature. Non mais, il fallait pas pousser non plus !

Vingt minutes plus tard, malgré la mauvaise volonté d'Harold et leur retard considérable sur l'horaire, les deux jeunes arrivèrent à l'heure. Passablement énervée, Ange s'assit lourdement derrière Jack et Sandy sans accorder le moindre regard aux garçons, qui tentaient pourtant d'attirer son attention. Complètement amorphe, Harold partit s'asseoir à côté de Merida, ignorant le salut jovial de la rouquine. Celle-ci tenta de comprendre en croisant le regard d'Ange mais elle ne rencontra que des yeux noirs furieux qui fusillèrent le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle ne préféra pas insister. D'une humeur de chacal en colère, Ange ne sourit même pas en voyant arriver la prof d'art. Les autres élèves n'avaient rien fait et ils pleurnichèrent pour finir leurs projets. Ange eut un profond soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez en luttant pour ne pas protester. Après tout, certains de ses nouveaux amis demandaient aussi un délai donc…

Jack et Sandy, en revanche, avaient déjà finis leurs projets. Avec l'un qui sculptait dans la glace et l'autre dans le sable, ils avaient dû photographier leurs œuvres. Avec mauvaise humeur, Ange profita donc que la prof donne des conseils à la bande d'Astrid, qui essayait de faire quelque chose de leur dix doigts, pour agresser Jack. Après l'avoir en vain saluée, l'albinos avait posé sa tête au creux de ses bras et semblait dormir. Ange ne se démonta pas et bougea sa chaise pour s'asseoir à la table des deux garçons. Elle poussa du bras la tête de Jack, espérant qu'il bougerait. Un grognement indistinct lui répondit. Elle soupira et chercha un peu de soutien auprès des amis de Jack. Sandy lui indiqua par signes qu'il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, sans se douter que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère d'Ange, et Aster et Tatiana étaient occupés par Raiponce, miraculeusement venue s'asseoir seule près d'eux. Ange ne s'adoucit que lorsque Jack leva un visage fatigué vers elle. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait autant de cernes…

- Quoi ?

La voix endormie du garçon ne contenait pas de réelle agressivité, plutôt de la lassitude mal contenue. La jeune fille ne se démonta pas pourtant. Elle plaqua sur la table la liste des règles et lui demanda sauvagement :

- C'est toi qu'as écrit ça non ? Ne nie pas, je reconnais ton écriture.

Jack jeta un œil à la feuille, énervé par avance et sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Ange.

- Ouais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

Dans un effort considérable, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise et retrouva son sourire habituel, décoiffant ses mèches trop ordonnées. Un jeu, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Il n'avait qu'à le prendre comme tel.

- C'était les règles du jeu qu'on disputait avec Pitch au lycée. J'ai trouvé ça trop immature, j'ai abandonné. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu, ajouta-t-il en riant, mais bon, je vais pas me remettre à ce jeu stupide juste pour lui.

- Un jeu ?

Le ton d'Ange vibrait de colère et Aster tendit l'oreille, se doutant que son meilleur ami feignait la bonne humeur, comme au lycée.

- Ouais, une idée à la con. Bref, c'est du passé tout ça, je sais même pas pourquoi il a encore les règles sur lui.

Son regard amusé et feint se porta vers Pitch, qui l'ignora superbement. Jack avait mal. Mais il préférait ignorer cette mauvaise prémonition qui lui escaladait le cœur plutôt que de se mêler à nouveau des affaires de Pitch. Ange sentit que Jack ne lui dirait rien et elle préféra bouger à nouveau sa chaise pour cette fois s'asseoir derrière Sandy. Sa jambe la brûlait, sa cuisse la brûlait, son flanc la brûlait. Elle dormait mal et ses cicatrices le lui faisaient bien ressentir. Depuis que son cousin avait dormi dans son lit, toutes les défenses qu'elle avait érigées contre les cauchemars s'étaient tous simplement effondrées et ceux-ci devenait plus violent, plus vrais. Alors qu'elle avait été capable de venir déranger son cousin lors de ce soir d'orage, quand les cauchemars s'étaient à peine intensifiés, maintenant elle n'arrivait même plus à se lever. Elle avait tenté de le faire la nuit dernière, et sa jambe blessée avait cédé son poids. Ange s'était retrouvée par terre, avec ses peurs, et elle en avait pleuré de rage. Repoussant ses mauvaises pensées, Ange se reconcentra sur le cours.

OoO

Stella Stryblood était une prof originale. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle ne portait rien de conventionnel et s'était assez vite lassée des cours classiques de peinture. Après l'échec de son atelier théâtre, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir, pour la première fois, une option qui réunirait des élèves différents sous la même passion : l'art. L'école y était certes consacrée mais pour Stella l'art n'était de l'art que sans règle. Dans son esprit, le travail d'équipe comptait avant tout et elle avait prévu de faire des groupes. Toute fière, elle s'était plantée devant ses élèves avec sa liste et avait annoncé les groupes.

- Alors, pour le projet que vous poursuivrez jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, en groupe, je vous ai placé selon les affinités que j'ai détectées.

Les adolescents en face d'elle n'eurent aucun mouvement, positif ou négatif, attendant simplement que la prof énonce qui était avec qui. Stryblood eut un mouvement de gêne et sortit nerveusement son papier.

- Bon, donc, euh… Ah voilà : dans le premier groupe, il y aura Astrid, Varek, Kranedur, Kognedur et Rustik puisqu'ils s'entendent bien dans le deuxième groupe, Merida, Jack, Harold, Sanderson, pardon Sandy, et Ange dans le troisième groupe, j'ai réuni Pascal, Max et Eugène avec Tatiana et Elmund, enfin Aster, excuse-moi, j'ai pas encore l'habitude… et pour le dernier groupe, Gothel avec Bob et Joe, Raiponce et Pitch. Voilà, si vous voulez absolument changer de groupe, il n'y aura qu'à finir votre projet et on pourra s'arranger. Je vous laisse vous réunir pour discuter de vos idées, vous avez jusqu'à Noël, au travail !

Ange soupira. Elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à travailler entre Jack l'imbécile heureux et Harold l'imbécile malheureux. Merida ronchonna qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec un mec qui parlait même pas et Ange n'eut pas le courage de lui traduire les insultes de Sandy. Magnifique groupe. Fidèle à elle-même, la prof s'était approchée de l'équipe d'Astrid et compagnie pour les motiver. Pitch et Gothel s'observaient en chien de faïence, cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ensemble alors que les trois autres restaient silencieux, les frères Stabbington par ennui et Raiponce par timidité. Dans le groupe d'Aster, Tatiana faisait des efforts pour mettre à l'aise son ami, perdu au milieu des trois jeunes hommes qui semblaient se connaître depuis toujours. Ange se pinça (encore) l'arrête du nez et souffla. Bon. Elle n'était _absolument pas_ d'humeur, et entendre Jack et Merida se disputer n'arrangeait rien. La main très douce de Sandy se posa sur son bras, attirant son attention. La jeune femme lui sourit, fatiguée. Il la regardait d'un air calme, lui expliquant par signe qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne la situation en main sinon ça allait dégénérer. Ange approuva. Sandy avait raison.

- Vous vous calmez de suite !

L'ordre, discret mais audible pour Jack et Merida, les stoppa net. Le sifflement d'Ange les avait subitement ramenés à la réalité. Ils se lancèrent un regard agacé mais se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'on s'entende pour faire un projet commun je vous rappelle ! Alors un peu de concentration et on cherche des idées. Si vous en trouvez pas, vous me demandez mais vous protestez pas, je me suis faite comprendre ?

Les quatre adolescents observèrent la douce et délicate jeune femme qui s'était soudainement transformée en tigresse. Ses yeux noirs luisaient de rage et les cicatrices qui parcouraient sa main avaient blanchies sur la peau tendue. Harold recula un peu devant la force qui se dégageait soudain de sa cousine, Sandy eut un sourire amusé, Jack regarda Merida, Merida regarda Jack. Ils murmurèrent qu'ils étaient désolés. Ange soupira et les écouta réfléchir sur ce qu'ils pourraient tous créer. Elle avait déjà une idée, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours des idées. Surtout que la prof avait dit que leur projet pouvait ne pas être figé. Elle avait donc des tas d'idées, des représentations splendides et spectaculaires…

Harold observa sa cousine qui semblait partir dans ses rêveries. Devant lui, Jack et Merida se disputaient encore, pas d'accord du tout sur ce qu'ils pourraient réaliser, pendant que Sandy tentait en vain de faire entendre son avis. La journée serait longue, pensa-t-il. Très longue. Il coula un regard vers Pitch, qui discutait avec Gothel. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs gloussa et la jalousie envahit Harold, le dévorant comme un poison et brûlant son cœur. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et rencontra ceux, furieux et étonnés, d'Ange. Sa cousine ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprendrait jamais. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse.

Harold fuyait son regard. Pour la première fois, elle avait lu dans ses yeux ce message insupportable d'impuissance. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre". Elle avait intercepté son regard vers Pitch et la fureur qui était passée dans ses yeux, mêlée à l'amour. Et sans s'en empêcher, elle l'avait fusillé du regard. Voir son cousin, son frère, son meilleur ami, son rempart, s'accrocher ainsi à ce mec la rendait malade. Et pas parce que c'était un garçon, non ça à la limite elle s'en cognait royalement, mais juste parce que c'était Pitch. Et qu'elle voyait très bien qu'Harold souffrait. Sans grande conviction, elle revint à la discussion, se demandant pourquoi Jack et Merida n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Elle rit devant les mimiques de Sandy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire avec le garçon. Elle oublia Harold et ses problèmes, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression qu'on s'intéressait à elle, sans rien demander en retour, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'elle soit présente depuis toujours.

Avec un sourire, elle détailla le garçon muet. Il avait de bonnes joues rondes et souriait en permanence. Souvent habillé très simplement, ça n'en mettait pas moins son corps en valeur. Certaines mauvaises langues auraient dit qu'il était un peu gras, Ange pensait plutôt qu'il devait être bon vivant et pas trop difficile à vivre. Ses cheveux blonds tiraient sur le doré et partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux aussi avaient quelques paillettes dorées qui illuminaient son regard. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, la prenant visiblement à témoin alors qu'elle ne suivait plus la discussion depuis que Jack et Merida avaient commencé à se disputer. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer, ignorant les doux yeux dorés posés sur elle. Elle ne devait pas réfléchir comme ça, surtout pas…

OoO

Le midi, la classe se dispersa. Ange rangea ses affaires et salua de la main la plupart de ses amis, qui prenaient le bus ou rentraient à pied et étaient pressés. Harold resta près d'elle jusqu'au portail mais soudain, il se retourna. Ange suivit son regard et aperçut Pitch qui s'éloignait vers la banlieue. Son cousin l'attrapa par les épaules et la retourna face à lui pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ange fronça les sourcils mais l'écouta. Et le laissa partir. Oui, elle le couvrirait devant Stoïck. Oui, elle dirait à son père qu'il passait l'après-midi en ville. Oui, à la librairie pour la crédibilité. Oui, elle préciserait qu'elle lui avait prêté de l'argent pour faire taire ses soupçons. Oui, oui, oui. Elle en avait marre. Lorsque Stoïck vint la chercher, elle débita pourtant le mensonge sans broncher, habituée à dissimuler et à jouer avec sa voix. Son oncle la crut. Ah, Harold était en ville ? Il pouvait pas attendre ? A la librairie pour récupérer un livre qu'il avait commandé ? Tout s'expliquait… Ange resta de mauvaise humeur toute l'après-midi, élaborant des croquis pour leur projet mais ne parvenant à rien faire que des amitiés brisées. Des fils verts qui se coupaient sous les flèches précises de Merida, reliés à des statues de glace recouvertes de sable colorées et en arrière plan, un grand dessin d'elle pendant qu'une invention d'Harold projetait de la neige sur les statues… C'était n'importe quoi ! Elle chiffonna son croquis qui atterrit directement dans la poubelle à papier.

En soupirant, elle se jeta sur son lit et lança un regard au livre que son cousin lui avait conseillé. _A comme Amour. _Ça semblait tellement guimauve. Elle se mit tout de même à la lecture, appréciant les récits très courts qui relataient la vie d'un jeune couple dans un monde étrange. Ils chevauchaient des dragons. En souriant, elle comprit pourquoi cela avait plu à son cousin. Elle lut le livre d'une traite, absorbant même le mot de l'auteure (appelée TheDeadlyNadder, appellation intraduisible qui désignait un des dragons vikings dans la version anglaise du roman), et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'elle le referma qu'elle s'inquiéta de l'heure tardive. Et Harold qui ne rentrait pas… Son téléphone sonna et elle sortit le petit appareil. C'était une antiquité. Il affichait tout de même les noms de ses correspondants et Ange eut un rictus en voyant que c'était son cousin qui l'appelait. Elle ouvrit avec violence le clapet du portable, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors, tu mets trois plombes à parler à ton connard d'ex ? C'est quand tu veux que tu rentres surtout, faudrait pas que Stoïck comprenne ta relation avec…

- Ange ?

L'adolescente s'arrêta d'agresser son cousin en entendant une voix féminine et inconnue. Que s'était-il passé ? Harold…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Ange, c'est Astrid. Je… J'étais en ville et… Enfin avec les autres, pour le cours d'art… Et…

- Astrid, où est Harold ?

- Y avait un attroupement. On rentrait avec Kranedur et Kognedur, tu sais, enfin non, tu sais pas, on est pas potes… Mais bon, on habite dans la même cité que Pitch et…

- Où est Harold ?

- Ils étaient en train de le tabasser. On est arrivés trop tard mais là… Il est à moitié mort, il respire très lentement mais ils savent s'y prendre. Je pense pas qu'il ait de membres cassés. Tu peux venir le chercher ? On sait pas où vous habitez et…

- J'arrive. Vous êtes où exactement ?

Ange nota l'adresse et sortit. Stoïck la laissa faire, habitué à la voir sortir le soir et, bizarrement, lui faisant plus confiance qu'à son propre fils. La jeune femme prit le bus, stressant plus que de raison à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du lieu. Si Stoïck avait la chance d'habiter un quartier tranquille, ce n'était pas le cas de Pitch et des jumeaux et elle avait déjà entendu parler de la cité des mimosas, surnommée par la plupart des jeunes qui y vivaient "la cité de Berk". Elle se dirigea sans relever la tête vers la tour D, ignorant les sifflements de certains garçons et les moqueries de filles habillées trop court. Elle boitait, oui. Et après ? Elle aperçut très vite Rustik qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Le garçon courut jusqu'à elle et la guida jusqu'à Harold. Elle se laissa entraîner par ce jeune homme aux épaules trop larges et au visage trop inquiet pour qu'elle se plaigne de sa poigne sur son bras. Ils tournèrent entre deux immeubles et Ange l'aperçut. Astrid était agenouillée près d'un corps. Harold était couvert de sang, sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune blonde. Ange voyait Astrid comme une amie pour la première fois, sans se douter qu'elle connaissait ce qu'Harold avait vécu, qu'elle avait était une proie un jour. La simple proie d'une fille, membre des Cauchemars. Et elle savait pourquoi le jeune garçon s'était fait tabasser…

Elle s'écarta quand Ange tomba près d'elle. Pendant un temps, Astrid pensa qu'Ange avait trébuché. Mais elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille s'était juste _laissée_ tomber, échouée près du garçon qu'elle aimait. Ange n'essaya pas de déplacer Astrid et traîna sa jambe blessée derrière elle, s'approchant de son cousin. Elle l'aimait cet imbécile, elle l'aimait ! Il ouvrit les yeux et elle croisa son regard. C'était fini maintenant, tout allait bien se passer. Ils avaient des alliés, des amis, il le voyait maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait s'occuper de lui, jamais le laisser tomber. Elle le promettait, elle le protégerait…

- Pourquoi tu pleures Ange ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et aida Harold à se lever. Elle passa son bras en travers de ses épaules et boitilla, épaulée par Astrid, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle remercia la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire gêné. Non, mais c'était vraiment pas grand chose, de toute façon, ils habitaient tous ici et ils aimaient pas les Cauchemars. Ange sourit et regarda partir les cinq jeunes, qui semblaient se connaître depuis toujours, la silhouette massive de Varek titubant un peu entre les bourrades affectives des jumeaux. Harold somnolait sur son épaule, subissant les cahots du bus sans se plaindre, visiblement anesthésié par les coups et la douleur.

_- Tu diras à Stoïck que je vais en ville d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

_- T'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis allé chercher un livre précommandé, sinon il y croira pas._

_- Oui, oui, je penserais à dire que tu étais à la librairie._

_- Et vu qu'il sait que j'ai pas d'argent, t'auras qu'à dire que tu m'en as prêté d'accord ?_

_- Oui, Harold, je lui dirais. Mais t'as pas l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise là ? Parce que…_

_Harold avait déposé un baiser sur son front et s'était échappé, à la suite de Pitch…_

_- Tu dois me faire confiance, maintenant. Je te le revaudrais, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_Et elle l'avait laissé filer._

* * *

Alors alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

CommuTBF: Voilà donc le chapitre en question ;) Bien sûr que la bande annonce m'a rendue dingue^^


	6. Chapitre cinquième

Heeeeeeeey! Nouveau chapitre, les choses se précisent encore, Harold n'a pas fini de faire l'imbécile, Jack prend les choses en main, Sandy et Ange se rapprochent...

Installation d'un nouveau jeu: lorsque Ange lance un dessin animé, trouvez quel est ce dessin animé grâce aux répliques ;) (envoyez un MP ou un mail pour laisser jouer tout le monde^^)

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, vous êtes géniaux *.*

Voilà, bonnnnnnnnnnne leeeeeeeeeeeeeectuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Maybe for now it's just a dream_

Ange se leva. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le passage à tabac d'Harold. Elle avait vu ses ecchymoses disparaître au fur et à mesure, l'accueillant dans son lit quand il en avait besoin, le soignant, le soutenant dans ses crises de larmes, le surveillant chaque jour. Elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, jonglant entre les cours, Harold et Sandy. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à plancher sur leur projet, une chorégraphie que dirigeaient Jack et Merida sous l'œil attentif de Sandy. Astrid était venue lui parler et lui avait dit de surveiller Harold. Les victimes des chasseurs tombaient dans des dépressions souvent… Fatales. Le regard d'Ange dériva sur les poignets d'Astrid, masqués par des bandes, que la jeune fille frottait. Ange avait toujours pensé que c'était par effet de mode. Cette fois, elle avait aperçu les marques des scarifications.

En se réveillant, la jeune femme soupira. Elle venait de sentir la présence de son cousin à son côté. Elle ne sortait presque plus de son sommeil et n'ouvrait qu'à moitié les yeux quand il la rejoignait en pleine nuit. On était vendredi. La matinée se passa sans heurt, Ange restait avec Harold, Astrid sympathisait avec le groupe de Jack, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Il ne disait rien pourtant, se doutant parfaitement que les bleus sur le corps d'Harold avaient un rapport avec Pitch. Mais il préférait ne rien dire, espérant que le jeune homme avait compris à qui il se frottait. Lui, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cet individu. Pitch le dégoutait. Purement et simplement. Dans un sourire, il reporta son attention sur Ange et Sandy. Il avait très bien remarqué que son ami s'intéressait à la petite boiteuse. Ouais, là ça l'intéressait. Jouer le cupidon l'avait toujours fait marrer et vu que la jeune femme ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte que Sandy s'intéressait à elle, c'était d'autant plus amusant.

L'après-midi, Jack surveilla du coin de l'œil ses deux amis, et les tentatives de Sandy. Il riait sous cape alors que Merida prenait totalement en charge leur grand projet. Etant donné que tout dépendait de ses flèches, il valait mieux se taire et l'écouter. En tout cas, n'importe quelle personne sensée, et ne voulant pas recevoir des coups, écoutait la jeune rousse. Le groupe comportant Ange travaillait donc en extérieur, sous l'œil amusé de celui d'Astrid. Varek avait décidé de faire des tableaux à l'échelle gigantesque, visible d'en haut et entièrement constitué de Rubik's Cube. A part lui, personne dans l'équipe n'avait trouvé grand chose à faire et ses amis l'accompagnaient en réfléchissant à l'extérieur. Et puis, le spectacle qu'offraient Merida et Jack était vraiment divertissant. Astrid sourit.

OoO

Le soir même, après le cours d'art, Jack réussit à convaincre Sandy d'aborder Ange. De l'autre côté, Astrid proposa à Harold de passer chez elle. Elle était devenue amie avec lui et ce garçon un peu touchant lui faisait oublier mieux que les autres sa mésaventure de l'été, qui ne cessait de la hanter. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu des années plus tôt : les mensonges, les secrets, la douleur de se sentir soudain détesté et rejeté… Avec ses beaux yeux vert tendre et ses tâches de rousseur, il faisait craquer lentement sa carapace de fille solide que rien n'éprouvait. Oh, elle ne tombait pas amoureuse, loin de là ! Mais… Oh et puis, si elle faisait ça, c'était surtout pour Ange en fait. Elle savait reconnaître ceux et celles qui lui ressemblaient. Et Ange avait encore plus souffert que les victimes des Cauchemars. Sales petites fausses racailles de banlieue qui s'amusaient à séduire les gens. Astrid était hétéro pure et dure mais elle était tombée sous le charme de cette fille. Qui l'avait faite souffrir. Comme Pitch faisait souffrir Harold. Si Ange pouvait, en arrêtant de penser un peu à Harold, accepter de rentrer avec Sandy, il y aurait au moins une victime dans l'histoire qui serait sauvée. Harold accepta de passer chez elle. Astrid regarda Jack en douce qui la remercia discrètement en poussant Sandy vers Ange.

Sandy observa les manigances de ses amis sans réagir. Il avait compris que depuis quelque temps Ange ne lâchait pas Harold d'une semelle. Il avait donc proposé à Ange de la raccompagner. Bien sûr, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais… Devoir manigancer juste pour raccompagner à pied la fille de ses rêves restait bizarre. Pourtant, alors qu'il marchait près d'elle et qu'elle effleurait sa main à chaque pas boiteux, ne pensant plus du tout à son cousin, il se dit que ça en valait la peine. Juste pour sentir sa main balafrée contre ses doigts, juste pour la voir sourire. Et il allait l'emmener voir la plage. Il lui avait promis mais lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait eut un regard un peu gêné vers Harold et avait refusé. Pas maintenant, pas pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas.

Ange eut un sourire. Astrid et Jack était impayable. Oh, Ange ne doutait pas de l'amitié de la jeune blonde pour Harold mais elle avait bien remarqué son petit manège. Elle lui laissait le champ libre. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Alors qu'elle marchait près de ce garçon aux joues rondes, elle ne pensa pas une seconde à Harold. Ils avançaient le long de la plage, Sandy lui ayant promis un chemin un peu plus long mais plus agréable. Et elle avait accepté. Elle rentrerait plus tard mais tout irait bien. Tout irait bien puisque Astrid était avec Harold, puisque le jeune homme ne resterait pas seul une seconde et qu'elle le surveillerait. Ange attrapa la main de Sandy alors qu'il la guidait le long des dunes, entre deux falaises, pour finalement atterrir dans une crique cachée. Ils restèrent face à l'océan, silencieux. De dos, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient diamétralement différent, le blond et la brune, le garçon légèrement plus grand que la fille. Le soleil brûlait leur visage mais ils s'en fichaient, parce qu'ils étaient bien.

OoO

Astrid souriait. Avec Harold, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux, ils étaient restés dans la cour de la cité, plaisantant. Si Rustik voyait d'un assez mauvais œil le jeune homme un peu timide, il finissait par l'accepter au sein du groupe. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de fréquenter cet intello puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'idées pour leur projet. Kranedur et Kognedur faisaient les imbéciles, chacun essayant d'attirer l'attention du groupe alors que c'étaient leurs disputes incessantes qui faisaient rire leurs amis. Mais la joie fut de courte durée, car les Cauchemars arrivèrent. Tous habillés de noir, riant déjà de leur mauvais coup, les jeunes se rapprochèrent en bande. Par réflexe, Astrid se plaça devant Harold en formant une barrière de son corps maigre. La tête du garçon apparut derrière l'épaule de son amie, se demandant bien ce qu'Astrid voulait lui masquer. Et il l'aperçut. Pitch, grand seigneur des Cauchemars, le regardait d'un air goguenard.

Astrid savait exactement pourquoi il était là. La fille de son été avait eut la même réaction et il ne fallait pas qu'Harold ne tombe dans le piège. Jamais. Elle sentit pourtant le bras de l'adolescent la pousser légèrement en arrière, passant devant elle. Elle voulut se défendre, le prévenir mais… Il y avait cette lueur dans son regard. Et elle n'eut pas le courage de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait elle-même tenté…

OoO

Ange pleurait. Enfin, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pas vraiment donc, il ne s'agissait que de ses sentiments qui débordaient. Sandy posa une main inquiète sur sa joue et l'interrogea du regard.

- Papa m'emmenait à la plage avant…

Sandy lui prit la main, hésitant presque. Ange sourit à travers ses larmes et raffermit sa prise. Elle était bien, là, tranquille. Le vent lui amenait l'odeur de la mer, le goût du sel se déposait sur sa langue. Ce goût qu'elle avait tant aimé étant petite, synonyme d'océan et d'après-midi au soleil. Ce goût dont elle avait eu peur plus tard, goût des larmes. Et du sang aussi, goût rouillé. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda le garçon près d'elle. Pendant un temps, l'image d'un autre se superposa à celle de son ami. Une image haïe qu'elle chassa d'un sourire. Gamine, voulant surtout oublier le visage de son père qui lui faisait tant détester les hommes, elle retira ses chaussures et courut vers l'eau. Sandy ne la rattrapa pas et l'observa avec un sourire, lui laissant le temps qu'il faudrait pour sécher ses larmes. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, son visage rayonnait et malgré ses cicatrices, il la trouva magnifique. C'était tout.

OoO

Astrid avait tenté de le retenir. Elle avait tenté de lui faire oublier ce qu'avait dit Pitch. Elle avait tenté de se persuader qu'Harold ne ferait pas de conneries. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que la fille de son été lui avait dit à elle. _Peut-être que si tu te tranchais les veines pour moi, je te pardonnerais ton erreur. Peut-être que je reviendrais… _ Et Pitch avait eu presque les mêmes mots, pour Harold. Car celui-ci l'avait supplié, comme elle avait supplié cette fille. Et ses cicatrices semblaient encore la brûler …

OoO

Harold rentra avec le bus, maussade. Une larme silencieuse se refléta dans la vitre du bus, larme qu'il effaça rageusement. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Une fois chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait compris. Le message était plus que clair. Il entendit à peine Ange rentrer et simula le sommeil lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle sortit silencieusement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle lança un dessin animé sur son ordinateur, juste pour avoir un bruit de fond.

- J'en ai assez de toutes ces bêtises…

- Ouhouhoh

- Ala cazham !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah !

- Là, vous voyez ! Je suis un homme, un vieillard chenu toujours d'une humeur de chien !

Ange ricana en entendant le "vieillard chenu" aboyer.

- Slick slack slow !

- Alors vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas un écureuil, mais un garçon.

- Sthooko ?

- J'ai essayé de vous le dire : je ne suis pas des vôtres… Je suis un humain.

Ange ouvrit un tiroir, ratant quelques répliques et les pleurnicheries de l'écureuil.

- L'amour a un grand pouvoir d'attraction sur les créatures…

- Plus grand que la gravitation ?

- Oui mon garçon, c'est une force énorme. Je dirais même que c'est la plus grande force sur cette terre.

_C'est ça, vieil homme_, pensa Ange, _une force dévastatrice qui conduit parfois… à la mort._

OoO

Ange dormait profondément. Sur ses lèvres flottait encore un sourire de cette après-midi magnifique. Sandy l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle et avait embrassé le dos de sa main, galamment, pour la saluer en soulevant un chapeau imaginaire. Il lui avait demandé de revenir à la plage le lendemain. Et elle avait accepté. Jack devait passer chez eux pour travailler avec Harold de toute manière et les voir discuter tous les deux sur un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle fut donc contente en voyant arriver les deux amis le lendemain, Jack avec la concentration nécessaire qui empêcherait Harold de rester sur ses préjugés (ce dernier imaginait Jack comme l'imbécile de service), et Sandy avec un sourire tellement grand qu'elle oublia tous ses doutes. Elle les fit patienter quelques instants dans l'entrée et alla chercher son cousin, escaladant les marches en dansant sur sa jambe boiteuse. Les garçons la regardèrent en souriant, quelque peu inquiet devant le regard inquisiteur de Stoïck. Mais les pauvres n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines…

- Vous avez de la chance avec les hommes ?

Dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à une très vieille femme usée par les ans. La vieille les regarda droit dans les yeux, courbée en deux. Alors qu'ils attendaient le soutien de Stoïck, celui-ci était en train de partir en urgence pour son travail et les salua, prévenant d'un cri sa nièce qui lui répondit sur le même ton en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille qui s'approcha, rapidement malgré son grand âge, et fixa Jack avec intérêt. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux et la grand-mère sembla soudain devenir plus lucide. Elle agrippa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune. Jack recula mais elle s'éloigna bientôt en boitillant, marmonnant. Sandy interrogea son ami du regard, lui demandant par signe ce que la vieille lui avait dit. En baissant le regard, comme par pudeur, le garçon aux cheveux blancs répéta à son ami ce que la grand-mère lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : "Tu n'as pas dû avoir de la chance avec les hommes… Il faut se méfier des hommes…".

A l'étage, ignorant tout du micro-drame que la grand-mère avait provoqué dans l'entrée, Ange s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de son cousin. Harold allait mieux et elle ne l'avait pas souvent laissé seul. L'abandonner pour quelques heures ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle entra dans la chambre, souriant déjà en pensant à sa future après-midi avec le garçon aux yeux dorés. Car ils étaient dorés au soleil de l'océan. Deux étoiles rassurantes et puissantes qui la faisaient paraître plus belle. Dans le reflet des yeux de Sandy, elle ne voyait plus ses cicatrices…

Son sourire se fissura et finit par disparaître lorsque son cerveau enregistra ce que lui transmettaient avec peine ses yeux. Vide. La chambre était vide. En trébuchant, Ange fit le tour de la pièce, espérant presque voir Harold sortir de sous le lit en s'excusant pour cette mauvaise blague. Mais la pièce exigüe ne se révéla pas plus habitée lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux dans l'ultime espoir de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers, ratant la dernière marche pour tomber dans les bras de Sandy. Les jeunes s'étaient approchés des escaliers en entendant la cavalcade d'Ange et se montrèrent très inquiets devant la disparition d'Harold. Ange composa à toute vitesse le numéro d'Astrid sur son téléphone, s'écartant à regret de l'étreinte du blond.

- Astrid ?

- …

- Désolée de te déranger, Harold a disparu et je savais pas qui appeler, je sais pas quoi faire non plus, Stoïck est pas là et je me suis dit…

- …

- Quoi ? Euh oui, oui, Jack et Sandy sont ici.

- …

- Oui, on devait aller à la plage avec Sandy, et Jack venait travailler avec Harold…

- …

- Euh d'accord, je te le passe.

Ange tendit l'appareil à Jack qui l'attrapa en souriant, plaquant le mobile contre son oreille.

- Oui Astrid, c'est moi.

- …

- Tu sais où il est ? Mais c'est génial ! Ben écoutes, je prends le bus, on se rejoint et on va le chercher ensemble ? Parfait, à tout' !

Jack raccrocha et rendit son portable à l'adolescente. Celle-ci l'observa mais n'eut même pas le temps de demander des précisions. Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et lui sourit. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, il allait chercher Harold. Astrid savait où il était, il allait le lui ramener, cet idiot qui les inquiétait tous. Qu'elle profite un peu de Sandy, il le lui prêtait pour l'après-midi. Mais non, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, c'était Astrid ! Dans un éclat de rire, Jack claqua la porte en laissant ses deux amis en tête à tête. Ange interrogea Sandy du regard mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas Jack depuis très longtemps, contrairement à Aster qui fréquentait l'albinos depuis le lycée, mais on pouvait lui faire confiance. Avec un sourire, persuadé que ce n'était pas si grave puisque Jack le disait, il offrit son bras à Ange qui lui donna le sien en souriant. Oui, tout irait bien, si Jack le disait.

OoO

Une heure plus tard, Ange était pieds nus en train de jouer dans les vagues, son pantalon remonté sur ses mollets. Elle _entendait_ Sandy rire derrière elle. Et en se retournant, elle constata qu'en effet, le blond riait. Il souriait et un rire silencieux étirait ses lèvres. Elle le trouva beau et se retourna pour qu'il ne vît pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, tout allait trop bien. Le soleil chauffait sa peau et elle allait bien. Pourquoi se poser des questions ? Durant quelques secondes, le visage d'Harold s'imposa à sa mémoire mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Pour une fois, elle allait laisser Jack s'en occuper. Elle avait confiance, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa grand-mère sur les hommes en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance, elle comptait sur Jack. Et elle faisait confiance à Sandy.

Il la surplombait. Il tenait dans une de ses mains le poignet fin d'Ange alors que l'autre était posée à plat dans le sable, près de la hanche de la jeune femme. Sandy ne savait plus vraiment comment leur bagarre factice avait commencé mais ils avaient fini tous les deux allongés. Sandy avait du sable dans les cheveux mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il préférait profiter d'être là, si proche d'Ange, de pouvoir même voir le grain de beauté dans le creux de son cou, de sentir son odeur et de voir l'infime mouvement de ses lèvres alors que sa poitrine se soulevait violemment à cause de l'effort que lui avait demandée sa fausse lutte.

Il la surplombait. L'une de ses mains la maintenait délicatement au sol alors que l'autre reposait près de sa taille. Elle aurait pu se sentir gênée de leur position mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La prise de Sandy était si délicate qu'elle aurait pu s'en dégager à tout moment et elle se sentait étrangement en sureté. Alors que les lèvres du garçon semblaient lentement s'approcher des siennes, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Avec un sourire gêné, Sandy se releva et la laissa décrocher, se détournant quelque peu par pudeur.

Un sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Ange décrocha. C'était Astrid. L'adolescente posa sa main sur celle de Sandy. Et tout s'effondra. Elle pensait que ce rêve se réaliserait, aujourd'hui. Elle y croyait. Mais dès qu'elle s'approchait de ceux que sa grand-mère appelait "les hommes", tout partait en vrac. Qu'elle les aime ou qu'elle les déteste, tout se passait toujours mal. Et c'était sa faute. Elle retira sa main de celle de Sandy, ignorant son regard d'incompréhension. Elle voulait lui faire confiance mais elle en était incapable.

Alors oui, pour le moment ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Alors? laissez une review pleeeeeeeeze!

Le prochain chapitre sera posté en fin de semaine (j'en mettrais peut-être deux d'un coup cette fois :D)

Biiz


	7. Chapitre sixième

Heeeey, un petit chapitre avant de partir, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en poster un autre avant ce soir mais si non, je vous fais plein de bizes!

Je t'ai déjà répondu The Deadly Nadder mais bon, tu remarqueras que je suis encore sadique à la fin de ce chapitre-là ;)

Incognito: contente que ça te plaise, tu vas enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harold ;)

Jaridapowa: Je ne sais pas si tu verras cette réponse mais, sait-on jamais, je te le dis. Donc d'abord, je ne connaissais pas cette appellation pour le couple Merida/Jack donc j'ai eu un léger WHAT THE FUCK O.O mais c'est passé ^^

Et donc non, ce n'est pas vraiment prévu dans cette fic mais peut-être qu'un jour j'en écrirais une sur eux ;)

CommuTBF: heureuse que ça te plaise ;) J'ai envie de rattraper mon avance et donc à la rentrée d'Irlande (oui, parce que je pars en Irlande!) je posterais beaucoup :D

Allez, sachons enfin ce qu'a bien pu faire Harold...

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : I wondered if this kid has lost his mind_

Astrid était avec Jack, à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était assis à côté d'elle et venait de raccrocher son portable. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harold. Jack avait donc prévenu Ange, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à faire avant, trop sonnés pour penser à quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme se tenait la tête entre les mains, son éternelle tresse était défaite mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait pas que… Que… Un sanglot l'étouffa alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça faisait quelques heures mais elle avait l'impression que ça s'était passé une éternité plus tôt. Tout avait commencé par l'appel d'Ange…

OoO

_- Astrid ?_

_- Oui Ange, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Désolée de te déranger, Harold a disparu et je savais pas qui appeler, je sais pas quoi faire non plus, Stoïck est pas là et je me suis dit…_

_- Jack et Sandy ne peuvent pas t'aider ? Ils sont chez toi non ?_

_- Quoi ? Euh oui, oui, Jack et Sandy sont ici._

_- T'avais un truc prévu ?_

_- Oui, on devait aller à la plage avec Sandy, et Jack venait travailler avec Harold…_

_- Ah d'accord ! Tu me passes Jack s'il te plait ?_

_- Euh d'accord, je te le passe._

_Astrid avait attendu quelques instants que Jack récupère le mobile avant de…_

_- Oui Astrid, c'est moi._

_- Jack, je sais où est Harold et je sais ce qu'il va faire, c'est très grave mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Ange, tu penses que… Enfin, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée mais tu penses qu'on pourrait gérer ça tous les deux ? Ou peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux la prévenir…_

_- Tu sais où il est ? Mais c'est génial ! Ben écoutes, je prends le bus, on se rejoint et on va le chercher ensemble ? Parfait, à tout' !_

_Et il avait raccroché. Alors Astrid l'avait attendu, elle avait patienté pour le voir arriver, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le paraissait au téléphone. Au lieu du bus, c'était la voiture de Jack qui s'était arrêtée devant Astrid. La portière côté passager s'était ouverte sur le visage inquiet du jeune homme._

_- Grimpe._

_Astrid monta sans poser de questions, mettant de côté cette rivalité qui les opposait l'année dernière. Harold était en danger et il avait besoin d'eux. _

_- On va où ? lui demanda Jack en manœuvrant pour s'éloigner de la cité des mimosas._

_- A la gare._

_Jack ne posa pas de question et partit à pleine vitesse. Il voyait dans le regard d'Astrid l'urgence de la situation. Ils arrivèrent en à peine dix minutes à la petite gare de la ville. Astrid passa devant et Jack la suivit alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les quais. Le regard bleu de la jeune femme parcourut le quai rapidement, enregistrant la mère de famille et ses enfants turbulents, l'homme maussade en costume marron, le jeune avec son casque sur les oreilles et la jeune femme, un livre à la main. Puis ses yeux se posèrent de l'autre côté de la voie. Sur Pitch Black et ses Cauchemars. Les jeunes ricanaient. Car en face d'eux se trouvait Harold. Il portait un simple tee-shirt vert, sûrement enfilé à la hâte, qui le faisait frissonner dans l'air froid de la gare. Astrid appela son nom mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était loin, très loin, à l'autre bout du quai, presque hors de la gare. Là où des herbes sauvages poussaient et masquaient le tremblement de ses jambes. Le train arrivait et émit un sifflement strident qui la réveilla. Elle regarda l'action comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti._

_La main de Pitch tendue vers Harold, de l'autre côté des rails. Harold qui se met en marche lentement, descendant sur la voie alors que le train n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Son corps amorphe de jeune fille poussé par celui de Jack. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et en sweat bleu qui court. Harold presque de l'autre côté qui trébuche au dernier moment. Pitch qui ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour l'aider alors que le train arrive de plus en plus vite. Jack, qui traverse en courant et sautant la voie. L'albinos qui repousse le gotique et s'avance pour attraper la main d'Harold. Le corps maigrelet du brun, tiré par l'autre, qui glisse sur les rails et se relève._

_Les freins._

_Trop tard._

_Puis Astrid revient soudain à la vie, alors que les Cauchemars fuient la scène et que les pleurs d'un enfant retentissent derrière elle. Son propre cri lui déchire la gorge et elle court en tombant presque jusqu'à la scène. De l'autre côté des rails, Jack tient Harold dans ses bras et le sang couvre une de ses mains. Avec l'autre, il tient contre son oreille un portable avec lequel il appelle les secours, monstrueusement calme et serein. Astrid descend pour le rejoindre par les souterrains. Instinctivement, profitant de l'anesthésie du choc pour ne rien ressentir, elle défait les bandes autour de ses poignets et les enroule autour de la jambe d'Harold. Le sang ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Des larmes lui brouillent la vue alors qu'elle entend vaguement Jack lui assurer que les secours arrivent. Harold a les yeux qui tremblent et délire. Alors que la jeune femme se penche vers lui, elle l'entend murmurer :_

_- Il ne voulait pas de moi… Alors je veux mourir. Laisse-moi mourir. Je voulais mourir…_

_Puis ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital._

_- Tu me passes ton téléphone ?_

_- Tiens._

_- Merci._

_Elle avait à peine entendu Jack appeler Ange. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient là mais elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Harold était au bloc opératoire. Et ils attendaient, bêtement._

Jack avait à peine compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait. C'est à peine s'il avait eu conscience du danger de mort. Il n'avait repris ses esprits qu'à l'hôpital. Et il avait pris sur lui d'appeler Ange.

- Oui Astrid ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

La voix joyeuse d'Ange lui fit extrêmement mal au cœur. Car il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, parce que c'était sa faute.

- Ange, c'est Jack.

OoO

Depuis 20 ans de service à l'hôpital, les infirmières n'avaient jamais eu affaire à un cas aussi étrange. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce jeune homme et ses deux amis. Ils étaient totalement perdus et n'avaient pas voulu rentrer chez eux. Puis cette fille avait débarqué. Elle semblait très jeune et en même temps avoir beaucoup vécu. Elle était entrée complètement paniquée, armée de carnets de santé et de justificatifs. Elle voulait voir son cousin. Le garçon de cet après-midi. On lui avait demandé de se calmer. Elle voulait voir son cousin. On l'avait amenée voir les amis du garçon. Elle voulait voir son cousin. Elle _exigeait_ de le voir.

Ange avait débarqué à l'hôpital dès qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle avait laissé un mot pour Stoïck, lui expliquant brièvement la situation au cas où il rentrerait avant elle, et avait filé. Sandy avait paru abandonné mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Enfin non, elle ne s'en fichait pas mais Harold passait malheureusement avant son flirt. L'inquiétude battait dans son cœur. _Ange, c'est Jack. Il y a eu un… un accident avec Harold. On est à l'hôpital avec Astrid. Si tu pouvais venir ce serait… Enfin ce serait bien quoi._

- Jackson Frost !

Jack rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant son nom complet. Seuls ses parents l'avaient jamais appelé comme ça, parfois les profs (mais il les remettait vite dans les rangs) et Jamie, pour le taquiner ou quand il était en colère. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Ange, il eut l'impression de voir une autre femme. Elle était terrifiante. Des larmes débordant de ses yeux, elle se planta devant lui et le menaça :

- Si je découvre qu'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit et que tu es, par un quelconque moyen, responsable, je te jure que jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit je…

La jeune femme s'effondra, sa jambe blessée cédant sous son poids. Astrid la regarda avec des yeux vides, réalisant avec peine ce qui était en train de se passer alors que Jack s'agenouillait près de la jeune femme. Elle s'était évanouie. Une infirmière passa près d'eux et prit Ange en charge, leur assurant qu'Harold allait bien et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez eux. Jack croisa Stoïck, paniqué, qui ne les aperçut pas. Il fuyait avec Astrid, encore sous le choc. La jeune femme se massait les poignets, torturant ses cicatrices, légères et douces. Elle embrassa Jack sur les deux joues, semblant oublier que depuis un an elle le détestait, lorsqu'il la déposa chez elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle serait à l'hôpital dès la première heure demain matin. Il y serait aussi.

En soupirant, il prit le temps de se calmer avant de rentrer. Le front appuyé contre le volant, il laissa échapper un autre soupir. Il était devant chez lui. La voiture de ses parents était garée devant le garage. Bon, il rentrerait plus tard. Jack manœuvra pour se diriger dans un endroit plus calme. Abandonnant la voiture, il descendit du véhicule pour faire quelques pas le long du lac. Jamie lui manquait. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans et il lui manquait toujours autant. Il n'aimait pas aller au cimetière et ne s'y était rendu que pour l'enterrement. Pour lui, Jamie reposait ici, à jamais figé sous la glace. Un genou à terre, Jack caressa du bout des doigts la très fine couche de givre qui commençait à recouvrir le lac. Il serait si facile de faire quelques pas sur le givre et de se laisser couler… Un soupir échappa au jeune homme. Il comprenait Harold, puisque lui aussi avait failli mourir d'amour. Et il s'en voulait tellement…

OoO

Ange ouvra les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Une bouffée de panique lui saisit la gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut un hôpital. Elle se calma quand elle aperçut une main pâle et tremblante près de son bras. Elle s'était relevée un peu trop brusquement et les yeux bleus d'Astrid l'observaient avec inquiétude.

- Tu savais.

Astrid baissa la tête devant l'accusation de la jeune femme brune. Ses yeux noirs la fusillaient.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin Ange, je pensais que je pourrais l'arrêter et… Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Sans même sembler l'écouter, Ange se releva et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- As-tu une idée, même minime de ce qu'Harold a pu vivre ?

Ange arracha les quelques tubes que les infirmières lui avaient posée pour la nuit.

- Je… Bien sûr, affirma la blonde en rougissant, j'ai vécu quasiment la même chose !

- C'était une fille n'est-ce pas ?

Astrid la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'Ange se débarrassait sans pudeur de la blouse d'hôpital.

- Quoi ?

- La personne qui t'a fait du mal comme Pitch est en train d'en faire à Harold, c'était une fille ?

Ange regarda Astrid droit dans les yeux, enfilant son pantalon en se tortillant pour faire entrer sa jambe tordue dans le jean froissé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Ange, c'était une fille oui mais…

- Maintenant réfléchis, tu avais quel âge ?

- Seize, dix-sept ans…

- Et déjà des petits-amis ?

- Deux, trois pas plus, pourquoi ?

Ange fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et lança un regard agacé vers la jeune femme blonde, qui semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre. Pieds nus, les cheveux encore emmêlés de sa nuit en vrac, Ange martela chaque phrase, faisant un peu plus reculer Astrid contre le mur.

- Tu savais ce qu'était qu'être aimée et d'aimer en retour. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre, de ce que moi j'ai pu apprendre sur ce que tu appelles l'amour. A cause de moi, Harold n'a pu voir que les côtés négatifs d'une relation. Car rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Tu ne le connais pas et tu ne me connais pas non plus, tu ne sais pas ce que notre famille a pu traverser. Tu n'avais rien à faire de lui jusqu'à ce que tu découvres son lien avec Pitch et les Cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Car tu pensais pouvoir avoir une vengeance. Tu pensais qu'Harold, à 20 ans, serait plus fort que toi, gamine de 16 ans… Mais tu avais tort. Tu avais tort puisqu'il ne connaissait rien de ce que toi tu pouvais connaître. Et lorsque cette fille t'a demandé de te trancher les veines, tu l'as fait. Pourquoi Harold ne serait-il pas tombé dans le piège ? Car c'est ce qu'ils vous demandent n'est-ce pas ? Il lui a demandé de se jeter sous un train c'est ça ? Réponds !

Astrid se recroquevilla devant la colère de la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, Ange était terrifiante.

- Je… Je ne savais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter et… Ange, tu ne devrais pas sortir.

Ange se retourna alors qu'elle avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée.

- Astrid, j'aurais dû venir avec toi plutôt que de laisser Jack partir et de sortir avec Sandy. Il avait besoin de moi et de personne d'autre. Tu as essayé de l'appeler n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne s'est même pas retourné ? Si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait regardé et… Ne perds pas ma confiance Astrid, laisse-moi le voir.

- Il est chambre 248.

- Merci.

Ange déposa impulsivement un baiser sur la joue d'Astrid, sans remarquer la légère gêne qui envahissait la jeune femme, et s'éloigna. Harold avait toujours eu besoin d'elle et elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Elle entendit Astrid trottiner derrière elle alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la chambre d'Harold. Stoïck était là, près du lit de son fils, les yeux rouges. Et, assis dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait Jack. Ange sentit son sang s'échauffer. Il osait se faire passer pour un ami ? Alors qu'il lui avait menti ?

- Jackson.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'endure en ce moment ?

- Je…

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'aurais pu ressentir, si j'étais partie et qu'il serait mort ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de se demander sans cesse "Et si j'avais été là ?" ?

Jack ne sut que répondre tant la voix d'Ange était calme. Puis il vit ses yeux sombres changer et il comprit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas avant même qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu m'as fait croire que tout allait bien ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu maîtrisais la situation ! Tu as contrôlé Astrid pour qu'elle n'insiste pas ! Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix ! Plus jamais je ne te ferais confiance ! Plus jamais… Je ne crois plus en toi.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, furieux. Sans même lui accorder un regard, Ange se dirigea vers le lit d'Harold. Son cousin était réveillé depuis peu et l'appelait du bout des lèvres.

Astrid observa la scène comme la veille, se sentant totalement impuissante, et étrangère. Elle tenta à peine de retenir Jack lorsqu'il claqua la porte. Puis elle reporta son regard vers Ange et Harold. Allongé dans son lit, si faible et fragile, le jeune homme appelait sa cousine. Celle-ci s'approcha et Astrid put voir les mains de la jeune femme trembler. Elle caressa les cicatrices qui la suivaient depuis des années. Elle avait cru ne pas être guérie, avoir besoin d'Harold. Mais elle allait bien. Elle allait bien, elle…

La main d'Ange effleura le drap du bout des doigts, là où il manquait maintenant la jambe d'Harold. Le jeune homme murmura quelques mots qu'Astrid ne saisit pas. Et elle regarda avec stupeur Ange le gifler, violemment, sans prévenir. Le garçon, sonné, ne réagit pas tout de suite alors qu'Astrid se demandait si Ange n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit.

* * *

Alors, comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, je n'ai pas pu mettre d'extrait de dessin animé dans ce chapitre (pour des raisons évidentes hein, ça se fait pas dans un hôpital^^) et la réponse au dessin animé précédent était Merlin l'enchanteur :)

Voilà voilà, laissez un mot pour dire si vous aimez, ça fait plaisir et je réponds toujours ;)

Biiz


	8. Chapitre septième

Allez, comme j'ai le temps et tout, je met de suite un nouveau chapitre ;)

The Deadly Nadder: Effectivement, Ange est... Chiante. Enfin, elle a ses raisons mais l'attitude qu'elle avait au chapitre précédent est pire que chiante. M'enfin, je devais éliminer un peu Astrid donc bon^^ Même si je ne peux pas me saquer une telle attitude, je me vengerais sur Ange.

Tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'a dit Harold, je ne sais pas si ça méritait une telle colère mais moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait ;)

Allez, bonne lecture à tous, je n'ai pas pu mettre de jeu dans ce chap non plus donc ce sera pas vraiment systhématique (surtout qu'on est en période de crise^^') mais dès le chapitre suivant je pense pouvoir le remettre en place ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : You're all I ever needed_

Harold s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Son père le regardait. Et dans ses yeux, le jeune homme ne lisait que de la déception. Alors il avait préféré fuir son regard. Dans un coin de la pièce, Jack l'observait. Harold ne voulut pas le remercier. Il ne voulait voir qu'Ange mais elle n'était pas là. Alors il referma les yeux et souhaita pendant un instant de ne jamais les rouvrir.

Mais il se réveilla. La voix d'Ange, hors de son champ de vision, assassinait par les mots, tranchante.

- Je ne crois plus en toi.

- Ange…

Sa cousine se tourna vers lui, ignorant à présent Jack qui sortit en claquant la porte. Harold cligna des yeux et Ange apparut près de lui. Il sentit à peine les doigts délicats de la jeune femme sur le drap.

- Je voulais mourir Ange, murmura-t-il, je voulais mourir…

Il vit le regard d'Ange se durcir. Et la claque vola.

- Harold Horrendous Haddock, je t'interdis de prononcer à nouveau ces mots surtout si tu veux mourir à cause de cet imbécile. Je t'interdis de mourir de ton plein gré et je te jure que si tu oses retenter de mettre fin à tes jours, tu n'as pas intérêt à te louper ou je te tue de mes propres mains !

- Ange, tu es folle, ça ne va pas ?

- Astrid, mêle-toi de ton cul !

Astrid recula d'un pas, terrorisée alors qu'Ange ne s'était même pas retournée pour lui parler.

- Quant à toi, reprit la brune en s'adressant à son cousin, tu es le plus grand de tous les imbéciles qu'il m'a été permis de côtoyer, je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te redonner une claque. Si tu penses que ce connard vaut la peine, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Alors à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus aucun secret dans cette famille ! Dès ce soir, je vais vivre ma vie, tu vas vivre la tienne et je ne veux plus te voir déprimer ou avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi d'accord ? Je ne veux plus m'occuper de toi, tu as l'âge de… de vivre.

La voix d'Ange se cassa d'avoir trop crié et Astrid hésita à s'approcher, craignant que la jeune femme ne pète vraiment les plombs. Puis elle vit les épaules d'Ange trembler légèrement. Et elle comprit.

Harold observa Ange avec douceur et se mit en position assise pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et il tenta de la calmer.

- Ne pleure pas petite sœur, ne pleure pas.

Stoïck se joignit à lui et posa une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune femme qui traitait Harold d'imbécile à travers ses larmes. Astrid sortit de la pointe des pieds. Elle était de trop. Une fois dehors, elle retira les bandes qu'elle avait remises sur ses avant-bras, masquant ses anciennes cicatrices. Si quelqu'un lui avait parlé aussi violemment, elle aurait eu le courage de se relever, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Harold n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Car il avait Ange. Astrid referma la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna.

OoO

Ange noua ses chaussures. Elle avait loupé les cours aujourd'hui mais ne comptait pas se coucher plus tôt pour autant. Il avait été décidé qu'Harold séjournerait à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que sa blessure ait totalement cicatrisé, et la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester calme si elle ne sortait pas. Elle était en train d'enfiler son manteau, maîtrisant difficilement l'excitation de Rüle qui sautait près d'elle, lorsque Stoïck se décida à lui parler.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je ne rentrerais pas tard, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Ange se stoppa, ses yeux noirs fixant l'homme. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère, Wendy. Les mêmes yeux que toutes les femmes de sa famille. Stoïck chancela un peu, intimidé par ce regard qui lui rappelait tant Alice, sa femme disparue, avant de se lancer :

- Pourquoi Harold ne me parle pas ?

Il avait voulu paraître fort, juste poser sa question comme si ça ne comptait pas pour lui. Mais le couinement qui s'échappa de sa gorge ressemblait à celui d'un petit enfant. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise de l'entrée, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas la même langue. Il me fait en permanence des cachotteries, je ne savais même pas qu'il allait si mal, jusqu'à ce que les infirmières me disent qu'il avait tenté de… de nous quitter.

Ange tiqua sur ses derniers mots et posa une main sur l'épaule de son oncle, l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Il a besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugera pas. Je ne le jugerai pas. Enfin si mais pas sur… sur les mêmes choses que toi. Et puis, continua-t-elle dans un soupir, personne ne sait jamais lorsqu'un enfant va mal. Harold est encore un enfant. Et il n'a pas voulu nous quitter, il voulait mourir.

Elle fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna à moitié vers l'homme effondré.

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Et je tenterais de lui parler demain. Je te le promets.

OoO

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, la jeune femme se mit en marche. Elle ne savait même pas où aller, elle avait juste besoin de marcher. De prendre l'air. Et le froid qui lui brûlait les poumons lui faisait le plus grand bien. La chienne marchait près d'elle, à l'affut de n'importe quelle bestiole qu'elle pourrait s'amuser à poursuivre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ange se dirigea vers la plage. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans le sable, au creux de la petite crique que lui avait fait découvrir Sandy. Alors elle escalada les rochers et se retrouva à dominer l'océan. A ses pieds, l'étendue bleue se répandait, léchant le rivage et les rochers en douces vagues. Ange se pencha légèrement en avant, profitant du vent qui la ramenait vers la terre. Près de chez elle, le vent s'échappait vers la mer. C'était peut-être à cause de ça que…

Le vent souffla plus fort, la déséquilibrant et lui faisant faire un pas en arrière. Rüle aboya derrière elle, comme pour l'appeler à la rejoindre. La jeune femme se retourna, ignorant l'océan qui semblait l'attirer, ne se fiant qu'au vent qui la ramenait vers la terre, vers la vie. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez Stoïck… non. Lorsqu'elle rentra _chez elle_, elle fit un effort pour sourire à nouveau. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Demain, elle verrait Sandy et lui expliquerait. Tout se passerait bien.

OoO

_Du sang. Tellement de sang. Le corps d'une femme gisant au sol. Un homme qui hurle. Le couteau déchire la chair._

_Une femme chante en préparant le repas. La viande, découpée habilement, se transforme en tranches fines sous les assauts du couteau._

_Le corps d'un homme qui tombe. L'odeur du sang, écœurante. Soulagement. Paix. Dégoût._

_Une main qui se tend subitement vers elle, sortie du cadavre, et qui hisse le corps. Il est debout._

_Une journée à la plage. Les bras d'un homme qui se referme sur elle et qui la lance vers l'eau. Pour jouer. Une autre jeune fille qui rit avec elle. Une femme assise sur le sable._

_Des coups, des pleurs. Une femme au ventre rond qui ploie et se courbe sous les assauts d'un homme. Elle protège l'enfant._

_Le corps d'une jeune femme qui git sur la même plage. Le ciel est gris. L'homme crie sur la femme qui pleure son enfant. Un petit garçon regarde la scène._

_Les freins crissent. Trop tard. Le bras d'Ange la fait souffrir, presque autant que sa jambe. Des milliers de papillons se posent sur ses blessures. Elle se retourne vers l'homme. Elle réagit vite, l'adrénaline la contrôle et la possède. La grand-mère est mise à l'abri, enroulée dans une couverture. Du sang. Encore. Sec. Sur leurs mains._

_Le rouge envahit la vision de la jeune femme, dévorant ses mains comme des flammes. Au milieu de celles-ci, elle voit l'homme qui tombe. Et les yeux d'un enfant qui se jettent sur elle, la persécutent et l'accusent._

_Puis l'enfant réapparait le décor change et Ange l'observe alors qu'il court au milieu des fleurs, loin d'elle. Des rails traversent la prairie, tranchant la terre et les herbes de leur modernité coupante. L'enfant se retourne et lui murmure quelques mots. _Tu étais là et tu n'as rien pu faire, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu étais là._ Il traverse la voie et un train le fauche. Elle crie mais ne bouge pas. Le cadavre semble se glisser dans ses bras naturellement, comme si c'était elle qui avait fait le geste de le saisir._

_Dans ses bras, l'enfant ferme les yeux. Dans ses bras, Harold ferme les yeux. Il ne veut plus les rouvrir. Mais elle l'appelle et son propre cri lui déchire la gorge. Les papillons qui la consolaient apparaissent mais cette fois ils sont rouges et menaçant. Puis la dévorent._

_Rouge. Tout est rouge. Et le visage de l'homme apparaît. Il rit. Il rit. _

_Il rit._

Un hurlement réveilla Ange. Le sien. Strident et apeuré. Elle ne put se redresser entièrement, écrasée par le poids de Rüle qui dormait sur sa jambe blessée et avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. La chienne avait relevé la tête et posa son museau sur la joue de la jeune femme, inquiète pour sa protégée. Ange se calma, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Elle étouffait ici, il fallait qu'elle respire ! En trébuchant, elle se servit de l'animal comme d'une béquille alors que la chienne la guidait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Des larmes l'empêchaient de percevoir les contours des objets et Ange pesta contre elle-même alors qu'elle se battait avec ses volets. Puis l'air nocturne entra dans la chambre. Elle allait bien, tout n'était que cauchemars et illusions. Elle allait bien.

OoO

Raiponce regardait Aster. Jack le taquinait, ressortant apparemment sur son téléphone des photos dossier montrant le jeune homme avant, pendant et après son appareil dentaire. La blonde entendit Jack rire et surnommer Aster "Mon lapin". Elle sourit. A vrai dire, elle enviait leur groupe. Surtout le mercredi. Coincée entre Gothel, les frères Stabbington et Pitch, la pauvre Raiponce ne pouvait qu'envier Jack et Aster qui s'interpelaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. En effet, Aster et Tatiana étaient dans le même groupe que les trois meilleurs amis de la blonde alors que Jack et Sandy partageaient le groupe de Merida, Ange et Harold. Le dernier membre de leur groupe était absent. Raiponce fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer…

Ange n'en pouvait plus. La veille, elle s'était excusée, auprès des professeurs pour son absence et auprès de Sandy pour son attitude, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir arrangé les choses. Bien au contraire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter le sourire permanent de Jack. Elle le détestait parce qu'il l'avait manipulée et en même temps, elle lui était très reconnaissante car Astrid lui avait expliqué que sans lui Harold ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un éternel adolescent qui s'amusait. Qui riait. Qui souriait. Alors qu'elle allait mal. Sandy posa une main rassurante sur son bras mais elle le repoussa. Le regard du jeune homme blond se durcit un peu et il se détourna. C'était terriblement égoïste de la part d'Ange, et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle aurait voulu que tout le monde partage sa peine. Alors que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, comme avant, comme toujours…

Tatiana sentit un regard lui percer la nuque. Discrètement, elle se retourna pour croiser les yeux verts de Raiponce. Les deux jeunes femmes se détournèrent brusquement. Tatiana rougit sous la moquerie amicale d'Aster. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Car elle avait vu comme Raiponce le regardait. Et elle ne sut pourquoi mais cette constatation lui transperça le cœur… Aster la détourna bien vite de ses sombres pensées.

Oo *Quelques semaines plus tard* oO

A l'hôpital. Je suis à l'hôpital.

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'Harold arrivait à formuler depuis l'accident. En soupirant, il souleva le drap qui le recouvrait. Aussitôt, ses yeux se fermèrent. En soufflant lentement, il se força à les rouvrir et à contempler ce qui restait de sa jambe.

Je suis à l'hôpital et j'ai une prothèse qui remplace ma jambe gauche sous le genou.

La prothèse était d'assez bonne qualité, en carbone. Souple. La porte s'ouvrit et Ange entra dans la petite chambre. Stoïck ne pouvait pas être présent, à cause de son travail qui le retenait jusque tard dans la nuit, et il avait fait confiance à la jeune femme pour assurer le retour de son fils. Les vacances de la Toussaint débutaient le soir même, Ange avait donc tout son temps. Elle attrapa son cousin par le bras alors qu'il avait posé le pied par terre. Ce serait certes un peu long mais il y arriverait. Ils y arriveraient.

Ange n'avait cessé d'être là, lui apportant les cours et l'épaulant durant sa rééducation. Elle était étonnamment forte et autoritaire. Les seules autres visites qu'il avait eut étaient celles de son père, toujours un peu gênantes, celles d'Astrid, qui était toujours de bonne humeur mais qui semblait presque avoir pitié de lui, et celles de Merida. Là, c'était totalement différent. En à peine quelques jours, la rousse était devenue sa meilleure amie. Et une sœur et une meilleure amie c'était loin d'être la même chose. Avec elle, il parlait de tout et de rien. Elle lui demandait si ça allait, lui amenait des nouvelles de la classe…

Le projet d'art avait pris une tournure très différente de ce qui était prévu. Ange et Sandy travaillaient ensemble, la jeune femme faisant le dessin et le garçon créant un relief au sable. Jack avait pour consigne de sculpter des cibles que Merida ferait éclater. C'était loin de ce que la brune désirait bien sûr mais d'après Merida, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur l'école. Car Ange, elle, passait tous les jours voir Harold. Parfois, Merida l'accompagnait, ou elle croisait Astrid, légèrement refroidie depuis leur discussion bien que toujours gentille. La blonde avait à nouveau construit sa carapace et rien ne semblait pouvoir la détruire à présent.

Mais la cousine du jeune homme ne se souciait pas vraiment d'Astrid. Elle avait une famille, des amis… Et Ange voulait qu'Harold se rétablisse le plus vite possible et ne sorte pas affaiblit de cette épreuve. Elle avait donc presque coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Mais gardait des relations très amicales avec Merida et Sandy. Uniquement avec Merida et Sandy.

Alors qu'Ange partait devant avec son sac, Harold claudiqua derrière elle. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas : il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Elle l'attendit à la porte et il lui sourit. Elle était là, alors tout irait bien. Les deux jeunes traversèrent le hall de l'hôpital, Harold menant le rythme et Ange faisant en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas trop à la traîne. Ils prirent le bus et arrivèrent sans dommages jusqu'au domicile qu'ils partageaient avec Stoïck et la grand-mère. Ange était un peu pressée, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien pour ne pas culpabiliser son cousin sur sa lenteur, et dès que le bus ouvrit ses portes elle prit un peu d'avance. Harold ne lui en voulait pas : il savait à quel point c'était dur pour la jeune femme de laisser la vieille seule avec ses angoisses. Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte pour voir s'il n'était pas trop en retard, elle aperçut derrière lui la seule personne qu'elle n'autoriserait jamais à l'approcher. Pitch Black. Du haut des quelques marches, elle dominait la scène et l'observa un temps sans la comprendre. Elle observa le jeune homme s'approcher d'Harold, lui parler, tenter de lui attraper le bras, murmurer des mots qu'elle devinait d'excuses. Elle vit son cousin s'éloigner de lui, reculer, tenter de lui échapper. Elle entendit les mots claquer dans l'air froid.

Elle ne s'était jamais souciée de parler à Pitch de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle estimait que ce serait lancer des hostilités inutiles. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le laisser faire. En risquant de tomber, ce qui aurait gâché le moment héroïque, elle s'élança au bas des marches. La fureur la maintenant miraculeusement debout alors qu'elle marchait à une allure déraisonnable au vu de sa blessure.

Harold n'osait pas se retourner, hypnotisé par le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il lui assurait qu'il avait racheté sa faute, qu'il voulait à nouveau de lui, s'il le désirait. La main froide de Pitch sur son bras le réveilla et il s'écarta brutalement.

- Tiens tiens, l'ange gardien. Tu ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça je suppose ?

Le commentaire sarcastique du jeune homme rappela la présence discrète d'Ange à Harold, près de lui. Il s'accrocha à elle, lui prenant la main. Et Pitch sentit à cet instant qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il l'avait perdu. Qu'il ne gagnerait pas de points pour cette manche.

_Le temps est suspendu. Jusqu'à quand ? Quand sa colère va-t-elle le submerger ? Dans combien de secondes va-t-il perdre son sang froid ?_

Ange ferma les yeux en comptant les secondes de répit que lui accordait le jeune homme. Elle connaissait ce type d'hommes. Elle en avait côtoyé plusieurs et elle s'attendait à ce que la claque s'abatte. Violente. Mais un cri cassa l'instant suspendu. Brisa l'attente. Et tout s'enchaîna.

Jack, sa capuche rabattu, repoussa violemment Pitch et s'interposa entre lui et les deux autres. L'homme en noir retroussa ses lèvres comme un animal et fusilla l'albinos du regard.

- Jack ?

L'accent russe de celui qui venait de parler attira l'attention des quatre jeunes qui se jaugeaient du regard. Pitch s'échappa sans demander son reste. Ange soupira de soulagement, sans toutefois montrer qu'elle avait eut si peur. Un homme, nouveau voisin qui venait d'emménager dans la rue de Stoïck, s'approcha des jeunes et prit Jack dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre. Ange l'observa et pensa, même si elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais regarder Jack, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de le voir.

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ange avait invité tout le monde à prendre le thé.

Jack était légèrement gêné, sentant que si la jeune femme n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet, elle ne tarderait pas à lui poser LA question. Et il imaginait parfaitement le ton furieux qu'elle adopterait pour lui demander, avec ses yeux noirs brillant de colère : que faisais-tu si loin de chez toi Jackson Frost, comme par hasard le jour de la sortie d'Harold ?

Nord quand à lui, Nicholas Nord, se sentait parfaitement à l'aise à la tablée de ces jeunes, observé par une vieille femme un peu folle et flattant l'échine d'un énorme chien-loup noir. Il avait reconnu son élève de loin et avait pressenti les ennuis en apercevant la silhouette trop maigre de Pitch à ses côtés. Et maintenant, il avait découvert deux nouveaux amis de Jack et en était très heureux. Surtout qu'Ange, la jeune femme brune qui les avait invités à entrer, était très aimable avec lui. Il décida dès lors de devenir son gardien.

Ange était heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas peur de l'homme en face d'elle, bien qu'il soit imposant. Les grands yeux clairs du russe, continuellement écarquillés comme s'ils s'émerveillaient de toutes choses, s'étaient posés sur elle avec une telle douceur qu'elle n'avait pas eut peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait rassurée. Et lorsqu'elle lui apporta des gâteaux de l'avant-veille, faute de mieux, et qu'il les savoura comme le plus délicat des mets, elle lui accorda toute sa confiance. Elle croyait en lui.

Harold observa du coin de l'œil le sourire de Jack, différent de celui qu'il lui offrait d'ordinaire. Plus vrai, plus tendre. Comme si la présence du grand russe transformait l'albinos. Nord les avait sauvés, il en avait conscience. Et l'attitude d'Ange envers lui ne pouvait que confirmer le sentiment de confiance qu'il avait éprouvé dès sa rencontre avec ce père-noël des temps modernes. Sa longue barbe blanche et son manteau rouge, qu'il avait posé sur une chaise, lui rappelait ce personnage de conte. Il se souvenait avec délices de cette période de l'année, lorsque Ange venait fêter Noël chez lui. Ange… un regard vers elle suffisait à le rassurer, à le remettre sur pieds. Il avait bêtement pensé avoir besoin de Pitch au point d'en mourir mais maintenant, l'évidence s'imposa à lui : elle était tout ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, on peut dire que le suspense n'est pas trop important et que j'ai bouclé la péripétie comme ça ^^

Allez, je vous fais une bise et laissez un message si vous avez aimé ;)

Oh et, si vous voulez hein, passez voir mon one-shot sur Harold et Astrid, je l'ai posté il y a quelques jours ^^

Biiz et bonne continuation de vos vacances, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail si vous voulez communiquer avec moi: neila(point)lilsansfin(arobase)laposte(point)net

à dans deux semaines !


	9. Chapitre huitième

A NEEEEW CHAAPTER! (eh ouais, je parle anglais! la classe quoi!)

Bref, comment allez-vous mes adorables lecteurs adorés? Bonnes vacances? Encore en vacances? Je ne vous embêterai pas plus, juste vous rappeler que:

- J'ai écrit un potit one-shot (mourir pour vivre) sur Dragons, passez-le voir ;) (promis, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis^^)

- Le jeu sur les titres des chapitres prendra sûrement fin dans deux chapitres donc si vous voulez essayer de deviner l'astuce, dépêchez-vous (cadeau=un chapitre dédicacé)

- Le nouveau jeu (que j'appellerais le chabadabada dessins animés) est de retour à la fin de ce chapitre, essayez de deviner de quel dessin animé sont extraits les dialogues en _italique_ et vous gagnerez un chapitre dédicacé ;)

Bon ben c'est tout, Réponse Aux Reviews à la fin du chap'

Bonne lecture ;)

(oh et j'ai fait une référence à un poète qui m'horripile autant que je l'aime, saurez-vous la voir?)

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : I've got to look inside to truly understand_

Nord prit congé, proposant à Jack de le ramener s'il le désirait. Le jeune homme déclina poliment la proposition, sentant que dès que le grand russe aurait quitté la pièce Ange lui tomberait dessus sauvagement et qu'il valait mieux la laisser l'affronter ici qu'à l'école d'art. Et puis, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Harold et il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. La jeune femme avait pour le moment quitté la cuisine pour raccompagner Nord jusqu'à la porte, qui avait fait des manières et se faisait passer pour un gentleman, et Jack s'attendait à endurer sa colère dès son retour.

En attendant, il était seul à seul avec Harold et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme avait un peu maigri et que ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes. Il ne disait rien, comme gêné par la présence de l'albinos, et jouait avec un stylo qui trainait par là.

- Alors, est-ce que… ça va ?

Jack se fustigea pour cette entrée en matière pleine d'originalité. Franchement, il était vraiment incapable d'être lui-même ? Visiblement oui. Le regard d'Harold semblait totalement vide d'émotion mais lorsque Jack releva la tête, il croisa deux yeux verts plein de… reconnaissance ?

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harold posa sa main sur celle, plus pâle, de Jack. "Est-ce que ça va ?", "Tu vas bien ?", des phrases tellement simples dont sa cousine semblait avoir perdu le sens. Jamais elle ne lui avait posé ces questions. Jamais. Et jamais il n'avait pu avoir l'impression de la rassurer avec ces autres phrases très simples, doux mensonges qui permettent aux proches de moins s'inquiéter. Seule Merida lui demandait, son père semblant aussi avoir perdu le sens de ces mots. Astrid, quand elle le faisait, était pleine de pitié, comme si elle tentait de se mettre à sa place mais sans y parvenir. Et cela faisait longtemps que Merida n'avait pas pu passer le voir à l'hôpital.

- Ça va.

Et le sourire de Jack valait alors tous les encouragements qu'Ange avait pu lui offrir. Et même si c'était injuste pour la jeune femme de penser de cette manière, il sentit qu'en cet instant, dans cette cuisine mal éclairée et en présence d'une grand-mère timbrée, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le comprenait bien mieux.

- Jack, tu allais partir non ? Il se fait tard.

Harold se retourna vers sa cousine. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, son regard était empreint de douceur, calme, débarrassé de toute trace de menace. Mais le ton restait sans équivoque. Il regarda Jack partir et sentit à peine la main du garçon dans ses cheveux quand il les ébouriffa.

- On repassera dans la semaine avec les autres, ils attendent de tes nouvelles !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du brun alors qu'Ange poussait presque Jack vers la porte. Il avait hâte de revoir du monde et en même temps, il appréhendait son retour. Il n'assumait pas du tout d'avoir perdu un membre, contrairement à Ange qui semblait détachée de ses cicatrices. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres le voient comme ça et faisait tout pour que la prothèse ne se voit pas : pantalons et baskets ne le quittaient plus pour masquer la jambe manquante. Comment faisait Ange pour assumer ainsi ses marques sur le visage ?

OoO

Dans l'entrée, Ange regardait Jack. Elle avait été assez distante depuis l'accident d'Harold, accordant tout son temps libre à son cousin. Elle ne revoyait Sandy que lors des cours d'art, à peine en dehors, pour travailler sur leur dessin à deux. Malgré tout, elle avait conservé des relations amicales avec le blond, tout comme avec Merida et Astrid. Mais Jack… Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir manipulée qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui presque par instinct. Mais maintenant… Bon, elle pouvait avouer que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute.

- Alors, Jack Frost, que faisais-tu si loin de chez toi ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à la voir furieuse. Mais elle le regardait avec les mêmes yeux doux qu'elle avait eut dans la cuisine en présence d'Harold, agrémenté d'une légère pointe d'amusement qui le fit presque rougir. Une constatation frappa alors l'albinos : elle ne trichait pas. Jamais. La colère n'était pas feinte, la tristesse n'était pas feinte, le bonheur n'était pas feint. Quand elle allait mal, ça se voyait même si elle ne disait pas. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait des jours, parfois des périodes complètes, où elle allait mal et durant lesquelles il lui arrivait d'être hargneuse. Tout le monde savait alors qu'elle avait un problème, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, alors que lui, quand il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme… Personne ne le voyait. Et il se sentit alors très mal de lui avoir menti.

Et pour une fois il décida d'être honnête, de ne pas mentir.

- J'avais besoin de revoir Harold et j'osais pas… enfin, je supporte pas les hôpitaux donc je me suis dis que je pourrais le croiser… aujourd'hui.

Ange le regarda, sentant dans son regard qu'il s'efforçait d'être honnête. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, elle l'interpela et il se retourna pour l'observer.

- Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié la liste de règles, le jeu et tout le reste Jack. Harold semble… avoir confiance en toi. Donc je ne t'empêcherais pas de le voir, de devenir ami avec lui… Mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te promets que plus jamais tu ne l'approcheras.

- T'inquiète Ange, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Pitch maintenant.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait Jack disparaître dans les rues maintenant assombries. Elle ne voulait pas croire en lui, pas si vite et pas alors qu'il lui faisait encore peur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Elle sentit la présence d'Harold dans son dos. Les mains de son cousin l'enlacèrent et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Viens petite sœur, allons manger. Je crois que la grand-mère a faim.

OoO

Ange sortait de la douche quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Courant à moitié, seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, elle se précipita vers le mobile, habitée par une crainte irrationnelle envers le petit appareil. Elle avait tellement peur de rater un appel qu'elle se mettait à paniquer dès qu'il sonnait loin d'elle.

- Oui allo bonjour non bonsoir !

_- Respire Ange, c'est moi._

- Ah Merida, alors ?

_- Ben j'ai juste piqué une crise quoi. Mais ça a pas suffi pour que ma mère décale le départ… Tu m'excuseras auprès d'Harold ok ? Non parce que ça me fait vraiment chier de pas pouvoir venir ce soir et bon…_

- Je lui dirais, rit Ange, mais pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé directement ?

_- Bah ma mère allait péter les plombs si je passais trois heures au téléphone et tu sais très bien qu'on arrête pas de parler depuis qu'il est à l'hôpital et-_

- Ouais alors que moi t'as rien à me dire ?

_ - C'est ça ! Enfin non mais… Oui maman, j'en ai pour deux secondes, tu peux pas t'occuper de toi deux secondes ?!_

- T'inquiète la belle, je te taquinais. Je sais très bien que c'est pas pareil, je dirais à Harold que t'as appelé, passe de bonnes vacances !

_- Merci Ange, t'es vraiment sympa ! Mais tu parles de vacances… C'est toujours d'accord pour m'inviter le dernier week-end ?_

- Mais oui ! Raccroche maintenant si tu veux pas te faire confisquer le portable, ce serait con que tu puisses plus du tout donner de nouvelles !

_ Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'adore, tu as une conscience multiple, alors qu'avec Harold on n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de parler et…_

- Merida...

_ - Je rappellerais demain, bises !_

Ange referma le clapet de son téléphone en souriant. Merida et Harold avaient une relation qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais mais cela ne la gênait en aucun cas, loin de là. Elle était simplement heureuse que son cousin puisse passer des heures au téléphone, à parler de tout et de rien, d'autre chose, surtout pas de sa prothèse ou de ses soins, de la grand-mère malade et de tous ces sujets gênants, dérangeants. Il avait quelqu'un pour le regarder bêtement et lui demander "ça va ?". Comme Jack l'avait fait plus tôt. Car oui, elle l'avait entendu. Et oui, malgré ce que son cousin pensait, elle comprenait à quel point ces mots étaient importants pour lui. Et elle savait à quel point ces mêmes mots manquaient à Harold lorsque Merida n'était pas là pour les dire.

Mais Ange ne pouvait plus les prononcer.

Car pour elle ils ne voulaient plus rien à dire. Elle avait entendu tant de personnes lui poser cette question avec tellement de condescendance, de pitié, dans la voix. Et, à chaque fois, elle souhaitait ardemment leur répondre la vérité. Sauf que ça ne se faisait pas de regarder un adulte droit dans les yeux et de lui dire :

- Ecoutez, mon père est mort, et même si je ne le devrais pas, je m'en réjouis. Parce que s'il était mort plus tôt, peut-être que j'aurais encore une mère pour me rappeler à quel point c'était un homme bien avant, une sœur pour plaisanter avec moi et m'apprendre des choses de filles qui ne me seraient d'aucune utilité, mais que je serais fière de partager, et un frère qui aurait toute la vie devant lui, avec qui je pourrais jouer, et à qui je répéterais chaque jour combien je l'aime. Oh et peut-être aussi que ma grand-mère ne serait pas devenue totalement folle, que je ne serais pas accusée de meurtre et de non-assistance à personne en danger et que j'aurais toujours un visage lisse et agréable à regarder. Mais sinon ça va, oui. Et vous Madame la juge, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête en entrant dans sa chambre. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question normalement, sans mentir ni trembler ni rire. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle enfila rapidement un tee-shirt qu'elle avait piqué à Harold, et qui lui servait de pyjama, et un minishort souple avant de traverser le couloir en vu de prévenir son cousin de l'appel de son amie. Toujours souriante, elle entra sans frapper, poussant le battant entrouvert. Et s'arrêta net.

Harold était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer mais ce ne fut pas la quasi-nudité du jeune homme qui stoppa Ange. Il était debout devant un miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Ainsi que son regard douloureux qu'Ange connaissait si bien. Car elle avait exactement le même, elle le savait, lorsqu'elle surprenait son reflet nu. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, se doutant parfaitement de ce qu'il lui demanderait dans quelques instants.

- Merida a appelé, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps au téléphone. Elle rappellera sûrement demain si maman ours la laisse faire.

Harold n'eut qu'un demi-sourire en entendant le surnom mi-affectueux mi- moqueur que donnait Merida elle-même à sa mère.

- Je sais, elle m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle partait en vacances. J'ai pas tout compris mais apparemment sa mère sera sévère sur l'utilisation du portable alors elle pourra appeler que le soir. Elle venait sûrement prendre de tes nouvelles sans vraiment l'avouer.

- Tout s'explique, se moqua gentiment Ange, même le fait que c'est moi qu'elle appelait.

- Oh, elle t'aime bien quand même !

La plaisanterie sonnait faux et ils le savaient parfaitement : ils n'étaient pas d'humeur. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant pendre dans le vide sa jambe et sa prothèse. Il observa des pieds à la tête celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, remarquant qu'elle était déjà habillée pour la nuit, contrairement à son habitude.

- Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?

- Pas envie. Et puis, le jour où je sortirais en short, il neigera des poules !

Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent restait amer, comme une mauvaise plaisanterie qui ne fait plus rire personne. Car si les cicatrices sur son visage ou son bras n'étaient jamais dissimulées, peu de gens savaient qu'elle avait aussi des marques sur la jambe, résultat de l'Accident. Et Harold était le premier à savoir qu'elle ne sortirait jamais habillée si court, exposant à la vue de tous sa jambe blessée. Elle boitait et c'était largement suffisant.

- Comment tu fais pour assumer…tout ça ?

Ange baissa la tête et regarda sa main recouverte de cicatrices.

- Je ne suis pas seule. Si Stoïck et toi n'étiez pas là pour me regarder chaque jour sans dégoût, je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. Et puis… ces cicatrices en particulier (elle désigna celles de son visage et de son bras), elles font partie intégrante de moi. Je ne pourrais me résoudre à les maquiller ou les camoufler en permanence. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis. Mais je continue à tricher comme les autres, rit-elle amèrement en ravalant ses larmes, je cache les cicatrices de ma jambe, de mon flanc et de… mon dos.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour masquer leur tremblement. Harold hésita à la prendre dans ses bras et referma finalement ses ailes sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre et de ce non-dit très doux, car ils connaissaient tous les deux l'histoire et que parler ne servait à rien.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ange se dégagea et essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Harold sourit en essuyant les siennes. Et ils rirent. Ils rirent seulement pour rire, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. La jeune femme se leva et referma la porte comme une mère, uniquement lorsqu'Harold se fut glissé dans ses couvertures.

- Bonne nuit, prince des nuées.

- Si je suis prince, tu es ma princesse, marmonna Harold en s'endormant déjà. Bonne nuit princesse…

Ange lui fit son plus doux sourire et referma la porte.

OoO

Ange prit le temps de passer coucher la grand-mère, étrangement calme malgré le contexte stressant qui régnait en ce moment, entre Harold hospitalisé et Stoïck souvent absent. La jeune femme la trouva sagement assise sur son lit, noircissant un vieux livre vierge d'une écriture serrée et appliquée. Harold lui avait fabriqué une table en bois, sur roulette, qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme un bureau en étant au chaud sous ses couettes. Ange déposa un baiser sur le front de la vieille qui fermait toujours le cahier à son entrée. Mais tant que la grand-mère restait calme, Ange ne se voyait pas se battre avec elle pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Elle pouvait bien écrire une histoire pornographique, cela lui était bien égal.

En montant se coucher, Ange eut soudain envie de revoir de vieux films qu'avait tournés Stoïck. Elle s'assit donc à son bureau, repoussant quelques croquis, et lança le film amateur. Elle posa la tête sur ses bras, monta un peu le son, et regarda s'agiter à l'écran trois enfants. Elle vit les enfants grandir, au fil des films, deux petites filles très semblables bien qu'avec un grand écart d'âge et un garçon un peu maladroit. La femme qui les accompagnait, bientôt avec un tout petit enfant dans les bras, riait et rougissait sous les commentaires de Stoïck, transformé en cameraman professionnel pour amuser son public. Et à cet instant, elle sut que cette nuit les cauchemars la laisseraient en paix.

OoO

Stoïck rentra vers deux heures du matin. Il passa dans la chambre de la grand-mère, dans celle de son fils puis finit par celle d'Ange. Il trouva la jeune femme endormie à son bureau, regardant en boucle des films de vacances. A l'écran, entassés devant une petite télévision, Harold, Ange et Aurore, la sœur de celle-ci, regardait un dessin animé :

_Papa ! P'pa ?_

_P'pa… Tu te réveilles ? Il faut que tu te lèves… P'pa ? Allez viens on rentre…_

_A l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait…_

Stoïck ne regarda pas longtemps l'ordinateur, juste assez pour capter les quelques dialogues déchirants. Il se décida ensuite à réveiller sa nièce.

Ange, qui se réveillait d'ordinaire au moindre bruit, mit quelques minutes à émerger. Stoïck lui sourit et déposa un baiser piquant sur son front qui lui fit froncer le nez. Elle adorait la barbe de son oncle depuis toujours. Elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit, encore engourdie par les rêves (oui, les rêves !), et laissa Stoïck fermer la porte pendant que Rüle prenait place sur son lit. Elle ne réussit pourtant pas à retrouver le sommeil de sitôt.

Comment faisait-elle ? Vraiment ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avançait tout simplement. Et elle devait à présent se questionner pour comprendre ce qui la faisait tenir. Regarder au plus profond d'elle-même pour réellement comprendre…

* * *

The Deadly Nadder: Je t'ai déjà répondu mais sache que ça me fait plaisir que tu passes toujours me lire ;) As-tu trouvé toutes mes références?

CommuTBF: Niarf, contente que ça te plaise autant ^^ Le rythme des chapitres va sûrement descendre un peu mais je continuerai de publier régulièrement pour que tu te sentes gâtée ;)

Mr Insom: Si j'ai bien compris, les commentaires de JaridaPowa, Incognito et Insomniaque venaient tous de toi? Dans ce cas je pense pouvoir te faire une bonne surprise... Contente que tu me suives ;)


	10. Chapitre neuvième

Allez, on se lance dans le neuvième chapitre, moment clé de l'histoire, j'en dis pas plus!

Réponses aux reviews, remerciements etc...:

Chaussange: voilà la suite, on en apprend vraiment plus...

The Deadly Nadder: ça y est, on SAIT! Et moi aussi, j'aime pas la phrase du "tu vas bien", c'est pour ça que je voulais le faire remarquer ^^

Mr Insom: Tu as déjà eu le chapitre en avance, je n'ai donc rien à t'apprendre je pense ;)

Merci à vous trois de me suivre et de laisser des commentaires et au Dieu Fougère de me faire l'honneur de me lire :)

Vous pouvez applaudir Mr Insom et The Deadly Nadder qui ont toutes les deux gagné le chabadabada du chapitre 8!

Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à Mr Insom, qui a même trouvé l'astuce des chapitres, le prochain sera pour The Deadly Nadder ;)

Bravo Insom!

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : I know the path to choose_

Ange se leva la première, comme toujours, et s'installa dans le canapé. Son portable à la main, elle hésitait depuis hier à envoyer un sms déjà écrit. En fermant les yeux, elle finit par appuyer sur la touche envoi. Dans un état de fébrilité extrême, elle tenta de se calmer, sachant pertinemment que son correspondant devait encore dormir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même de consulter son portable à tout instant, priant pour que la réponse soit positive. Totalement concentrée, elle n'entendit pas Stoïck descendre lourdement les marches.

L'homme s'arrêta pour la regarder. Assise dans le canapé, elle ouvrait et refermait le clapet de son téléphone. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer dans un sourire à la petite fille qu'elle avait été autrefois, à s'agiter devant la caméra avec sa sœur et Harold. Sa mère ressemblait tellement à celle d'Harold, à chaque fois que Stoïck revoyait ce film, il avait l'impression de voir sa femme. Cette dernière était morte à la naissance d'Harold et Stoïck avait pris un soin particulier à ne jamais rompre le contact avec la famille de Wendy, sa défunte épouse. Ainsi, il avait gardé le contact avec Alice, la mère d'Ange, et avec la vieille Gisèle, la grand-mère un peu toquée. La troisième fille de la fratrie, Hansel, était elle aussi décédée dans des circonstances tragiques et Aurore, la grande sœur d'Ange, avait subi le même sort. Non, dans cette famille, ils n'avaient pas de chance avec les hommes…

Ange se tourna soudain vers son oncle et lui sourit. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine. Ange fit chauffer du lait pour elle, attrapa une pomme verte qu'elle croqua et garda entre ses dents alors que le bacon frétillait dans la poêle. Elle y ajouta deux œufs et chantonna. Stoïck était étonné de la voir si joyeuse, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la tentative de suicide d'Harold. Il mit sa bonne humeur sur le compte du retour de son cousin à la maison.

Ange lui servit ses œufs et son bacon et lâcha sa pomme un instant pour regarder son portable. Puis elle la remit entre ses dents, baissa le feu sous le lait, et continua sa chanson. Stoïck laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage alors qu'Ange sortait de la cuisine. Il y eut du remue-ménage à l'étage et le portable, abandonné sur la table de la cuisine, en profita pour recevoir un message. Stoïck lança un regard plus ou moins discret pour apercevoir l'expéditeur. Mais l'intervention de deux jeunes surexcités l'empêcha d'en savoir plus.

- Tu vas me le payer petite peste !

- Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes, tu te traînes la limace !

Harold, sans sa prothèse, sautillait à cloche pied derrière Ange, essayant visiblement de l'attraper. Bien que boiteuse, la jeune femme était plus habile que lui et elle le jaugea du regard par-dessus la table. De l'autre côté, essoufflé, son cousin attendait le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus. Stoïck, portant parfaitement bien son nom, les observa avec un léger sourire. Avisant le téléphone portable d'Ange, plus près d'Harold que de la jeune femme, l'adulte décida d'apporter son grain de sel :

- Ange, tu as reçu un message. Tu semblais tellement l'attendre…

Les yeux d'Harold brillèrent et il se saisit du petit appareil avant qu'Ange n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Pianotant, réussissant à garder hors d'atteinte le téléphone, Harold réussit à lire le début du message avant qu'Ange ne le fit tomber. Au sol, ils se tortillèrent en riant bêtement.

- Allons les enfants, un peu de calme. Le lait va déborder en plus.

Ange se releva la première et attrapa la main d'Harold pour l'aider, récupérant au passage son téléphone. Encore riant, les deux jeunes s'attablèrent sagement pour boire leur lait au chocolat. Gisèle mangeait à petites bouchées sa bouillie, observant sa petite-fille du coin de l'œil, comme si elle comprenait un peu ce qu'il se passait. Ange en profita pour lire le message. Son cousin sourit en voyant sa joie déborder et faire briller ses yeux. N'importe qui aurait eu la même réaction en voyant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

OoO

Il était tôt. Trop tôt. En tout cas, bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin de vacances. Pourtant Sandy fit l'effort de tendre le bras jusqu'à son portable pour voir qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à cette heure. Lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Ange, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis l'hospitalisation d'Harold, la jeune femme semblait éviter le moindre contact avec presque tout le monde. Il décida aussitôt de lui répondre.

.

_Destinataire : Sandy :)_

_Hey, je sais que je te parle plus beaucoup mais ça me manque… Je pensais aller à la plage aujourd'hui, pour voir le soleil, tu viens avec moi ?_

_Destinataire : un Ange ? _

_T'as vu l'heure espèce de folle ? Tu m'as réveillé ! Mais ok pour la plage, j'irais vers 15 h. à tout'._

.

En s'étirant, le blond tenta de décrypter un peu mieux le message d'Ange. Tatiana lui avait dit un jour qu'il y avait toujours des messages cachés et que les filles en utilisaient beaucoup. Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi Ange s'était éloignée de lui, en plus de l'hospitalisation d'Harold. Ils s'étaient engueulés. Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui. C'était ça.

_Ange allait mal ce matin-là. Vraiment mal. Il l'avait regardée alors qu'elle s'installait, des valises sous les yeux. Elle semblait se guérir de certaines blessures tout en étant obligée d'en ouvrir d'autres. Et ces blessures mal cicatrisées et en voie de guérison l'empêchaient manifestement de dormir._

_L'après-midi, ils s'étaient croisés sur la plage, celle qu'il lui avait montrée. Les pieds dans l'eau, ses chaussures abandonnées sur le sable, Ange ouvrait les bras. Elle était encore habillée et en cette froide journée de fin novembre, l'eau devait être glaciale. En l'entendant, elle s'était retournée vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle les avait essuyées avec délicatesse pour lui sourire._

_Et il s'était énervé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui parlait pas ? Hein ? Elle n'avait pas confiance ? Eh bien tant pis alors, tant qu'elle ferait semblant d'aller bien, ou en tout cas pas trop mal, il ne lui parlerait plus !_

_Et il était parti sans se retourner, l'abandonnant. Il en avait marre de porter sa douleur à bout de bras alors qu'elle ne se confiait pas à lui. Il en avait marre de la voir souffrir sans raison. Ou sans en connaître la raison._

Depuis qu'il avait eu son coup de colère, leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement refroidis. Ils se voyaient en cours mais Ange, adepte de la vérité et ne voulant pas tricher, ne jouait pas le jeu de l'amitié. Tout le monde avait donc pu constater qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Sandy, avec qui sa période de froid avait été plus que visible. Et maintenant, sans plus d'explication, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre ? Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait hésité. Pour elle, il sauterait sur son vélo et arriverait même en avance. Parce qu'il tombait lentement amoureux d'elle et que le retour en arrière semblait impossible.

OoO

Harold, ayant remis sa prothèse, entra dans la chambre d'Ange alors qu'elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Hésitante, elle avait posé sur son lit plusieurs tenues. Le jeune homme jeta un œil aux trois pantalons et aux cinq tee-shirts étalés sur la couette. Dans un sourire, il s'assit au bureau de sa cousine, attendant qu'elle s'adresse à lui et tripotant une antique peluche qu'Ange nommait Mr Insom. La bestiole ne ressemblait plus à grand chose et était en fait constituée de deux poupées grossières entrelacées : l'une avait de longs cheveux roux et une robe verte, c'était la fille, et l'autre des cheveux blancs plus courts, un haut bleu et un pantalon marron. Il se fit la courte réflexion que les poupées ressemblaient beaucoup à Merida et Jack mais la voix de sa cousine l'arracha à sa comparaison :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je mets ?

Harold sourit en entendant cette phrase, faisant danser Mr Insom sur le bureau de sa cousine. Ange ne se posait la question de ses vêtements que lorsqu'elle avait un rendez-vous. Et depuis l'Accident elle n'en avait plus eut…

- Je sais pas, répondit Harold, un short ?

- Nan, pas aujourd'hui. Manches courtes ?

- Pourquoi pas, il t'a déjà vue en manches courtes non ?

- Mais il va faire peut-être froid au bord de l'eau, y a pas de soleil aujourd'hui.

- Ça lui fera une bonne raison pour te prendre dans ses bras.

- Pas faux.

Un ange passa. Harold attendit patiemment que sa cousine reprenne la parole, comme toujours après un "pas faux", penchant la tête de Mr Insom vers Ange. Alors comme ça, Sandy l'intéressait ?

- Et si… je lui raconte tout ?

- Tout sur ce que tu as fait ?

- Tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Ange se détourna des vêtements sur son lit pour figer ses yeux noirs dans le regard vert d'Harold. L'enjeu était important, ils le savaient tous les deux. Si Ange se livrait, Sandy pouvait ne plus jamais la voir de la même façon. Ou l'accepter. Dans tout les cas, se livrer signifiait sceller leur relation. C'était comme une demande, en plus subtil.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Non. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Tu veux bien me rendre Powa et Incognito ?

- Quoi ?

- Ma poupée s'il te plait. Powa c'est la meuf et Incognito c'est le mec. Mr Insom c'est le tout. Tu me la rends ?

- Mais c'est pire que de la schizophrénie, marmonna-t-il en riant

Harold lui envoya le morceau de chiffon, amusé par les prénoms, et Ange l'observa avec des yeux interrogateurs, frottant les bras enlacés d'Incognito et Powa contre sa joue. Harold finit par la sauver :

- Mets le tee-shirt manches courtes, avec une veste.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son cousin. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Et c'était vraiment pratique.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_ I've never seen a king of beasts_

_ With quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_ Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Le téléphone d'Harold sonna dans sa chambre et Ange réussit à l'attraper avant sa limace de cousin, qui n'arrivait pas encore à se déplacer habilement avec sa jambe artificielle. Harold ne put donc qu'entendre, impuissant, sa cousine répondre à sa place :

- Oui vous êtes bien sur le téléphone d'Harold la limace, il vous répondra quand il aura réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_- Ange, arrête tes conneries et passe-moi Harold, j'ai trop une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer !_

- Vous allez être mis en relation avec votre correspondant dans quelques instants, patien-

- Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

_- Ah, Harold, tu pourrais dire à Ange de cesser ses imbécilités, ma mère va se demander ce que je fais._

- Alors Merida, Maman ours te surveille toujours ?

_- C'est ça, moque-toi le boiteux ! A part ça tu vas bien ?_

- Je vais bien oui, et toi ?

Harold s'assit sur son lit et Ange se colla immédiatement contre lui, tentant d'entendre la conversation des deux amis.

_- J'ai des griffures sur toute la surface de mes bras et de mon cou, même quand je fais de l'équitation à travers bois je m'en sors mieux ! Mais ça va._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? souffla Ange.

- Attends Merida, je te mets en haut parleur j'ai une curieuse qui me colle.

_- Ange, ce que tu fais es malhonnête ! Te laisses pas faire Harold ! Je vais lui taper dessus à la boiteuse ! Je suis déjà en haut parleur ?_

- Oui Merida, la boiteuse t'entend, se moqua Ange. Tu avais une trop bonne nouvelle non ?

- Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Harold

_- Ah oui ! Tu rêvais d'avoir un chat non ? Et bien devines quoi, nos voisins ont une portée de chatons et ils veulent bien nous en donner un ! Génial non ?_

- J'ai plus qu'à convaincre mon père, rit Harold en masquant sa bonne humeur avec peine.

_- Ça devrait pas être très difficile_, affirma Merida avec assurance.

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus ! Tu l'as jamais vu en présence d'un chat, se moqua Ange

- Et c'est quoi la cause des blessures ?

_- C'est une excellente question Harold ! C'est un des chatons, c'est un vrai monstre alors qu'il est pas plus gros qu'une souris ! Mais j'en ai trouvé un autre plus calme à te ramener._

Après un débat autour des chats, des chiens, des caméléons, des lapins et des chevaux, Ange décida de s'éclipser pour préparer le repas et laisser un peu d'intimité à son cousin.

OoO

Après manger, Ange devint fébrile. Elle allait et venait, boitant, Rüle sur les talons, sans savoir quoi faire. Harold riait sous cape avec son père, dans une complicité qu'ils avaient rarement connu. A trois heures moins le quart, elle jeta une bise sur la joue de Stoïck, fit tanguer Harold en passant à côté de lui, pour rire, et se mit en route. Rüle voulait absolument la suivre mais elle réussit à l'enfermer dans le jardin. Elle avait hâte. Et pourtant, une angoisse sourde battait dans son ventre, immuable. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de se confier ainsi…

En arrivant à la plage, le temps sembla s'assombrir : en milieu d'après-midi on pouvait se croire en début de soirée. Ange pensait arriver la première mais elle aperçut le vélo de Sandy, jeté contre le muret de pierre qui bordait la plage. Le jeune homme était debout, face à l'océan. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, profitant du bruit du vent et des vagues qui masquait celui de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle l'appela, elle rencontra ses yeux dorés et il lui sembla qu'elle allait abandonner. Juste laisser tomber cette idée stupide et s'abandonner… dans ses bras. Mais elle prit une longue inspiration, emplissant son corps de l'odeur apaisante du sable et du sel. Elle allait tout lui dire.

Sandy la regarda, attendant qu'elle lui parle. Il avait senti, dès qu'elle avait signalé sa présence, que cette rencontre ne serait pas innocente. Le sérieux qui émanait d'elle lui fit presque peur.

- Sandy, tu m'as demandé de te parler si j'allais mal. J'ai besoin de tout te raconter pour aller mieux. Si tu veux bien… m'écouter.

Ange s'arrêta en voyant Sandy s'asseoir patiemment et l'inviter près de lui en tapotant le sable à côté de lui.

- Ok, souffla Ange. Je vais tout te dire alors.

Sandy lui lança un regard attentif, et elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle posa sa main sur celle du blond, pour ne pas perdre prise avec la réalité, et commença son récit :

« Ma mère s'appelait Wendy, elle était l'ainée d'une fratrie de trois sœurs. Ma grand-mère, Gisèle, leur a donné des noms issus des histoires de son enfance. La mère d'Harold, Alice, était la cadette. Et Hansel, la benjamine. Quand Alice a rencontré Stoïck, ils ont vécu une très belle histoire. Ma mère n'a pas eu cette chance. Mon père était violent.

« En tant qu'ainée, elle a pris sa mère chez elle lorsqu'elle a montré les premiers signes de faiblesse. Elle avait élevée seule ses trois filles et quand elles ont toutes quitté la maison, elle a décidé d'emménager chez l'une d'elles.

« Ma sœur ainée, Aurore, avait quatre ans de plus que moi. Et mon petit frère, Peter, onze ans de moins. Aurore est un jour tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon, selon mon père. Alors il l'a violentée. Plusieurs fois. Il frappait ma mère aussi. J'avais quatorze ans et elle dix-huit, l'âge de quitter la maison. Elle avait prévu de s'enfuir, avec ce garçon. Elle était venue nous dire au revoir, un par un, dans le secret. Mais quand elle a voulu sortir, mon père a réussi à l'attraper. Son copain devait partir, il a pensé qu'elle l'avait planté à la gare et il s'en est allé. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise tout à fait, elle était un fantôme. Et un jour elle s'est jetée dans l'océan.

« Ma mère en a été détruite. Le corps d'Aurore s'est échoué sur la plage où nous venions jouer petites. Jamais je n'ai plus revu sourire ma mère… Mon père, déçu de ne plus pouvoir la choquer par ses gestes, a commencé à s'attaquer à moi. Et pour protéger mon frère des coups, je me taisais. J'ai encore des cicatrices, dans le dos, à cause de lui.

« Un jour, mon père s'est mis à hurler sur ma mère. Plus fort que d'habitude. C'était comme si elle était sortie de sa léthargie et elle lui a reproché la mort d'Aurore. Je l'ai entendue tomber. Et ne plus rien dire. Alors je suis descendue dans la cuisine. Mon père était comme fou et ma mère avait le crâne brisé. Je suis entrée et il a vu que j'avais vu. Alors il a essayé de me frapper mais cette fois je ne me suis pas laissée faire. J'ai attrapé un couteau. Le couteau à viande. Et… J'ai… Je l'ai juste tenu devant moi et comme il s'est avancé, le couteau a pénétré son flanc. »

Ange s'était arrêtée, avait soufflé plusieurs fois et avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras, ses genoux repliés, tremblante. Sandy ne la pressa pas de recommencer, attrapant à nouveau sa main comme elle l'avait fait avant de commencer son récit. Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme, embués de larmes, réapparurent et Ange continua de raconter, cette fois en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas vers l'horizon :

« Il saignait. Il saignait beaucoup. J'avais encore le couteau dans la main, couvert de sang. J'ai à peine senti ma grand-mère me le prendre et le poser sur une table. Le souvenir de ce couteau dans ses mains de vieille femme, tremblantes… ça me hante. C'était comme si elle l'avait tué. Mais il n'était pas mort. Il s'est relevé et m'a crié dessus. J'ai pris peur, le courage que j'avais ressenti s'est envolé et j'ai obéi, fébrile et stressée. Mon petit frère était descendu pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'avais dix-sept ans et lui juste six. Mon père hurlait des ordres, j'ai obéi, on a tous fini dans la voiture. Je conduisais parce qu'il était blessé. C'est une des rares choses que ma mère m'avait apprise. Mais il faisait nuit, j'étais fatiguée et en panique, il continuait d'hurler. Et j'ai dérapé sur la route.

« Mon père ne bougeait plus quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais il a ensuite bougé. J'avais mal à la jambe et au bras et le sang sur mon œil m'empêchait de voir. Alors je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de Peter pendant que j'aidais la grand-mère à descendre. Lorsque je me suis retournée, il était seul, debout. Je lui ai demandé où était Peter, pourquoi il l'avait laissé dans la voiture et… J'avais mal. Ma voix s'est brisée au moment où il s'est finalement effondré. Il était mort. La grand-mère gémissait, c'était… c'était oppressant. J'ai essayé de me relever, d'aller vers la voiture pour en sortir Peter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai vu la voiture s'enflammer et je n'ai rien pu faire je… »

Un tremblement secoua son dos et elle se laissa glisser contre Sandy, retenant ses sanglots. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller plus que ça. Le jeune homme, referma presque inconsciemment ses bras autour du corps tremblant d'Ange et attendit, sans bouger, qu'elle se calme.

« Après ça, ma grand-mère est devenue quasiment folle. Mon seul témoin était donc une vieille dame définitivement achevée par la mort de sa fille. Elle avait déjà très mal supportée la mort d'Alice, la mère d'Harold, et la disparition d'Hansel, dont je ne sais rien. Le procès qui a suivi n'était pas équitable et je ne m'en suis sortie que parce que j'étais mineure au moment des faits. Puis plusieurs médecins ont fini par avouer que je n'avais aucun dérangement mental et ils nous ont envoyé chez Stoïck. »

Ange se releva et tourna le dos à Sandy. Elle avait peur d'être mal acceptée, qu'il la regarde maintenant avec ce mélange de pitié et de dégoût dans les yeux. Et elle ne supporterait pas de tâcher ainsi son regard doré si doux. Puis elle sentit qu'il se levait aussi derrière elle. Elle l'imaginait en train d'épousseter sa veste jaune qui n'allait bien qu'à lui. La main du jeune homme se posa sur son épaule et elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas se tourner vers lui, elle ne voulait pas…

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour se retourner et affronter la réaction de Sandy. Elle savait quelle voie elle devait choisir et elle l'avait fait.

* * *

Avez-vous trouvé la référence à un dessin animé? Bonne lecture?

Laissez un petit mot :)


	11. Chapitre dixième

Ce chapitre est un moment-clé. C'est tout.

Dans l'ordre d'importance:

- Bravo à The Deadly Nadder, ce chapitre lui est dédicacé! Elle devient donc une auteure connue dont Ange est fan ;)

- J'ai posté un petit machin: Entre feu et glace. Je pense pas l'avoir déjà signalé, passez faire un tour ;)

- Le chabadabada continue! D'où vient la chanson d'Ange?

- Dernière chance pour ceux qui veulent trouver l'astuce des chapitres ;)

- Changement de règles dans les jeux: vous aurez droit à un chapitre dédicacé OU à une question!

- Deux vidéos à voir pour apprécier ce chapitre: watch?v=CKssHBkPt2U et watch?v=Xorsbt6hivo (en espérant que les liens passent!)

- Merci à The Deadly Nadder (Dragonne!), à Mr Insom (niaaah!), à Nyderania (Pitch poweeer), à Chaussange (j'attends ton avis), à CommuTBF (je ne suis pas en pause!) et au Dieu Fougère (Un dieu qui me lit! La classe quoi!), je vous aiiiiime!

- Et enfin, passez une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : I think it's time for something different_

Sandy ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il sentait toute la confiance qu'Ange lui portait pour se confier ainsi. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait apprivoisé son mutisme. Il laissa parler ses mains à sa place.

Ange se retourna pour lui faire face mais elle ne rencontra pas de pitié dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme. Au contraire, il la regardait comme si elle était enfin un être complet à ses yeux, sans plus aucune zone d'ombre. Dans un sourire, elle observa ses mains qui s'agitaient devant ses yeux, signant une phrase avec douceur :

- Ferme les yeux.

Etonnée, elle s'exécuta quand même, faisant entièrement confiance au blond. Celui-ci l'admira dans la lumière grise du ciel. Elle était belle. Très belle. Il effleura ses paupières du bout des doigts, appréciant le tressaillement de ses cils. Puis ses mains voyagèrent sur ses joues, l'une d'elles descendant lentement le long de son flanc, sans se douter que c'était celui qui portait les cicatrices, pour tenir la main droite d'Ange. Son autre main se posa sur la joue balafrée de la jeune femme, délicatement. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait bien d'agir ainsi ou si elle le repousserait mais… Il y avait ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et…

Ange frissonna alors que les mains de Sandy parlaient à sa place. Elle sentait que c'était sa seule manière de s'exprimer, et elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable… Il n'y avait pas d'hésitations déplacées ou gênantes dans le mouvement de ses mains alors qu'il les posait sur ses cicatrices. Elle devinait ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes…

L'odeur du sable, de la mer et du vent se mélangeaient, douceurs subtiles. Cette même douceur envahit subitement Ange lorsque les lèvres de Sandy se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais son cœur s'affola. Lorsque le contact entre eux cessa, Ange ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement. Sandy l'observait, comme s'il avait soudain perdu toute son assurance. En riant, elle planta un autre baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme qui se laissa aller à sourire à nouveau.

La sonnerie du portable d'Ange les sortit de cette bulle dans laquelle rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Elle décrocha sans se détacher de l'étreinte de Sandy.

- Oui Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Comment ça ? Attends parle moins vite, je comprends rien de ce que tu me dis… Quoi ? Qui ? Attends t'es sérieux ? Mais non je ne ris pas, affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle s'empêchait avec difficulté de glousser. J'arrive.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait rassura Sandy qui lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui expliqua brièvement que la grand-mère avait pété un câble et que Stoïck et Harold ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était donc perchée en équilibre sur le guidon de Sandy qui la ramenait chez elle. Il avait pensé qu'elle paniquerait un peu quand même, la grand-mère était un sujet délicat. Mais Ange paraissait très calme.

Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la demeure de la jeune femme, il comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de céder à l'hilarité…

OoO

Harold raccrocha le téléphone fixe et se tourna vers son père. Désemparé, l'homme ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Et lorsque Ange entra, avec Sandy, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et se jeter comme un désespéré sur la jeune femme :

- Ange, c'est horrible ! Elle est devenue complètement folle !

- Elle est où ?

- Dans la cuisine mais…

Sans même attendre qu'il ait finit sa phrase, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle, pas inquiète pour deux sous. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle valait vraiment un fou rire.

Harold, près de la porte, tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention de la vieille dame. Celle-ci, armée d'un couteau, menaçait un jeune homme plaqué contre le plan de travail qui louchait sur la lame. Et le fait que ce soit Jack Frost était véritablement l'élément le plus comique. Terrorisé, l'albinos essayait de raisonner la grand-mère au regard fou. Ange s'approcha en mettant ses mains bien en vue. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la grand-mère et croisa à cet instant son regard. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué, surtout pas Jack en proie à la plus grande panique, mais c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout dégénéra.

La grand-mère se jeta en avant, vers Jack, alors qu'Ange tentait de l'arrêter. La vieille femme commença à courir et sauter dans la cuisine, agitant son arme dans tous les sens en hurlant comme une bête sauvage. Stoïck et Harold, effarés, restaient sur le côté, observant avec des yeux ronds Ange qui se battait avec sa grand-mère. Sandy, lui, se sentait étrangement inutile tout en ne voulant pas intervenir. Finalement, Ange et la vieille femme basculèrent sur le carrelage et deux rires s'élevèrent des corps enchevêtrés.

Stoïck s'approcha lentement, suivi de près par son fils et Sandy, et regarda avec une curiosité non dissimulée les joues rouges d'Ange. Elle et la grand-mère se tordaient de rire. Jack, le cœur battant la chamade et encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire après l'agression dont il avait été victime, se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Ange se releva et donna sa main à la grand-mère qui se remit sur ses pieds en riant. Les yeux ronds des quatre hommes présents firent redoubler l'hilarité des deux femmes. Et le dialogue qui s'ensuivit ne fit rien pour atténuer leur perplexité :

- Tu es revenue ?

- Mais bien sûr petite, tu penses quand même pas que j'étais assez folle pour menacer un innocent ?

- Mais t'étais plus là, absente, impotente et…

- Ne m'insulte pas petite insolente !

- Insolente ? Je t'ai nourrie à la cuillère pendant plusieurs mois !

- Et à ton avis, qui changeait tes couches quand ta mère dormait ?

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas osé faire une comparaison de la sorte !

- Si, j'ai osé faire une comparaison de la sorte !

- Elle a osé faire une comparaison de la sorte !

Le regard outré d'Ange se posa sur Stoïck, le prenant à témoin alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de la situation. Victorieuse, la grand-mère leva les bras vers le ciel et lança un cri de joie :

- Gisèle is back ! Gare à vos fesses, je vais reprendre le pouvoir ! Et pour commencer, des crêpes pour tout le monde !

Sans plus se soucier des regards étonnés de l'assistance, Gisèle ramassa le couteau et le rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir. Puis elle sortit de quoi faire de la pate à crêpe et congédia tout le monde, estimant que sa recette méritait au moins le sceau de secret d'Etat.

Une fois dehors, Ange sembla rayonner d'une lumière nouvelle. Sa grand-mère délurée était de retour après tant d'années. Elle allait enfin connaître à nouveau celle qui avait fait d'Alice, la mère d'Harold, une femme d'exception et de Wendy, sa propre mère, une femme assez forte pour élever trois enfants en les préservant dans la mesure du possible. Elle avait déjà pu rencontrer sa véritable grand-mère, la femme qui délirait en anglais et nourrissait tout le monde de crêpes, lors de ses séjours chez Stoïck ou lorsque son père s'absentait, mais dès que l'homme était devenu violent, la vieille dame s'était repliée sur elle-même, plus assez forte pour se battre. Le décès de sa fille l'avait plongée dans une véritable folie…

OoO

Chantonnant en anglais, Gisèle faisait des crêpes à tour de bras lorsque Stoïck entra dans la pièce. Elle ne s'interrompit pas en voyant entrer le grand homme qui avait épousé sa fille. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise et regarda quelques instants la vieille femme. Il avait laissé les jeunes monter dans la chambre d'Harold, Ange se moquant de Jack alors qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de se faire écharper par une vieille femme, suivie de Sandy qui levait les yeux au ciel. A présent, en tête à tête avec la vieille femme, il estimait avoir le droit à certaines réponses.

- Alors Gisèle, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je me suis perdue, répondit la vieille femme sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais lorsque j'ai découvert Wendy étendue, morte… J'ai senti que j'aurais pu le tuer alors je me suis perdue. J'ai préféré me préserver, égoïstement, j'ai laissé cAnge s'occuper de moi. Je t'ai laissé la prendre en charge alors que j'aurais dû le faire. Et… Je me suis réveillée. Il y a eu une sorte de déclic, je me suis rendue compte qu'Harold et Ange avait toujours besoin de moi et que tu avais besoin de moi, que je n'avais pas été assez présente.

Les épaules de Gisèle tremblèrent et elle se retourna vers Stoïck. Son visage radieux affichait un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Ses yeux noirs, hérités de sa mère et légués à ses filles, brillaient à nouveau et avaient perdu ce voile désagréable. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Stoïck, redevenu un petit garçon, qui lui murmura :

- Aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Harold, je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec Ange. Aide-moi à les comprendre.

- Fils, tu peux compter sur moi à présent. Je suis de retour. Et je t'aiderais.

Les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Stoïck, disparurent bientôt. Revigoré, le père d'Harold piqua une crêpe, s'attirant un coup de spatule en bois qui le rata de peu, et sortit de la cuisine.

OoO

Le lendemain, Ange se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres. La veille, Gisèle la fantastique avait décidé de goinfrer les jeunes de crêpes et elle avait passé un après-midi fabuleux en compagnie des trois garçons. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle aperçut sa grand-mère dans le jardin. Elle se souvenait encore de ces années, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, quand la vieille femme la faisait sortir très tôt le matin pour marcher dans l'herbe humide de rosée.

_- Après ça, tu auras des orteils de princesse._

_- C'est vrai grand-mère ?_

_- Jamais je ne te mentirais à propos d'un sujet aussi important voyons !_

Dans un sourire elle descendit pour rejoindre la vieille dame à la cuisine. Elles avaient déjà fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et Ange tenait une pomme entre ses dents lorsque Stoïck entra dans la petite pièce. Aussitôt, comme tous les matins, Ange se mit à faire cuire du bacon pendant que Gisèle soutenait à Stoïck que ce n'était vraiment pas équilibré. Le rire étouffé d'Ange empêcha l'homme de garder son sérieux et il entra dans une diatribe enflammée sur les bienfaits du lard et du cochon. L'arrivée d'Harold dans la petite pièce sembla donner un électrochoc aux deux femmes. Aussitôt, Gisèle lança un regard à sa petite fille et commença à chantonner, bientôt accompagnée de la voix d'Ange :

- If you were gay, that'd be okay…

- I mean cause, hey, I like you

- ANYWAY, hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson avant de continuer ensemble :

- Because you SEEEEEEEE, if it's were MEEEEEE, I would be free to say that I was gay,

- But I'm not gay, précisa Ange avec un sourire taquin pour son cousin.

Gisèle, totalement dans le jeu maintenant, prit son petit-fils par les épaules, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que son père ne comprenne pas un mot d'anglais.

- Allez, chante Harold !

- Allez crever toutes les deux, je ne chanterais pas cette chanson stupide.

- Tant pis, on chantera sans toi.

Gisèle et Ange continuèrent ainsi de massacrer la chanson humoristique de l'avenue Q avant de passer à autre chose. Harold lança un regard à son père, exaspéré par l'attitude de gamines des deux femmes de la maison. Lorsqu'elles enchainèrent sur la chanson "The internet is for porn", des mêmes artistes, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa grand-mère imiter Chucky, prononçant de sa voix lente :

- Hello Angel Monster.

Après avoir déliré toute la journée, le ventre plein de crêpes, Harold et Ange se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre, à discuter. Harold taquinait sa cousine, profitant de sa nouvelle relation avec Sandy pour la charrier. La jeune femme rougit, se demandant comment il avait fait pour lui faire lâcher le morceau aussi vite. Mais bon, le fait était là : elle sortait avec Sandy et cet imbécile était au courant.

- Je devrais peut-être aller jouer le rôle du grand frère effrayant non ? Histoire de le dissuader de te faire du mal…

- C'est ça, pouffa Ange, si tu crois que tu lui fais peur !

- Mais je suis très effrayant mademoiselle !

- Ah oui ? C'est pas à lire des livres sur des vikings qu'on en devient un, rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant allusion à tous les ouvrages de Cressida Cowell qui ornait la bibliothèque d'Harold, près desquels trônaient d'autres histoires vikings. Elle avisa aussi _A comme Amour_ qui traînait à la place d'honneur : sur la table de chevet de son cousin. C'était un très bon livre, elle devait l'avouer et elle attrapa l'ouvrage pour le feuilleter. Elle tira ensuite la langue à son cousin pour le défier en lui affirmant que jamais il ne serait à la hauteur du héros du livre de Deadly Nadder.

- Toi… tu joues à un petit jeu dangereux chère amie : réprimer… cette sauvage… vikinitude… dans ce corps… ce sera pas sans conséquence !

- Je prends le risque.

Le sérieux qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir éclata et ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

- Bon, plus sérieusement.

- C'est ça, fais genre tu veux parler de trucs sérieux, la taquina Harold

- Je plaisante pas petite tête ! Comment on s'organise pour Merida ?

- C'est que ça ? Ben c'est bon, on lui met un matelas dans ma chambre et basta.

Ange le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se demanda s'il plaisantait ou s'il ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Un matelas ?

- Yep.

- Dans ta chambre ?

- Yep.

- Près de ton lit ?

- Yep.

- Y a rien qui te gêne ?

- Nope !

- Ok, et l'idée qu'elle puisse voir ça comme une invitation ça ne t'a pas effleuré ?

- Merida ?

- Yep.

- Merida ?!

- Yep.

- Maisenfinjenonpasdutoutenfinc'eststupideçameviendr aitjamaisàl'idéeet…

- Mais je sais voyons. Mais est-ce qu'elle sait que t'es gay ?

- Je suis pas gay, ronchonna le jeune homme

- Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es déjà tombé amoureux d'un garçon et que tu ne la considèreras jamais plus que comme une amie ? reformula Ange en soupirant

- Je lui ai pas dit comme ça mais…

- Bon ben voilà, on a un problème du coup ! Surtout au niveau de ton père !

- Quoi mon père, s'étonna encore Harold

- Attends, déjà t'invites une fille à la maison : c'est louche. Mais en plus tu l'invites dans ta chambre pour dormir ? C'est doublement louche !

- Roh ça va, tu dramatises…

- C'est ça c'est ça.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes alors qu'Ange regardait négligemment Harold. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais, lui en voulant parce qu'elle avait lancé un problème auquel il n'avait absolument pas pensé. Il finit par la mettre dehors en riant, lui promettant de réfléchir.

Ange se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre, à réfléchir. Bon, remettre les pieds sur terre à Harold et lui montrer que potentiellement Merida était intéressante et intéressée, c'était fait. Maintenant elle avait juste à s'arranger pour accueillir Merida dans sa chambre à elle histoire de voir sa réaction. Ce n'était pas parce que Gothel disait beaucoup de méchancetés qu'elle ne disait que des conneries. Et la possibilité selon laquelle Merida serait attirée par les filles était parvenu aux oreilles d'Ange. Qui s'en montrait curieuse.

Elle lança un dessin animé au hasard sur son ordi, pour le fond musical, et accompagna la chanson des héros en commençant le livre de Deadly Nadder :

_L'Amour a des ailes_

_L'Amour monte en haut du ciel_

_Au paradis bleu brodé d'étoiles_

_Je serai tes ailes_

_Dans ce voyage éternel_

_Où le bonheur sans frontières étend son voile_

_Depuis des années lumière_

_Je n'attends que toi_

_A présent je quitte la terre_

_Et tu t'envoles avec moi_

Stoïck passa devant sa chambre et frappa trois coups puissants contre le battant :

- Attention je vais appeler la police moi ! C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

Ange rit et hurla :

- Je suis parfaitement dans mes droits moi Monsieur !

Stoïck ouvrit la porte et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le menaça de son livre :

- Attention, je suis armée d'une perle de la littérature ! C'est puissant les écritures d'une dragonne !

- Ah ouais ?

- Et ouais !

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan là-haut ? Il y a des honnêtes gens qui essayent de dormir, se mit à beugler Gisèle depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- J'approuve la vieille, laissez dormir les honnêtes gens, ajouta Harold depuis sa chambre respective.

- Qui tu traites de vieille, petit malappris ?

Ange laissa Harold profiter du langage fleuri de sa grand-mère et se coucha en soupirant. Jamais elle ne pourrait dormir après une journée pareille ! Elle étouffa un rire d'euphorie nerveuse dans son oreiller. Deux heures plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas, avait relu deux fois _A comme Amour_, avait pleuré des milliers de fois et rit tout autant, et se retourna avec mauvaise humeur : elle ne voulait pas avoir de cernes et c'est qui allait lui arriver si ça continuait comme ça. Bon, elle relisait juste une fois ce chapitre, le premier pour se remettre dans l'ambiance… Un bracelet ? Pas mal comme cadeau, pas mal… Elle se moquait d'Harold mais en fait ce héros lui ressemblait beaucoup : maladroit. Bon, peut-être le chapitre suivant non ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça de toute façon… Rah non ! Elle allait encore être frustrée par ce fichu bouquin et elle devrait le lire en entier ! Ange se rabattit sur un forum pour se tenir au courant des prochaines sorties et un petit cri extatique lui échappa lorsqu'elle apprit que Deadly Nadder allait bientôt sortir un nouveau livre. Elle était en train de faire des recherches lorsque son téléphone vibra. Un message.

_Destinataire : Belle Ange_

_Tu dors ? Moi je vais essayer de me coucher. Bonne nuit ma belle._

Elle lui souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit et se précipita vers la chambre d'Harold, Rüle sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte de son cousin et sauta sur son lit. Celui-ci grogna et se retourna.

- Harold !

- Grmfl

- Harold, Deadly Nadder est dans ta chambre !

- QUOI ?

- Ah, t'es réveillé ! J'ai un truc à te dire !

- Quoi ?!

Ange ne tint pas compte de son air peu réveillé et de sa mauvaise humeur. Oui, il était deux heures du matin. Et alors ?

- Je suis amoureuse !

- Super, ça pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?

- Mais c'est super, tu te rends pas compte !

- Mais va te trouver une pote meuf pour la faire chier avec tes problèmes de meuf putain ! Et laisses-moi pioncer !

Ange ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et lui rétorqua :

- T'es gay, c'est le meilleur fantasme pour une meuf… Tu veux bien être mon meilleur ami, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils

- Je suis pas gay, contra Harold sans beaucoup d'entrain, maintenant laisse-moi dormir !

- C'est ça. Allez, bonne nuit !

- Dégages ! protesta Harold quand elle voulut lui faire un bisou atrocement baveux

En refermant la porte, Ange l'entendit grommeler et se rendormir aussitôt. Oui, il était temps pour quelque chose de différent. Enfin.

* * *

Aaaaah, le chapitre 10... Un bon chapitre pour s'embrasser nan?

Allez, laissez un mot si vous avez aimé (ou pas) et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui est une rupture nette ;)

Biiiiiiiiiz


	12. Chapitre onzième

hey :D

je suis désolée pour le retard, pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster un nouveau chapitre... Mais j'ai repris les cours et ça implique autant de temps en moins pour écrire que d'idées d'histoires en plus (autant vous dire que je rame).

Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews (je vous aiiiiiime)!

Et j'ai un truc un peu important à vous dire, mais je sais pas si ça vous intéressera, ça concerne le personnage de Gisèle... Je le met à la fin ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Le drame du chat pelé_

Ange se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Comme chaque jour depuis le début des vacances et le retour de son cousin à la maison. Tout allait on ne peut plus mieux. Stoïck avait pris des vacances la seconde semaine et s'occupait un peu de tout ce qu'il ne faisait pas le reste du temps (ménage, cuisine…), Gisèle avait elle aussi pris en charge plusieurs tâches ménagères, Harold se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec sa prothèse, Sandy et elle vivaient pour l'instant dans une idylle douce, Jack passait souvent leur rendre visite…

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux.

Et pour ajouter au tableau, Merida arrivait aujourd'hui. Bon, cela impliquait qu'ils étaient déjà à la fin des vacances mais au moins elle allait pouvoir parler un peu avec la jeune rousse. En sautillant, Ange se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine et mit du lait à chauffer. Gisèle la rejoignit très vite, commençant à préparer le petit-déjeuner de Stoïck, non sans maugréer quelques mots devant le régime de son gendre.

Ange frôla son oncle alors qu'il entrait et laissa les adultes ensemble. Elle monta réveiller Harold, s'attirant immédiatement les foudres du jeune homme. Celui-ci sortit en hurlant de sa chambre, courant après sa cousine. Il maîtrisait maintenant assez bien sa prothèse pour l'enfiler en deux secondes-top-chrono et la coursait sur ses deux pieds, beaucoup plus efficace que lors de leurs premières courses-poursuite. Il n'arriva à la rattraper que dans le salon et ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé en riant. En tombant, ils appuyèrent sans le vouloir sur la télécommande qui lança un dessin animé :

_- Allons, restez tranquille._

_Seul un grognement sourd répondit_

_- Ne bougez pas !_

_Cette fois, le hurlement strident déchira les baffles._

_- Mais ça fait mal !_

_- Si vous restiez tranquille vous auriez moins mal !_

_- Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvée ce ne serait pas arrivé_

_- Et si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur je ne me serais pas sauvée !_

_Un temps d'attente. Recherche de la bonne réplique._

_- Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile ouest !_

_- Et moi je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère_

Aussitôt, Ange se retourna vers l'écran, tenant la télécommande à bout de bras, alors qu'Harold se battait pour reprendre possession des chaînes de télévision et mettre un autre programme.

Gisèle les observa depuis la cuisine, souriant doucement. La voix grave de Stoïck les rappela gentiment à l'ordre et ils commencèrent à manger calmement, l'homme leur ayant rappelé que Merida arrivait dans une demi-heure. Ils ne purent pourtant s'empêcher de se disputer pour la salle de bain, puis pour ouvrir la porte lorsque Merida sonna.

OoO

Merida n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient rentrés hier soir et après presque deux semaines en tête à tête avec ses frères et sa mère, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait eu sa dose, le seul membre de sa famille qu'elle pouvait encore supporter étant son père. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère tenait absolument à savoir chez qui elle allait dormir et l'avait donc accompagnée. La rouquine avait tenté, jusqu'au dernier moment, de la convaincre que ce n'était pas la peine, que tout était déjà prévu et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Non, elle n'était jamais allée chez eux à proprement parlé mais elle les connaissait bien quand même et… Et sa mère avait tenu à venir avec elle jusqu'au palier de la porte. Merida en avait marre : même à vingt ans elle ne pouvait rien faire. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pu échapper aux vacances en famille… Vivement qu'elle ait son appart.

En appuyant sur la sonnette, Merida commença à craindre un peu la réaction de sa génitrice. Car un carillon avait à peine retentit qu'un remue-ménage indéfinissable résonnait derrière la cloison. Elle reconnut les voix d'Ange et Harold, se disputant en s'insultant copieusement, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Sa mère eut un petit sursaut de dignité et se redressa malgré le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ange, à moitié sur le dos d'Harold, essayait d'atteindre la poignée de porte mais c'était son cousin qui avait apparemment réussit. Ils se remirent dans une position un peu plus… conventionnelle, et accueillirent Merida avec deux grands sourires.

Sans y être aucunement invitée, Elinor entra. En suivant sa mère d'un air désolée, Merida tenta de rester calme et sereine. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer en voyant arriver Gisèle. La vieille femme n'avait plus toute sa tête de ce qu'elle avait compris et… Enfin, Harold lui avait parlé de sa guérison mais brièvement, très brièvement. Trop brièvement. Et la jeune femme avait oublié.

- Bienvenue Madame, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou autre chose ?

La voix calme de Gisèle avait apaisé les trois jeunes. Elinor accepta avec un sourire doux et suivit la vieille dame à la cuisine. Harold souffla de soulagement et offrit un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie. Ange eut la présence d'esprit de se boucher les oreilles avant que…

- Harold !

- Merida !

- Tu m'as manquée !

- toi aussi !

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Ange sourit en les regardant et, à son grand étonnement, Merida la prit dans ses bras elle aussi. L'étreinte fut un peu plus courte mais tout aussi sincère. Ils n'eurent que le temps de commencer à raconter leurs vacances respectives lorsqu'Elinor sortit de la cuisine. Elle salua Stoïck avec un petit rire et la connivence des deux adultes n'échappa pas à la rouquine. Gisèle ne souriait plus et fit preuve d'hypocrisie en raccompagnant le plus vite la mère de Merida jusqu'à la sortie. Juste avant de partir, Elinor embrassa sa fille sur le front, fille qui ne réagit pas tant l'attitude de sa mère était inhabituelle. Lorsque la porte se referma, Gisèle se retourna vers les trois jeunes qui étaient dans le couloir et, avec un sourire, leur dit :

- Nous ne mangerons que vers midi, je m'occupe de tout aujourd'hui. Montez un peu les enfants, je vous appellerai.

Harold allait protester contre l'appellation lorsqu'Ange le guida vers les escaliers. Merida, enfin débarrassée de sa mère, tira son meilleur ami par la manche et commença à lui raconter les bêtises de ses frères. En voyant passer un Stoïck sifflotant, Ange pressa le pas et poussa presque ses deux amis dans la chambre d'Harold. Pas assez vite pour qu'ils n'entendent pas le coup de colère de Gisèle :

- As-tu un peu idée de ce que tu viens de promettre Stoïck ?

La porte se referma derrière Ange et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre Gisèle hurler sur son gendre mais ils étaient trop loin pour saisir le sens de ses mots. Les deux autres semblaient n'en avoir pas grand chose à cirer de toute manière.

Merida jeta son sac dans un coin et, avec délicatesse, posa un panier sur le lit. Ange et Harold s'approchèrent, les yeux brillants de curiosité pour l'une et étincelants d'impatience pour l'autre. Merida avait posé sa main sur le couvercle du panier avant de s'arrêter :

- Bon, je vous avais parlé d'un chaton mignon et tout mais…

- Mais ?

- Ben… Y a eu une histoire glauque de camion qui a reculé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et… Le seul survivant c'était le monstre de chat.

Elle ouvrit la boite et un petite fauve en surgit en crachant. Harold eut peur pendant un temps de le voir cracher du feu mais la bestiole ne fit que lui sauter dessus. Pendant presque une minute, le garçon et le chat restèrent nez à museau. Harold pensa "J'arrive à établir un contact !". Puis le chat lui donna un coup de griffe et planta ses dents dans le bras du jeune homme. Dans un cri très peu viril qui déclencha les rires des filles, Harold secoua sa main et envoya valser l'animal qui dérapa sur le lit avant de tomber au sol.

- Purée ! Heureusement qu'il a pas de dents !

- J'aurais pas aimé être à ta place, se moqua Ange de plus belle sans réussir à stopper ses gloussements

- Merida… menaça le jeune homme d'une voix sourde

- Je t'avais prévenu que c'était une sale bête, se défendit la jeune femme en levant les mains en signe de paix

Le chaton se faufila sous le lit et observa les jeunes de ses grands yeux verts. Merida, sûrement grâce à l'habitude, eut la bonne idée de lui lancer une couverture sur la tête et de fourrer l'ensemble chat-couverture dans le panier. La bête lui lança un regard mauvais et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Harold remarqua qu'elle était blessée.

- Il était aussi sur la trajectoire du camion hein ?

- Ouais, avoua Merida, ça lui a arraché un morceau de patte et du coup il est plus hargneux qu'avant. On a tenté de le soigner, je pense qu'il s'en sortira.

OoO

Après un repas dont le but était surtout de faire accepter le chat à Stoïck, qui voulait bien de lui s'il survivait pendant une semaine, un film qui se finit en crise de rire, à cause de Merida qui exprimait à voix haute les pensées des acteurs, et une veillée écourtée par la sage Gisèle, Harold partit se coucher et les filles en firent de même.

Seules dans la chambre d'Ange avec Rüle, couchée de tout son long sur le lit de la brune, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient sans vraiment tenir de conversation alors qu'Ange parlait avec Sandy par sms. Finalement, Ange rangea son téléphone portable et se tourna vers Merida. Elle allait lui poser une question lorsqu'Harold entra. Peu alerte, les cheveux ébouriffés, le jeune homme avait dû s'endormir et être réveillé par quelque chose.

- Ange. Téléphone. Pour toi.

La jeune femme récupéra le mobile de son cousin et se rassit dans son lit. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le matelas de Merida et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rouquine. Ange l'observa deux secondes, étonnée par leur rapprochement soudain, avant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

OoO

Jack était dans la merde. Ouais, il s'était engueulé avec ses parents. Ouais. Et alors ? Ouais, il était allé se bourrer la gueule. Et après ? Donc oui, sa sœur pleurerait sûrement s'il rentrait dans cet état. Et ça, il s'en fichait pas. Alors il avait appelé la première personne à qui il avait pensé : Harold. Pourquoi lui ? Il en savait rien et il s'en foutait.

_- Mh ? Allo ?_

- Je te réveille pas j'espère ?

_- Jack ?_

- Ouais euh je… Je me suis trompé de numéro. Tu peux me passer Ange ?

Il avait entendu le jeune homme se déplacer en grommelant et donner son portable à sa cousine. Le sol avait tangué sous ses pieds et il s'était assis sur le trottoir.

- Oui ?

- Ange ?

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- J'ai besoin… de toi. Je suis…euh. Devant un bar. Le… "La mort verte" ça s'appelle. Je crois. Tu peux m'héberger pour cette nuit ? Je me sens pas de rentrer chez moi et…

- Tu ne bouges pas, je viens te chercher !

Jack l'avait entendu raccrocher et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Un jour qu'il traînait chez Harold, celui-ci s'était absenté quelques minutes et Ange avait dit juste quelques mots, sans même le regarder : je serais toujours là pour toi. Bon ben là, il avait besoin d'aide. Pas de Bunny parce qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas de Tatiana parce qu'elle était l'aînée d'une multitude de sœurs et qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer en pleine nuit. Et Sandy ben… Voilà, il se sentait pas assez proche du jeune homme pour oser le réveiller en pleine nuit. Et puis, s'il dormait et qu'il n'entendait pas son sms, ça ne servirait à rien de l'appeler, ce serait compliqué et… Donc il avait pensé à Ange. Et en pensant à Ange il avait pensé à Harold.

Harold…

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré un an auparavant, qu'il voudrait être aussi proche de lui. Mais depuis que leur prof les avait obligés à travailler ensemble, il s'était rapproché de lui. Et il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait bien, malgré tout. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Bon ok, ces deux dernières semaines il avait presque passé sa vie chez les Haddock. Et c'était ce qui avait déclenché la dispute avec ses parents.

_- Tu passes beaucoup de temps chez ce garçon non ? Harnold c'est ça ?_

_- Harold papa… Harold._

_- Euh oui, voilà. Il pourrait peut-être remplacer Jamie ?_

_- Personne ne le remplacera papa, tu le sais très bien, avait soupiré Jack._

_- Oh c'était juste une idée…_

_- Moi je serais heureuse de te voir à nouveau aussi proche de quelqu'un, avait insisté sa mère_

_- J'en suis pas sûr…_

_- Ahah, mon garçon est loin d'être une tapette, c'est un dur ! T'as raison fils, s'attacher c'est s'affaiblir !_

_- Arrêtes p'pa._

_- Allons, c'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de Jamie, tu finiras par l'oublier !_

_Le rire de son père lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote et il avait explosé. Emma était rentrée dans la cuisine, minuscule petit bout de femme aux yeux rougis d'entendre encore hurler son frère et son père. Alors Jack avait claqué la porte avant de dire plus de conneries. Jamie…_

- Jamie ?

- Quoi ?

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Jack releva la tête. La silhouette d'Ange se dessina dans son champ de vision et il l'entendit répéter le même mot :

- Jack ? Ça va ?

- Trop bu…

- Allez viens, je te ramène…

Ange l'avait relevé, passant un des bras du garçon en travers de ses frêles épaules. Il s'était laissé traîner jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme. Avant de s'effondrer à moitié sur le siège passager, il avait réussi à marmonner :

- M'veux pas rentrer chez moi…

- Ouais, je sais Jack.

OoO

- Allez, un petit effort !

Ange repoussa du bout du pied la porte et tira Jack à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne l'aidait pas vraiment et elle ne se retint pas pour lui donner une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté et l'albinos ne fit que marmonner un "Jamiiiiiie" plaintif avant de se laisser porter. Il voulait juste mourir...

Son corps entra en collision plutôt violente avec le canapé et il se réveilla presque. Presque. Il entendit Ange se déplacer et quelques phrases murmurées :

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, je prends juste une couverture.

La jeune femme le recouvrit et il se pelotonna en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus et tentant de calmer le début de migraine qui lui martelait le crâne.

- Si t'es malade, t'es mignon d'hurler un minimum, qu'on limite les dégâts…

Seul un grognement indistinct lui répondit, qu'elle prit pour un oui.

OoO

Merida avait attendu qu'Ange revienne. Elle avait réveillé Harold qui commençait à s'endormir alors qu'ils discutaient et elle en était arrivée à un point où elle devait se confier. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Harold donc peut-être qu'Ange… Comprendrait ? Lorsque la brune entra, Merida se tourna vers elle. Elle était assise sur le lit de son hôte, sur lequel Rüle sauta, suivant sa protégée de près. Ange se laissa tomber à côté de la rouquine, soupirant et maugréant après Jack. Merida se balança, avant de se lancer :

- Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plait ?

Ange vira Rüle, se glissa sous la couette et invita son amie. Merida se faufila contre elle. Dos contre dos, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses dan un instant, enveloppées d'obscurité, avant que Merida ne reprenne la parole :

- Tu crois que… Que même si on connaît quelqu'un depuis pas très longtemps on peut tomber amoureuse, irrémédiablement et sans condition ?

- Je sors avec Sandy, Merida, et je le connais depuis le début de l'année scolaire…

- Et tu l'aimes ?

Merida s'était retournée et elle se retrouva face à Ange, à chuchoter en ayant l'impression d'être une gamine.

- Irrémédiablement et sans condition, répondit Ange sur le même ton

Les jeunes femmes pouffèrent et Merida lança un "C'est mignon" moqueur.

- Et si tu me disais le nom de cette personne ?

Merida se mordilla la lèvre et prononça d'une voix lente :

- Si tu le répètes…

- Tu m'attaches sur une cible et tu me cribles de flèches ?

- Avant de te piétiner avec mon cheval !

- Je ne dirais rien, promit Ange solennellement

- Raiponce…

Les larmes de Merida commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et elle eut honte de se laisser aller ainsi. Mais Ange ne se moqua pas. Elle ne proclama pas que c'était peine perdue et qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver. Elle la prit dans ses bras, tout simplement. Et la rouquine lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Elles en parlèrent pendant une heure, Ange remontant le moral de Merida en endossant le rôle de cupidon. Puis elles s'endormirent sans plus penser à rien.

OoO

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était réveillé cette nuit. Et ça commençait sérieusement à le faire ch…

- Ah putain !

Il avait oublié cette saleté de chat et la bestiole lui avait violemment griffé le mollet. Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide, ratant de peu sa cible, et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait enfilé sa prothèse comme on enfile des chaussons et marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Ange à pas rapides.

- Les filles ? Vous allez bien ?

En entrouvrant à peine la porte, il trouva sa cousine et sa meilleure amie dans le même lit, dormant comme des bienheureuses. Il se décida donc à descendre pour trouver l'origine du bruit qui l'avait sorti du royaume des songes.

En suivant l'origine des bruits, il se retrouva dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, devant un Jack Frost considérablement affaibli. Ah oui, l'appel, l'excuse à moitié bidon, Jack. Il se rappelait qu'Ange était allée le chercher, faisant fi de son absence de permis de conduire et de l'heure tardive. Elle avait dû le ramener…

Vomir ses tripes devant le mec qui vous intéresse, hypothétiquement parlant, n'est sûrement pas la meilleure façon de le lui faire savoir. Mais mieux valait vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes plutôt que sur le sol. Dans tout les cas, c'était loin d'être classe, pensa Jack en se traitant de misérable.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de dégobiller tout l'alcool ingurgité juste deux heures plus tôt, Jack s'était assis sur le carrelage.

OoO

- Allez, bois un coup.

Assis dans la cuisine, Jack accepta avec gratitude le verre d'eau que lui tendait Harold, la lumière des néons blessant ses yeux fatigués. Il but à petites gorgées, surveillé par le jeune homme brun. Celui-ci, accoudé au plan de travail, le regardait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait une très, très, mauvaise tête, d'après Harold. Non, pour être honnête, il avait carrément une sale gueule. Lorsqu'il eut fini son verre d'eau, Jack se leva pour le poser dans l'évier.

Et en passant près d'Harold il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le comparer à Jamie, repensant à ce que disait son père plus tôt. Il avait… Tellement mal de l'avoir perdu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha d'Harold, trop près, et se fit sèchement rappeler à l'ordre :

- Jack, tu pues l'alcool et je suis pas encore entièrement honnête alors éloignes-toi !

L'albinos s'était laissé réprimander alors qu'Harold le ramenait sur le canapé. Il le reborda avec encore plus d'attention que sa cousine ne l'avait fait et posa un seau près de Jack. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers Jack et croisa son regard bleu. Trop bleu…

Il secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas le droit, pas si vite…

* * *

Et voilà, Jack noie ses problèmes dans l'alcool et Ange conduit sans permis, la vie est belle :D

Laissez-moi votre avis (ou pas) ;)

Et en ce qui concerne Gisèle, je voulais vous dire que ce personnage est beaucoup inspiré d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup, ma propre grand-mère. Elle m'emmenait vraiment marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe humide de rosée quand j'étais petite et je voulais juste partager un instant de ce genre avec vous tous :D Donc voilà, si cette tradition vous plait (sait-on jamais), n'oubliez pas qu'elle vient d'une femme extraordinaire pour moi et que si vous voulez réutiliser certaines de ses mimiques, j'aimerais être au courant ^^

Voilà, merciiiiiii

Et à je sais pas quand pour le prochain chapitre ^^'

Biiz


	13. Chapitre douzième

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre!

A partir de maintenant, je posterai au fur et à mesure que j'écris ;)

Info pub: j'ai commencé à poster sur fiction press, vous pouvez me trouver sous le nom de Lilsansfin ;)

Voilàààà, merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent (ma dragonne!) et bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : la sorcière et la guerrière de Cupidon_

La rentrée des classes. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour, même si les vacances avaient duré deux semaines. En plus, ils commençaient par sport et retrouver tout le monde au gymnase n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait essayé de retarder cet instant le plus possible : arriver en retard pour ne croiser personne dans les vestiaires, traîner… Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à Merida qui se changeait habituellement en retard. En entendant Gothel parler, elle se dépêcha. Dans un dernier espoir de retarder le moment fatidique elle avait proposé à Merida de l'attendre (offre déclinée aussitôt). Alors Raiponce était entrée comme chaque jour, seule avec Gothel qui la tenait par le bras. Elle redoutait un peu de se retrouver confrontée aux autres car elle savait ce que ferait sa meilleure amie dès que le pas du gymnase serait franchi. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'appréhension…

- Ça y est ! Nous avons emménagé ensemble !

Le murmure des conversations s'arrêta instantanément et elle sentit plusieurs regards se fixer sur elle. Un gros "J'en ai rien à foutre" échappa à Rustik, dans le groupe d'Astrid (prêts les premiers pour faire du sport), et heurta la petite blonde de plein fouet. Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, Gothel l'entraîna vers "leur" groupe et Raiponce eut l'impression de traverser une allée de ricanements. Tentant en vain de s'effacer, elle voulut s'asseoir près de Pascal, Max et Flynn mais ses amis étaient en pleine discussion avec Aster et Tatiana. Alors elle se résolut à rester avec Pitch et les jumeaux Stabbington, vrais destinataires de l'information.

Alors qu'ils questionnaient avec plus ou mois d'entrain Gothel sur son déménagement récent, Pitch s'y intéressant mystérieusement plus que les rouquins, Raiponce laissa son regard se porter vers ses trois amis. Ils semblaient à peine l'avoir entendue rentrer alors que tout le monde devait avoir noté sa présence. Elle se sentit blessée en les voyant en grande discussion avec le groupe de Jack.

Merida entra, un peu en retard mais pas autant que leur prof de sport. Elle chercha parmi les jeunes affalés par terre des têtes familières et finit par se précipiter vers Ange et Harold. Les deux cousins n'étaient pas en tenue de sport et se moquaient de Jack alors qu'il se plaignait de son survêtement. Raiponce observa la rousse du coin de l'œil, qui s'asseyait sauvagement près de la brunette. Celle-ci, dans les bras de Sandy, se tourna immédiatement vers son amie et celle que l'on ne considérait que comme "la meilleure amie de Gothel" vit leur échange sans le comprendre. Ange semblait la rassurer alors que Merida ne décolérait pas.

La blondinette fronça les sourcils, totalement absorbée par la discussion qui se devinait entre les deux jeunes femmes lorsque Merida se tourna vers elle. Troublée par les yeux bleu ciel de la rousse, Raiponce se détourna en rougissant.

OoO

- Non mais maintenant qu'on a emménagé ensemble, ce sera vachement plus simple, le soir par exemple. Je peux venir te chercher, et même t'amener, vu qu'on a les mêmes horaires. C'est pas génial ?

Merida tremblait de rage. Elle faisait exprès d'arriver en retard pour ne voir personne dans les vestiaires et la seule personne qu'elle voulait vraiment éviter de mater était là. Avec la personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas mater par-dessus le marché. Et puis, quel intérêt à cette phrase ? Merida avait l'impression que Gothel l'avait prononcée uniquement pour la mettre en rogne, juste comme par hasard à son arrivée.

- Merida, tu veux qu'on t'attende ?

La rouquine sursauta et rougit violemment. Raiponce. Devant elle. Et juste derrière celle-ci, près de la porte et tapant du pied en mode minuterie, Gothel.

- Euh… Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète. J'arrive.

La blonde s'était éloignée en lui adressant un petit signe de la main et Merida s'était sentie plus que stupide. Maugréant contre elle-même, elle s'était dépêchée d'enfiler une tenue de sport, que Gothel n'aurait pas différencié de ses autres vêtements, et était entrée dans le gymnase.

Sans se rendre compte des yeux verts qui l'observaient sous de longs cheveux blonds, elle se jeta sur Harold et Ange, ne prenant même pas le temps de faire remarquer à cette dernière que sa position frôlait l'indécence (il n'en était rien bien sûr, mais cela était très amusant lorsqu'Ange rougissait). Aussitôt, Ange posa sa main sur celle de la rouquine, autant pour attirer son attention que pour la sortir de son silence rageur. Merida la regarda, les yeux remplis de colère :

- Tu crois qu'elles sont ensemble ?

- Pas au sens où tu l'entends…

Sandy lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Merida l'ignora, enfermée dans sa jalousie. Elle entendit clairement Jack se moquer d'elle en revanche, et se retourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. L'albinos ravala difficilement son rire et laissa Ange s'occuper de Merida. Celle-ci regarda la rouquine et laissa cette dernière se rendre compte de sa non-discrétion par elle-même. Elle vint aussitôt à sa rescousse, histoire que les paires d'oreille indiscrètes qui les écoutaient ne commencent pas à penser à des trucs bizarres :

- C'est sûr que ce serait nul qu'elles sortent ensemble.

Elle sentit aussitôt trois paires d'yeux se fixer sur elle. Harold, Jack et Sandy. Avec un sourire, elle continua sur sa lancée, bien décidée à sortir Merida de son mauvais pas.

- Ben quoi, je serais célib, je dirais pas non, elle est mignonne Raiponce !

Merida lui sourit et la remercia discrètement alors que l'attention était récupérée par Sandy, charrié par Jack. Elle put donc se relancer, à voix basse cette fois, dans plusieurs interrogations :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elles ont dû devenir colocataires pendant les vacances.

- T'en sais pas plus en fait ?

- Bah non, j'ai pas encore pu mener mon enquête…

Ange baissa la tête, déçue de ne pas en savoir plus alors que sa curiosité était titillée. Mais le professeur Gueulfor entra à cet instant, l'empêchant d'en savoir plus. Elle se leva presque aussitôt, aidée gentiment par Sandy, et alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau de leur prof, déjà au courant de son handicap qui l'empêchait de faire basket. Celui-ci lui lança à peine un regard, son attention totalement occupée par Harold qui tentait en vain d'expliquer discrètement ce qui lui était arrivé. Finalement, Gueulfor laissa les deux cousins ensemble pour tout le cours et s'occupa des autres :

- Bande de gastéropodes sans cervelle ! Bougez un peu plus ! Jack, esprit d'équipe que diable ! Merida ! Encore une faute de ce genre et tu sors du terrain ! Rustik, Astrid est dans l'équipe adverse alors arrête de l'avantager !

Et pendant ce temps, alors qu'il gribouillait sur une page blanche, Ange remarqua que son cousin suivait un joueur en particulier…

- Harold ?

Et qu'il semblait totalement hermétique au monde extérieur…

- Harold, mon chou, tu baves.

Enfin une réaction ! Ange rit alors qu'Harold lui donnait un coup sur le bras.

- Je ne bave pas.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le père-noël !

- N'importe quoi, soupira le jeune homme en retournant à ses gribouillis

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, il dessinait à nouveau à l'aveugle, son regard entièrement dirigé vers le terrain.

OoO

- Merida, dehors et que ça saute !

La rouquine sortit du terrain en grommelant et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'Harold.

- T'aurais pas dû faire, encore, tomber Gothel. Je pense qu'au bout de la sixième fois c'était foutu de toute façon, fit remarquer Harold en se moquant

- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, répondit Merida avec rage. Et arrêtes de mater Frost, tu vas l'user.

Harold marmonna quelques insultes entre ses dents alors qu'Ange se moquait de lui.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain, Gothel se remettait mal de sa huitième chute, purement accidentelle d'après Merida, et était entourée par un groupe d'élèves. Gueulfor se décida donc à s'approcher pour voir dans quel état se trouvait son élève. En la voyant sur le sol, les larmes au bord des yeux, il l'autorisa à quitter le terrain et Raiponce accompagna son amie avant de retourner jouer.

Ange coula un regard à Gothel, assise à côté d'elle contre le mur et murmura pour ses deux amis :

- Code hypo…

- Potame, compléta Harold sans l'écouter

- Glycémie, affirma Merida qui reprenait son souffle

- Crisie, révéla Ange avec un grand sourire

Sur ses mots, elle se fabriqua un visage innocent et alla s'asseoir près de Gothel :

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes en colocation avec Raiponce ? Ça doit être super ! Moi j'aimerais tellement vivre toute seule…

OoO

Alors qu'Ange s'occupait de satisfaire sa curiosité, Harold se concentra sur le jeu. Il voyait Jack dribbler, doubler, courir… Il se débrouillait pas mal du tout ! Et dire qu'il ne semblait pas aimer le sport, quel gâchis… Il pourrait avoir un corps de rêve et… STOP !

On ne fantasmait pas sur ses potes, règle d'or de la bonne entente numéro 1 ! Harold soupira et se força à se concentrer sur ses gribouillages.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte la boiteuse ?

Merida grommelait à côté de lui et il engagea immédiatement la discussion avec la rouquine. Mieux valait qu'Ange lui en veuille plus tard parce qu'il racontait des bêtises sur ce qu'elle faisait étant petite plutôt que de continuer à penser à Jack de cette façon.

OoO

Après le sport, Jack, Sandy, Bunny, Tatiana, Ange, Harold, Merida, Pascal, Maximus et Eugène (qui s'étaient tous les trois rajoutés au groupe pour discuter avec Bunny et Tatiana), se réunirent et Ange en profita pour rassurer Merida.

- Elles sont pas ensemble !

- Comment t'es sûre ?

Ange sourit malicieusement à la question de Merida. Prenant des airs de grand sage, elle répondit comme on prononce un dicton :

- L'hypocrisie est aux relations entre jeunes femmes ce que la neige est à l'hiver : essentielle. Gothel ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas non plus mais nous sommes autant hypocrites l'une que l'autre alors j'ai eu quelques renseignements.

- Tu es diabolique, signa Sandy

- Merci, rétorqua Ange

En se retournant vers la rouquine, qui attendait visiblement des précisions sans oser les demander, elle ajouta :

- Je suis allée lui parler, elle m'a répondu : je pense pas qu'elles soient ensemble. Ou alors je l'aurais senti. Je crois que là, elle pouvait pas me mentir. Ou alors je l'aurais vu, tu peux avoir confiance.

Merida l'observa avec des yeux ronds et Harold se moqua de son amie qui n'en revenait pas :

- Elle a pas mal de talents de ce genre, tu la verrais le matin au réveil !

Le regard que lui lança sa cousine le dissuada de continuer.

- Je peux m'incruster ?

La voix minuscule de Raiponce interrompit Jack alors qu'il tentait de convaincre Harold de lâcher quelques informations sur Ange. Tout le groupe se retourna vers elle et Eugène répondit immédiatement un "oui !" très enthousiaste. Merida remarqua avec bonheur le mécontentement de Gothel alors qu'elle s'éloignait dignement avec Pitch. Raiponce s'invita donc, suivant la conversation de ses amis, mais ils parlaient surtout de leur projet d'art. Alors elle préféra engager la conversation de son propre chef avec Ange. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs discuta avec plaisir avec Raiponce. Elle en profita pour questionner plus ou moins subtilement, la jeune blonde.

- Mais sinon, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Y a pas mal de beaux mecs dans la classe non ?

- Tu peux inviter qui tu veux dans l'appart que vous avez du coup ?

- Je connais des supers boites, tu voudras venir avec nous un de ces soirs ?

Sur ce dernier point, elle capta l'attention des trois habituelles paires d'oreilles qui semblaient surveiller toutes ses paroles. Jack, Harold et Sandy. Le premier l'observait avec de grands yeux étonnés, l'imaginant visiblement mal dans une boite de nuit. Le deuxième eut un grand sourire, se rappelant apparemment quelques bons souvenirs. Et le troisième connaissait déjà son goût pour la danse mais ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait retourner en boite après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui révéler. Ils parlaient beaucoup et Sandy possédait maintenant beaucoup d'informations sur sa petite amie qu'elle n'avait révélées à personne d'autre.

- Le retour d'Ange, se moqua Harold

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas devant les regards accusateurs de ses amis et admit à mi-voix qu'elle aimait bien danser. Sandy sourit en voyant que Jack avait un peu de mal à l'admettre. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle décida de se venger du sourire sardonique de son cousin. En le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, elle hurla presque :

- C'était pour son anniversaire ! Il m'y a emmené alors que j'avais que 17 ans !

- Quelle accusation ! contra Harold avec une fausse plainte

- Vrai ? demanda Sandy par signes

- C'était mes dernières vacances tranquilles, lui expliqua brièvement Ange, les meilleures !

- Je sais pas si j'irais en boite, répondit finalement Raiponce d'une petite voix

L'attention du groupe se porta sur la blonde, même celle du groupe de Bunny, qui se désintéressa quelques instants de leur discussion sur le projet d'art. Raiponce se tortilla et précisa :

- J'aime pas vraiment danser, je suis timide.

Personne ne remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Pascal, Max et Eugène.

- Raiponce !

Gothel agrippa son amie par le bras et, lançant un sourire au reste du groupe, l'embarqua en leur lançant :

- Désolée, je vous l'emprunte ! Vous vous verrez en cours !

Raiponce leur adressa un signe de la main. Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur le groupe qui ne parla plus pendant une poignée de secondes. Eugène fut le premier à briser le silence :

- Avant elle aimait danser. Elle a toujours aimé danser…

Pascal leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et Max baissa la tête en grommelant contre Gothel. Le groupe se mit en marche, sans se rendre compte que les yeux d'Ange pétillaient. Il n'y eut que Sandy pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Auquel Ange ne répondit que par un sourire.

OoO

Le soir même, Ange faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre sous le regard de Sandy. Celui-ci, assis sur le lit de la jeune femme, l'observa sans intervenir alors qu'elle lui faisait part de ses réflexions :

- Raiponce est prisonnière. Gothel ne la laissera jamais sortir. Mais si on arrive à faire en sorte qu'elle se rende compte que Gothel n'est pas sincère avec elle, elle se tournera vers nous. Et donc vers Merida. Qui pourra enfin l'approcher. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment faire pour la ramener dans notre groupe. Le problème étant que même ses meilleurs amis semblent avoir abandonné la lutte contre cette sorcière… Peut-être qu'en lui proposant beaucoup de sorties ? Elle serait obligée de refuser à cause de sa soi-disant meilleure amie et elle finirait par se révolter. Tu ne crois pas ?

Sandy l'attrapa par la main dans un sourire et, l'attirant contre lui, l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne reparte dans son délire. Etourdie, Ange murmura :

- Jamais on ne m'a demandé d'arrêter de comploter aussi gentiment.

C'était tellement cliché qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser ce qui arracha un sourire à son petit ami. Sandy posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme et laissa parler le silence à sa place.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison voisine, Jack et Harold discutait avec Nord. L'homme gigantesque devait les aider pour leur projet d'art. Très heureux d'apporter sa contribution, celui-ci était parti loin, très loin, dans ses souvenirs, et si Harold l'écoutait passionnément, Jack avait décroché depuis dix bonnes minutes. De toute manière, il avait déjà entendu cette histoire des milliers de fois. Et puis, il pouvait observer Harold sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte…

Il se rappela en rougissant la dernière fois qu'il était passé chez lui. Il avait honte. Vraiment. Car maintenant, il se sentait presque obligé de lui parler de Jamie, et du reste, alors qu'il ne voulait en parler à personne. En plus, il s'était montré sous son aspect le moins appréciable et il aurait préféré qu'Harold ne le voie jamais comme ça. Et puis, pour ne rien arranger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer avec son ancien petit ami.

- Jack ?

- Mh.

- Jack !

- Quoi Nord ?

- Tu rêves !

- Non mais c'est bon, j'écoute…

Il repartit dans ses pensées alors qu'Harold parlait de la machine à neige. En forme de dragon, rien que ça ! Il ne se concentra pas plus et Nord finit par les congédier, estimant que c'était impossible de travailler vraiment puisque Jack ne faisait aucun effort.

Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes restèrent sans savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Harold salua Jack du bout des lèvres et commença à rentrer chez lui. L'albinos le regarda s'éloigner puis, finalement…

- Harold !

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un air suspect, observant son interlocuteur. Jack fit un pas vers lui et, passant la main dans ses cheveux, il reprit la parole :

- Tu sais pour… Enfin pour ce week-end, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir débarqué comme ça et…

- D'avoir voulu m'embrasser ? compléta Harold avec un ton tranchant

- Euh ouais, de ça aussi. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux et salua Harold avant de… de s'échapper, soyons honnêtes. Le jeune homme regarda son ami s'en allait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Finalement, il fit demi-tour comme un automate et rentra chez lui.

En passant la porte, il sut immédiatement que Sandy était chez eux car Ange n'accourut pas pour l'accueillir. Il resta donc timidement en retrait, n'osant pas déranger sa cousine et presqu'agacé de devoir la partager. Finalement, il partit s'enfermer au grenier, loin de Gisèle et Stoïck qui hurlaient pour une raison mystérieuse dans la cuisine.

Seul dans le petit espace poussiéreux, il commença par ouvrir le velux avant de se rendre compte que le chat l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il lança un regard agacé à la bestiole qui claudiqua pour se mettre dans un coin. Quelques années auparavant, il avait eu le projet, avec Ange, d'emménager le grenier en bibliothèque. On pouvait facilement se tenir debout, le lieu était spacieux et bien éclairé entre les petites fenêtres en forme de hublot et les velux répartis au hasard. Content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, Harold descendit chercher ses outils et des planches. Avant de fermer la trappe, il hésita et, voyant que le chat ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il laissa le passage ouvert.

Une heure plus tard, il travaillait toujours en sifflotant. Après un rapide ménage du grenier (qui avait en fait consisté en un entassement d'un vieux berceau de bébé, de quelques livres et d'autres affaires appartenant à sa mère), Harold s'était immédiatement mis à l'ouvrage. Entrainé par son travail, il chantait carrément à haute voix avec une voix aigrelette, massacrant joyeusement une des chansons de dessins animés qu'Ange adorait :

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne,_

_Je jette, j'enchaîne !_

Après quelques phrases de yaourt, il sauta les paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas et enchaîna :

_Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,_

_La passion t'emballe,_

_Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal !_

Il entendit Ange descendre et abandonna ses outils en l'état. Bien sûr, il ne vit pas les grands yeux verts qui l'observaient dans l'ombre.

OoO

Ange raccompagna Sandy, un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage. Elle alla ensuite aider sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Harold apparut, apparemment épuisé et couvert de toiles d'araignées. Ange lui lança un regard amusé avant qu'il ne s'assoit et commence à leur raconter son projet de remettre en état le grenier, les yeux brillants. Gisèle le houspilla et le colla à la mise en place des couverts pour qu'il arrête de se tourner les pouces.

OoO

Le lendemain, Ange passa la journée à traquer Raiponce et Gothel, espérant pouvoir prendre à part la blondinette pour lui proposer une sortie le week-end. Mais elle se heurtait toujours à "la sorcière" et dut finalement abandonner. Elle était en train de se plaindre à Gisèle en mettant la table lorsqu'Harold redescendit du grenier. Il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi et la grand-mère lui avait laissé un maximum de temps puisqu'ils étaient vendredi soir.

Une fois tout le monde attablé, Stoïck apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, habillé pour sortir et coiffé élégamment. Enfin, aussi élégamment qu'il le pouvait sans avoir coupé sa barbe. Gisèle eut une moue de dédain très snob et enleva une assiette. Son gendre se dandina et la vieille femme lui lança sèchement :

- Tu y vas Stoïck ?

- J'y vais.

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons conclu ?

- C'était inutile Gisèle, soupira l'homme. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Ange vit sa grand-mère pincer les lèvres et Harold baissa la tête sur sa ratatouille en sentant venir l'orage. Mais Gisèle ne répliqua pas et Stoïck en resta là. Le père d'Harold claqua la porte d'entrée et Gisèle se remit lentement à manger.

- On peut être mis au courant ou c'est accessoire ?

La question d'Harold ne récolta qu'un regard sombre et il n'insista pas. Finalement, Gisèle l'informa comme à contrecœur :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer. Stoïck le fera sûrement demain.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard et replongèrent silencieusement dans leurs assiettes.

OoO

Le jeudi s'était passé sans heurt. Le vendredi n'avait pas été une torture. Mais au moins, à l'école d'art, elle pouvait s'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant seule avec ses pensées, dans un petit appartement du centre ville, au dernier étage d'un immeuble, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds regardait par sa fenêtre le monde s'agiter. Raiponce s'en voulait presque d'être partie de chez ses parents aussi violemment. Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec eux et avait fini par presque fuguer de la maison sous les encouragements de Gothel. Bien sûr, elle les avait appelés mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'oserait pas revenir de si tôt chez elle. Pas après ce que lui avait dit sa mère…

Gothel entra, chargée de sacs de course. Raiponce alla aussitôt l'aider et elles mangèrent en silence. L'esprit de la blonde bourdonnait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements des derniers jours. En secouant la tête, elle avait fini de manger et s'était collée à la vaisselle.

Une fois en pyjama, elle s'était rendue au salon, dans l'espoir de peindre un peu. Mais Gothel était installée sur le canapé et le bruit de la télévision dérangeait Raiponce pour exercer son art. Presque à contrecœur, la jeune femme se glissa contre son amie. Gothel la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et caressa tendrement les longs cheveux blonds.

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle lentement

- Je t'aime plus encore, répondit Raiponce avec douceur, relevant la tête pour regarder Gothel dans les yeux

- Je t'aime bien plus que cela, affirma Gothel en caressant les cheveux blonds de son amie.

Raiponce ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent pour chasser au loin toutes les pensées qui la torturaient.

Et Gothel l'embrassa.

* * *

Alors? Vos protestations/réactions/donations?

Je sais que c'est bizarre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais (je crois O.o)

Biiz et à dans (j'espère) pas trop longtemps pour le prochain chapitre!


	14. Chapitre treizième

Salut les gens, tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ^^' Mais bon, j'ai repris les cours et je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrai (pour vous rassurer, je profite de mes -trop- nombreuses heures de philo pour vous concocter ma prochaine fanfic the big four)

BREF, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et attendaient ce chapitre, merci au dieu fougère et à la dragonne et à Mlle Insomniaque :D

Je m'excuse personnellement envers la douce dragonne qui a gagné le jeu mais à qui je ne peux pas offrir sa dédicace ^^' On peut l'applaudir car elle avait gagné le jeu deux chapitres auparavant! Vous pourrez retrouver sa dédicace au chapitre suivant, c'est promis ;)

Le jeu est terminé, je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps d'écrire alors je préfère faire light ^^' Mais de temps à autre vous pourrez tenter de découvrir la chanson que je mets dans le chapitre ;)

Et j'ai bien assez parlé donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Le gardien et protecteur des cookies_

Stoïck rentra en pleine nuit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en pensant que tout le monde était couché. Mais en entrant dans le salon, il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Gisèle, assise au bureau dans une parfaite posture de super-méchant, seulement éclairée par une petite lampe.

- Alors Stoïck ?

L'homme se figea en montant les escaliers, qu'il essayait de ne pas faire grincer. Il se retourna et Gisèle fit tourner la chaise de bureau, révélant sur ses genoux le petit monstre félin qui ronronnait sous ses caresses. Elle ne reposa pas sa question, ses yeux noirs foudroyant bien assez son gendre pour qu'il comprenne le message.

- J'ai déjà pris ma décision Gisèle. Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Et si je pars ?

L'homme resta interdit quelques instants, digérant apparemment l'information, avant de demander :

- Tu ne me laisserais pas seul à nouveau ?

- Si c'est le seul moyen de faire réfléchir Ange et Harold, si ! Je le ferais ! Et compte sur ma petite-fille pour me suivre si elle en sent l'utilité !

- Tu n'oserais pas partir, et elle non plus, affirma Stoïck d'une voix blanche

Gisèle ne répondit rien et, portant toujours le chat-sans-nom, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Alors que son gendre n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, elle se retourna et posa le chat sur le sol. Celui-ci cracha à l'encontre de Stoïck et essaya de le griffer et de le mordre. Il prit un coup de pied.

- Tu n'es plus l'homme à qui je donnerais ma fille, fit lentement remarquer Gisèle. Passe une bonne nuit Stoïck.

Et la porte se referma sur son corps de vieille femme. Stoïck grommela dans sa barbe et lança un regard furieux au chat d'Harold, qu'il tenait apparemment pour unique responsable de ses problèmes. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, figeant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de l'homme. La pupille de l'animal, fendue, le rendait presque terrifiant. Stoïck finit par monter se coucher.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les chats, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Dès demain cette créature sera mise à la porte.

OoO

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Ange sentit que ça n'allait pas lorsqu'elle vit Stoïck déjà attablé. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever la première et le trouver dans la cuisine aussi tôt n'était pas normal. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi et lança un regard sombre à Harold lorsque celui-ci entra, de très bonne humeur et voulant travailler dans le grenier le plus de temps possible. Gisèle entra dans la cuisine en robe de chambre et le jeune homme sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme. Il passa donc son petit-déjeuner à discuter discrètement avec sa cousine.

Finalement, alors que les deux jeunes allaient sortir de table, Stoïck se racla la gorge et ils focalisèrent leur attention sur l'homme. Personne ne remarqua le visage fermé de Gisèle.

- Harold, commença Stoïck avec gravité, je pense que tu es arrivé à un âge où je peux te révéler certaines choses. Avant de rencontrer ta mère, je faisais partie de la haute société de cette ville. La plupart des personnes que je connaissais sont parties maintenant mais il me reste quelques contacts et… Avec Elinor, la mère de ton amie Merida, nous pensons qu'il serait de bon ton d'unir nos deux familles.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Harold. Tu à l'âge de comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? grinça Gisèle. Que tu le maries de force ?

- Je ne le marie pas de force, Gisèle ! Laisse Harold répondre.

Harold regarda sa grand-mère qui pinçait les lèvres et son père qui semblait n'attendre qu'une approbation.

- Papa, je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de…

- Harold, avant ta mère, j'ai eu une vie. Et Elinor m'a invité à une soirée où j'ai rencontré à nouveau des personnes de mon milieu et…

- Des personnes de ton milieu, releva Gisèle en reniflant avec dédain

- Des personnes qui me ressemblent !

- Des personnes qui ressemblent à l'homme que tu allais devenir avant de te réfugier dans mes jupons en pleurant !

- Des personnes respectables !

- Des fils de bourgeois, gâtés, mal élevés !

- Qui m'ont convaincu de faire le bon choix…

Gisèle se leva, drapé dans son peignoir et dans sa dignité et sortit de la cuisine d'un air furieux. Sans plus s'en soucier, Stoïck se tourna vers Harold et continua d'une voix plus calme :

- Bien évidemment, nous déménagerions dans la maison que m'ont laissée mes parents et Merida s'installerait chez nous après le mariage… Qu'en penses-tu fils ?

Harold ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha de l'aide auprès d'Ange. Celle-ci paraissait terrifiée et pas du tout apte à lui offrir un quelconque secours. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait droit devant elle sans bouger, ne semblant même pas respirer.

Harold se désintéressa alors de toutes les questions que pouvaient lui poser son père et se focalisa sur sa cousine.

- Ange ? appela-t-il doucement et en avançant sa main vers elle, sans oser la toucher

Les yeux de Stoïck se durcirent et il abattit violemment son poing sur la table. Le coup fit sursauter Ange et son regard effrayé se posa sur son oncle. Mais Harold eut le pressentiment qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre que Stoïck…

- Harold, je t'ai posé une question alors il est normal que tu répondes !

- Attends papa, tu ne vois pas qu'elle va mal ?

Stoïck avait haussé le ton et un gémissement plaintif s'était échappé des lèvres entrouvertes d'Ange. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il crie, elle ne voulait plus, elle ne voulait plus…

- Harold, ce dont je te parle est une affaire de famille alors laisse Ange hors de cette histoire !

Cette fois, il avait carrément hurlé et Ange se leva en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles, les larmes aux yeux. En trébuchant, comme handicapée par des blessures qui ne la gênaient pourtant plus depuis des mois, elle s'était échappée de la cuisine en bousculant sa grand-mère, sans la voir. Gisèle, dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'était figée et avait écouté avec Harold et Stoïck les pleurs à moitié étouffés de la jeune femme alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Aussitôt, ils s'étaient précipités dans le salon. N'osant pas monter, Gisèle appela :

- Ange ! Ma douce, tout va bien ?

- Laissez-moi ! Tous ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, juste parlé assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Ange ne hurlait jamais, elle faisait porter sa voix. Et les hurlements des autres la terrifiaient. Gisèle se retourna vers son gendre et l'assassina du regard.

- Je te laisse à tes problèmes de famille Stoïck. Je passerais voir Ange quand elle se sera calmée puisque à cause de toi elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre de la journée. Harold, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit-fils, j'espère que tu feras tes propres choix.

Et sur ces mots, elle empoigna ses valises et sortit, habillée en quatrième vitesse. Le père et le fils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, Harold revoyant claquer la porte plusieurs fois comme dans un rêve. Stoïck furieux contre cette vieille femme. Ce fut le chat qui les sortit de leur torpeur, en griffant sauvagement le mollet de Stoïck. L'homme poussa un cri de surprise qui fit décamper l'animal et se retourna vers son fils :

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Nous reparlerons de toute cette histoire ce soir ! Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu me retrouves ce chat et que tu le mettes dehors !

Comme Harold ne réagissait pas, Stoïck le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- C'est clair ?

La voix de son père le fit frémir et le jeune homme acquiesça. Jamais il n'avait vu son paternel dans une telle colère. Lentement, il monta les escaliers pour trouver le chat que lui avait donné Merida.

OoO

Nord dormait encore lorsque sa sonnette retentit. Peu réveillé, il s'extirpa de son lit, enfila un peignoir rouge, et descendit les escaliers. Une petite silhouette se dessinait à travers la porte en verre poli. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit à son mystérieux invité, l'homme ne put retenir un "Saperlipopove" de surprise.

Habillée visiblement à la hâte et deux valises à ses pieds, sa voisine le regardait avec des yeux humides.

- Entrez Gisèle, entrez… J'ai encore des biscuits et du thé, vous en voulez ?

- Merci bien, vous êtes très gentil Nicholas…

Inquiet, il suivi des yeux son invitée qui traversa à petits pas son salon et s'installa dans son canapé. Lorsqu'il rapporta le thé sur un plateau, elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Ai-je bien fait ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait Gisèle ?

La vieille femme lui résuma l'histoire, mettant de côté ses opinions, d'une voix froide et sans émotion. Finalement, elle conclut par :

- Je l'ai abandonné Nicholas. Je l'ai laissée toute seule… Ma petite fille… Pensez-vous que j'ai bien fait ?

L'homme posa sa grande main sur l'épaule si frêle de sa voisine et il sentit qu'elle pourrait s'effondrer. Alors il la rassura du mieux qu'il put :

- Je suis sûr qu'elle se débrouillera très bien. Elle est forte cette petite. Et puis, c'est votre choix. A elle de faire le sien.

OoO

A midi, Ange n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre et Stoïck s'était résigné à faire à manger. Harold avait cherché le chat partout mais il ne se trouvait visiblement pas dans la maison. Abandonnant les recherches pour le moment, il toqua à la porte de sa cousine mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut des paroles de chansons hurlées. Les baffles de sa cousine déversaient dans la chambre un flot continu de paroles en anglais et s'il n'arrivait pas à les saisir, il connaissait assez la chanson pour savoir ce que lui reprochait Ange.

- Ouvre-moi Ange, viens manger…

Le volume sembla augmenter encore. Harold soupira et entendit son père grommeler dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes après, Stoïck était à côté de lui devant la porte close et abattit violemment son poing sur le panneau de bois.

- Ange ! Eteins-moi cette saloperie de musique anglaise et descend ! On mange !

Harold grimaça en voyant que son père, en piètre vengeance de Gisèle (d'origine anglaise), recommençait à devenir anglophobe. Pendant longtemps, Stoïck avait refusé de se souvenir des origines anglaises d'Alice et seule Ange l'avait à nouveau converti à quelques pratiques. Mais il supportait très mal de ne pas comprendre les musiques alors vu son humeur du moment…

- ANGE !

Le hurlement de Stoïck fit presque trembler les murs et la musique s'interrompit brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et Ange apparut dans l'encadrement. Des traces de larmes sur ses joues, ses cicatrices plus visibles que jamais grâce à un débardeur et un short. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent autour de son visage, secoués par le courant d'air qu'avait provoqué la fenêtre dans son dos.

- Crie encore une seule fois et je pars. Est-ce clair Stoïck ?

- Ange…

- Harold, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai. Mais fais en sorte que cette situation ne change pas. Quant à toi, continua-t-elle en se retournant vers Stoïck, je ne te laisserais plus jamais me hurler dessus. Et je ne descends pas ce midi. Bon appétit.

Sur ce, elle claqua violemment la porte. La musique se réenclencha immédiatement.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love_

_My love_

_My love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm…_

Harold baissa la tête et Stoïck souffla bruyamment. Finalement, ils descendirent tous les deux et mangèrent en silence.

OoO

- MERIDA !

- QUOI ?!

- VIENS MANGER !

- DEPUIS QUAND MA PRÉSENCE EST REQUISE TOUS LES MIDIS DANS CETTE MAISON ?

- DEPUIS QUE JE TE LE DEMANDE ! DESCENDS !

Merida grommela contre sa mère et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle descendit en grognant et donna un coup de pied dans les chaussures de ses frères qui dévalèrent les escaliers dans un grand bruit.

- Merida !

- C'est pas moi ! hurla la jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Ses trois petits frères se chamaillaient mais sa mère ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et réprimanda son ainée qui ne se tenait pas droite. Merida se redressa, voulant ne pas trop contrarier sa mère.

- Harold m'a donné des nouvelles ! Vous saviez qu'il avait un grenier ? Il veut en faire une sorte de bibliothèque… Je pense que je vais l'amener faire de l'équitation, ça lui plairait non ?

- Sûr Merida ! Je pense même qu'il adorerait, confirma Fergus son père, où l'emmènerais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Aux chutes de feu, près de la montagne pointue ! J'y suis allée et c'est magnifique, je suis sûre que ça lui plairait !

- Les chutes de feu ? Tu te souviens de la légende ? On dit que seuls les grands rois de l'antiquité y montaient, lui rappela son père avec un clin d'œil

Merida lui renvoya un sourire.

- Qu'as-tu fais Merida ?

- Rien du tout, maman, soupira la rouquine

- On a faim à ce que je vois, remarqua simplement Elinor alors que Merida avait amené à table le gâteau prévu pour le dessert.

- Maman ! rétorqua simplement Merida

- Tu risques une indigestion, à ne te nourrir que de plats sucrés. Fergus, as-tu vu l'assiette de ta fille ? demanda Elinor en levant la tête de sa tablette tactile

- Oui pourquoi ?

La dame soupira et attrapa son portable qui vibrait à côté de son assiette.

- Fergus ?

Le père de Merida, qui se chamaillait avec les deux énormes chiens de la famille sous les rires de sa fille, se tourna instantanément vers sa femme. Merida suivit son regard, presque inquiète du ton de sa mère.

- Il a accepté !

- Qui a accepté quoi maman ? demanda Merida, plus que désorientée par le silence soudain de son père

Elinor jeta un regard aux triplets qui préféraient piocher dans l'assiette de gâteau de leur sœur plutôt que de manger le poisson qui trônait devant eux.

- Les garçons ? Vous pouvez sortir de table.

Les trois gamins s'échappèrent en emportant chacun plusieurs parts de gâteau. Les deux chiens les suivirent.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? interrogea Merida en pensant que le sms venait du proviseur.

- Merida, ton père à quelque chose à te dire.

Fergus faillit cracher sa gorgée d'eau mais réussit à grande peine à l'avaler en suffoquant.

- Merida, commença-t-il

- Tu vas te marier ! finit Elinor complètement extatique

Merida crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

- Quoi… Papa !

- Quoi ? Je-je… Tu-tu… Elle… Elinor ! appela son père en espérant de l'aide

- Franchement Merida, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la table, la tête sur ses bras croisés.

- Merida, tu t'es préparée pour cet évènement toute ta vie, argumenta Elinor d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante

- Non ! rétorqua furieusement la rouquine. C'est vous qui m'avez préparé pour cet évènement ! Je refuse d'y prendre part, vous ne pourrez pas m'y obliger !

- Merida ! cria sa mère alors qu'elle quittait la pièce

Mais la jeune femme était déjà loin.

OoO

Raiponce se préparait en chantonnant, se regardant dans le grand miroir de la chambre de Gothel. Elle préférait celui-ci au sien, au moins elle pouvait se voir en entière. Elle hésitait à mettre une robe violette ou une rose lorsque sa… "colocataire" entra dans la pièce.

- Tu te fais belle Raiponce, remarqua la brune avec étonnement

- Je vais danser ce soir, répondit son amie en se tournant vers elle

Gothel fronça les sourcils mais se reprit très vite, s'arrangeant pour retrouver un visage neutre et souriant.

- Et avec qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- Avec Ange, elle va mal et elle a besoin de décompresser.

- Oh…

Gothel se tut quelques secondes alors que Raiponce enfilait sa robe violette et tournoyait sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux attachés en une multitude de tresses. Puis la petite blonde se tourna vers elle et demanda gentiment :

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas Ange…

La brune secoua la tête et accompagna Raiponce jusqu'à la porte. Alors que la blonde allait partir, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et lui murmura :

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime… Et je te le dis, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Où allez-vous ?

- La Mort Verte. Il paraît que c'est génial !

- Amuse-toi bien, sourit Gothel

Raiponce la salua avec un grand sourire et sautilla hors de l'appartement.

OoO

- Ange ? Où tu vas ?

Harold, à moitié endormi sur le canapé, se retourna vers sa cousine. Stoïck s'était depuis longtemps couché et Ange sortait visiblement sans autorisation. Elle portait un débardeur et un short très court.

- M'amuser, répondit-elle en souriant

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son cousin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir.

Dehors, elle croisa Nord. Celui-ci revenait de la supérette avec un plein cabas de pommes vertes. Il la salua et comme Jack n'était pas encore arrivé, Ange s'arrêta pour discuter un peu avec son voisin.

- Tu sais Ange, lui dit le vieil homme, ta grand-mère est chez moi alors si tu veux la voir… Elle culpabilise beaucoup tu sais…

La jeune femme posa une main sur le bras de l'homme et le rassura d'un sourire :

- Ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'avoir un ami de son âge, plaisanta-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'un enfant. Et puis au moins je suis sûre qu'elle est à l'abri avec toi. Pour l'instant ça barde un peu mais je passerais prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Tu sais Ange, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de ta famille, je serais là pour t'aider…

- J'y penserais ! Et puis de toute manière, tu es mon ange gardien non ? Mon ange dévoreur de cookies.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un clin d'œil au vieil homme et s'échappa pour rejoindre Jack. Ce dernier adressa un signe de la main à Nord avant de démarrer, emportant avec lui Ange et Sandy. La jeune femme se pelotonna contre son petit ami. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Raiponce de venir, Sandy était avec elle, Jack la laisserait conduire s'il buvait trop. La soirée allait être magnifique.

OoO

Gothel regarda depuis la fenêtre Raiponce attendre dans la rue. Une voiture s'arrêta et elle reconnut cet imbécile d'albinos alors que celui-ci descendait pour ouvrir galamment la porte à SA blonde. Avec rage, elle prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

- J'ai besoin que vous gâchiez une soirée. C'est dans vos cordes ?

* * *

Ahahah! la suite au prochain épisode, que je ne commencerai à écrire qu'après le chapitre d'_Entre feu et glace_ ^^

A part ça, j'ai besoin de VOUS! Si vous écriviez un jackunzel, quelle chanson mettriez-vous? Vos conseils seront bien évidemment utilisé, je prends toutes les chansons (français, anglais, dessins animés, humoristiques... pas d'espagnol s'il vous plait TT)

Biiz


	15. Chapitre quatorzième

Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures en attendant le décollage de l'appareil SMFM. Notre hôtesse va maintenant vous expliquer les mesures de sécurité:

- N'oubliez pas de respecter l'auteur.

- Ne gueulez pas pour le retard.

- Profitez de votre lecture.

- N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres écrits.

Notre compagnie remercie ses voyageurs les plus fidèles, s'excuse auprès de la Dragonne pour les sièges un peu étroits (nous nous équiperons très prochainement de cabines "Spéciales Lézard Volant"), assure que des somnifères seront distribués pour tous les insomniaques, et que Mr Insom aura droit à la triple dose, remercie la douce bergère Delph de surveiller tous les agneaux égarés et demande au Dieu Fougère de retenir Margaret!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Le bal où Cendrillon se cassa la gueule_

.

- Et maintenant, en espérant qu'elle sera là ce soir, la musique préférée de ma meilleure amie !

Raiponce tiqua en entendant la voix du mixeur de la Mort Verte et lorsque retentit Nightwish, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sauta presque de sa chaise et s'élança sur la piste de danse. Ange, qui gloussait à cause d'un ou deux verres de jus de pomme (ce n'est pas une figure de style, elle n'avait _vraiment_ bu aucun alcool), attrapa Sandy et l'entraîna à sa suite pour suivre la danse de Raiponce.

Alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, la blonde aperçut Eugène et Max, accoudé au bar. Max, qui sirotait un alcool de pomme, la salua et elle invita Eugène à se joindre à elle d'un signe. Le jeune homme fit mine de refuser poliment mais le grand brun lui donna un coup et le poussa sur la piste avant de ricaner. Pascale faisait la même annonce tous les soirs alors pour une fois que Raiponce était là pour profiter de la musique, autant qu'Eugène en profite aussi !

Pascal avait l'impression d'avoir encore lancé son annonce dans le vent mais lorsqu'il regarda vers ses amis, il trouva Max tout seul. Comme s'il avait senti le regard du timide jeune homme, Max lui lança un regard et lui montra le centre de la piste de danse. L'autre se concentra et aperçut, au milieu d'un cercle étrangement organisé, Raiponce qui dansait avec Eugène. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme, légèrement verdâtre à cause de la lumière de la boite, et il regarda danser Raiponce pendant toute la chanson.

.

Lorsque Last of the wilds laissa résonner sa dernière note, Eugène et Raiponce se regardèrent et le jeune homme lui désigna le ciel. Raiponce approuva et réussit à retrouver Ange. Celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et tentait de faire lever Jack de son siège alors elle prévint juste Sandy qu'ils allaient faire un tour. Le muet acquiesça et les regarda se diriger vers le fond du bar. Puis il se tourna vers sa petite amie et, en voyant les yeux désespérés de Jack, décida… de laisser son ami se débrouiller. Il regarda donc Jack céder et être obligé de danser avec la jeune femme.

Au bout d'une danse, Jack avait réussi à s'échapper et Ange revint vers Sandy, suivant lentement l'albinos dans sa fuite. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut les frères Stabbington qui entraient dans la boite, n'ayant que faire du videur. Elle fronça les sourcils et les suivit du regard avant de chercher Raiponce. Sandy la rassura bien vite : la petite blonde était avec Eugène, elle ne risquait rien. Ange lui sourit et cessa de s'inquiéter.

.

Raiponce suivit Eugène, qui la tenait par la main, dans les escaliers. Il la guida jusque sur le toit, leur refuge. Eugène était en fait le fils du patron de la boite et lors de toute son enfance, il avait passé son temps libre à écrire et rêver sur le toit. De là, on voyait toute la ville. Et un jour, une gamine de 14 ans, plus jeune que lui donc, avait atterri là, paumée et triturant une longue mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. Elle accompagnait son meilleur ami, un petit brun timide mais protecteur, qui venait se proposer comme DJ. Mais elle avait perdu Pascal dans les couloirs et s'était instinctivement dirigée vers les hauteurs.

Allongés sur le toit, sur une vieille couverture qu'Eugène rangeait dans une valise, les deux amis revivaient tous ces instants qui avaient marqué leurs premiers moments d'amitié. Ce bar qui semblait au départ foireux mais finalement bien sympathique. La rencontre d'Eugène et Gothel, qui ne s'étaient pas entendus. La première fugue de Raiponce, sous les encouragements de Gothel, qui s'était terminée sur ce toit. Le premier vrai mixage de Pascal. La rencontre avec Max. La fête des lanternes. Les deux cupcakes volés puis mangés en cachette. Les crêpes, les gaufres, les cookies cuisinés par Raiponce. Les livres lus à deux, pour inspirer Eugène. La rencontre avec les frères Stabbington, amis de Gothel mais pas de Raiponce, qui rivalisaient d'hypocrisie avec Eugène.

Alors qu'Eugène fumait, malgré les conseils de Raiponce, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorsque tout dégénéra.

.

Ange commençait à fatiguer et sirotait un jus de pomme avec Max, qui les avait rejoint et buvait la même boisson que la jeune femme, l'alcool en plus. Sandy et Jack discutaient, nullement gênés par le bruit puisqu'ils utilisaient exclusivement la langue des signes. Au gloussement de Jack, on pouvait deviner aisément que le bafouillage existait aussi chez les muets. Tout allait pour le mieux, il était à peine 1 heure, avec quelques jus de pomme en plus, Ange tiendrait bien encore deux heures. C'était sa première soirée depuis l'accident et rien ne semblait avoir changé, mis à part le regard des garçons sur elle mais ça elle s'en fichait. Jusqu'au moment où elle vit passer dans son champ de vision quelque chose d'anormal.

Raiponce.

Entraînée par les frères Stabbington vers la sortie.

Contre son gré.

Le sang d'Ange tourna et elle s'élança. Mais il y avait trop de gens, les seuls à pouvoir l'aider, Jack et Max, étaient saouls et elle n'arrivait pas à capter le regard de Sandy. Personne ne semblait voir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, les trois garçons se rendirent compte de l'absence d'Ange et la trouvèrent, au sol. Sandy l'aida à se relever et elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Sandy comprit en premier et il poussa Max devant lui, se servant du grand brun comme d'un bélier. Ils atteignirent plus ou moins rapidement la sortie et Max et Jack se reposèrent en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors qu'Ange cherchait du regard Raiponce. La jeune femme lança un regard agacé à Max et Jack. Sandy tentait de leur parler par langue des signes mais Max ne comprenait pas et Jack avait trop bu pour traduire convenablement.

- Ta meilleure amie vient de se faire kidnapper imbécile !

Le hurlement d'Ange réveilla Max qui sembla d'un seul coup plus lucide.

- Kidnappée ?

- Enlevée, emmenée contre son gré, tu veux que je me fasse chier à trouver d'autres synonymes ou on peut agir ?

- Par qui ?

- Stabbington.

Ce n'était pas Ange qui avait répondu mais Eugène. Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent vers lui. Il avait un gros bleu sur la joue, boitait légèrement, et du sang commençait à sécher sur son arcade sourcilière.

- Ils sont montés la chercher sur le toit, expliqua-t-il. J'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont mis minable.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ?

- Ouais… Qu'ils l'emmenaient chez eux et que si quelqu'un avait les couilles de venir la chercher, fallait qu'il se dépêche. Sinon elle… Enfin…

Le regard d'Ange changea. Sandy sentit étrangement qu'elle lui échappait. Mais elle attrapa sa main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

- Très bien, je vois que je suis peut-être la seule à être en état de faire quelque chose avec Sandy mais je peux pas vous laisser là. Donc je prends le contrôle. Ça te dérange pas ?

Sandy, à qui elle posait la question, secoua lentement la tête en souriant. Voyons ce qu'Ange pouvait faire…

- Ok, tout le monde en voiture. Eugène tu me guides, donc tu montes à côté de moi, Sandy, tu gères Jack, Max t'as deux minutes pour prévenir Pascal si tu veux, on va chercher la voiture et on passe te prendre.

Alors que Max disparaissait dans la boite, Ange prit la tête du petit groupe, surveillant du coin de l'œil Eugène, qui semblait bien plus blessé qu'il ne le disait, et suivie de Sandy et Jack.

.

- Jack. Les clés.

L'albinos gloussa, trouvant visiblement le ton autoritaire d'Ange très amusant, et empêcha Sandy de lui prendre le trousseau. Ange se pinça l'arrête du nez, croisa le regard d'Eugène qui faisait semblant de ne pas souffrir, assis sur le capot de la voiture. Et décida de _vraiment _prendre les choses en main. Elle colla une claque derrière le crâne de Jack, lui arracha les clés des mains et le poussa à l'arrière. Sandy suivit son ami et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de sa copine. Celle-ci sourit et alla s'installer au volant.

« Bon, Raiponce vient d'être enlevée par les amis de Gothel, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je suis dans une voiture avec un mec blessé, un mec bourré, bientôt un mec super énervé, et mon petit ami. Qui a heureusement la présence d'esprit de me laisser faire. Bon point. »

Ange s'arrêta deux secondes devant la Mort Verte et Max et Pascal s'entassèrent à l'arrière. La jeune femme soupira et abandonna l'idée de faire descendre le mixeur amateur. De toute manière, ils étaient déjà embarqués dans un truc stupide alors autant y aller à plusieurs.

.

- T'es sûr que c'est là ?

La jeune femme avait arrêté la voiture de Jack devant un immeuble miteux dans un quartier pourri. C'était vraiment là qu'ils vivaient ?

- Affirmatif Ange.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais t'inquiète, marmonna Eugène

Ange grimaça en voyant qu'il se tenait les côtes mais ne dis rien.

- Bon. Eugène, tu surveilles Jack. Les autres vous venez avec moi.

Personne ne protesta et Ange se fit confirmer l'étage avant de s'élancer. Elle sentait derrière elle la fureur de Max et Pascal. Sandy glissa ses doigts contre les siens et elle referma sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

.

- Laissez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi !

Raiponce se débattait entre les mains trop grandes des frères Stabbington. Elle sentait les doigts aux ongles courts courir sur ses cuisses, remonter lentement sa robe… Lorsque des coups firent trembler la porte. La blonde voulut hurler mais Bob l'en empêcha et Joe leur fit signe d'être silencieux. Mais Raiponce avait bien trop peur pour redouter les conséquences et continuait de se débattre. Bob finit par lâcher quelques mots.

- Mais reste tranquille !

- Taisez-vous !

Trop tard. Ceux qui attendaient derrière la porte avaient eu la confirmation qu'ils attendaient. La serrure vola sous le coup de Max et les quatre jeunes firent irruption dans l'appartement minable des deux frères. L'un des deux poussa Raiponce dans une pièce et la ferma à clé.

Ensuite, rien ne fut assez logique pour qu'Ange puisse s'en rappeler avec précision. Elle se souvenait juste de l'étonnement lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'équipe de sauvetage, des coups échangés, de la violence des deux frères qui semblaient si méthodiques, si habitués à faire mal. De Max qui avait fini par tomber, de Pascal qui avait pris peur et avait fini par esquiver les coups pour tenter de sortir. Et de Raiponce, qui hurlait derrière sa porte.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Max et Pascal avait été mis largement hors d'état de nuire, Sandy n'arrivait pas à se relever, maîtrisé d'une seule main par l'un des deux frères, et Ange haletait. Elle n'avait pas pris de coups vraiment sérieux. Enfin, par rapport à ce qu'elle devait parfois endurer avec son père, ce n'était pas grand chose.

- Alors Ange ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

La jeune femme regarda le Stabbington qui tenait Sandy et qui l'observait d'un regard mauvais. Elle sentit qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il serait capable d'étrangler le muet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de Raiponce ?

- Pas grand chose, nous amuser avec elle jusqu'à demain et la relâcher.

- Et si on s'en va…

- Nous ne prendrons pas en compte votre piètre tentative pour la sauver et nous vous laisserons partir sans plus vous amocher.

- Et Raiponce ?

Le regard fou des deux hommes failli faire vomir Ange.

- Partez Ange ! Je vais m'en sortir ! C'est qu'une nuit après tout…

La voix de Raiponce se brisa derrière la porte en bois.

- Je reste avec elle.

Les garçons, malgré leur état, tentèrent de la dissuader. Mais les frères Stabbington se satisfaisaient apparemment très bien de ce "bonus", malgré les balafres d'Ange. Celle-ci aida Max à se relever et le laissa avec Pascal. Puis elle releva Sandy, planta un baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura quelques mots. Celui-ci l'embrassa encore et se laissa mettre dehors.

Une fois la porte fermée, il serra dans son poing les clés de la voiture.

- Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Max avec amertume. On attend qu'ils enculent nos copines et on les ramasse à la petite cuillère demain ? Il restera pas grand chose de Raiponce, je sais pas pour Ange…

Sandy se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Max ravala les phrases qui lui brulaient les lèvres. En silence, ils descendirent et Sandy prit le volant. Lentement, à contrecœur, il s'éloigna de l'appartement des Stabbington en ignorant les regards d'incompréhension des autres. Ange ne lui avait dit que quelques phrases. Mais c'était suffisant.

_- Fais-moi confiance. Fais semblant de partir et attends-nous au coin de la rue. Si on est pas là dans vingt minutes, appelle la police. Mais on reviendra. Fais-moi confiance._

Alors il lui faisait confiance.

.

- Ça y est, ils se sont barrés.

Ange frissonna alors que les mains de l'un des deux hommes s'attardaient sur ses hanches. Mais elle résista. Elle se déplaça calmement et discrètement jusqu'à la minuscule cuisine alors qu'ils discutaient sur les probabilités de voir débarquer les flics. Mais ils avaient l'air assez sûrs d'eux. Elle les entendit parler et ouvrit rapidement deux tiroirs. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le couteau tremblait dans ses mains alors qu'elle le gardait plaqué contre elle. Puis elle revint dans le salon. La lame était trop grande. Alors elle resta dos aux hommes, écoutant leurs mouvements. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle osa jeter un œil pour vérifier que Raiponce était bien sortie. La petite blonde tremblait, ses longs cheveux blonds décoiffés. Ange se retourna vivement, restant dos à son amie. Si elle voulait réussir, il fallait qu'ils s'approchent…

- Ange ?

La voix de Raiponce ressemblait à un sanglot. Ange tendit la main et elle sentit des doigts fins se glisser contre les siens. Elle amena Raiponce à elle et la serra contre sa poitrine d'un seul bras.

- Quand j'aurai donné le premier coup, tu ne me lâches pas et tu ne les laisses pas t'attraper. D'accord ?

Raiponce hocha doucement la tête.

- Et que ça chouine, et que ça chiale. C'est bon, faites pas vos petites vierges effarouchées non plus !

Ange se crispa mais garda Raiponce près d'elle. Les mains grasses d'un des hommes glissèrent sur les bras d'Ange mais elle ne réagit pas. Il fallait qu'il s'approche encore. Encore.

Son pied vola en arrière et l'homme s'écroula en se tenant piteusement l'entre-jambe. Ange tourna rapidement sur elle-même, enjamba l'homme à terre et fendit l'air avec son couteau devant le nez de l'autre frère, qui avait tenté de s'approcher. L'homme recula, Ange ouvrit la porte, attendit que Raiponce se glisse dans le couloir et voulut la suivre.

Mais le frère qui n'avait pas pris de coup dans les parties vitales réussit à l'attraper. L'autre, malgré la douleur, réussit à grimacer un sourire pervers. C'était sans compter les longues années durant lesquelles Ange devait subir pour protéger quelqu'un. Maintenant, il était hors de question que son cauchemar recommence…

Le nez de l'homme émit un doux craquement lorsqu'elle le frappa avec le manche du couteau. Surpris par la révolte de la jeune femme, il la relâcha à peine quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de son nez ensanglanté. Ange s'enfuit alors entraînant Raiponce dans les escaliers.

.

Jamais elle n'avait couru si vite depuis l'accident. Elles trébuchèrent plusieurs fois mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ange ne savait pas quand Raiponce craquerait vraiment. Car il y aurait forcément un moment où les nerfs fragiles de la jeune femme lâcheraient. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la voiture, Raiponce tremblait de tous ses membres et Ange tenait si fort le couteau que ses jointures blanchissaient.

La voiture pleine à craquer se mit en branle, les deux filles entassées à l'arrière, et Sandy les conduisit à la Mort Verte. Une fois là-bas, Ange reprit les choses en main et calma le tremblement de ses mains.

Pascal et Max laissèrent là les autres, rentrant de leur côté. Ils n'osaient pas toucher Raiponce et celle-ci se recroquevilla dans un coin de la voiture. Jack, la bouche grande ouverte, cuvait à l'opposé de Raiponce. Sandy s'assit entre eux alors qu'Eugène restait devant. Ange reprit le volant, apparemment très calme.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ange s'arrêtait devant chez Sandy. Elle descendit rapidement et claqua la porte pour essayer d'extérioriser un peu de colère mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle tremblait toujours lorsque Sandy referma ses bras sur elle. En fermant les yeux, Ange se laissa aller à l'étreinte, respirant l'odeur douce du jeune homme en tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire olfactive celle des deux Stabbington. Même si elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sandy avant de se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle se remit au volant, elle vit qu'Eugène luttait pour ne pas tourner de l'œil et que Raiponce sanglotait. Elle souffla, ne prit pas garde aux grommellements de Jack, et se mit en route pour l'hôpital.

.

L'odeur de l'hôpital faillit faire vomir Ange. Elle laissa Eugène aux mains des médecins dès qu'ils voulurent s'occuper de lui, ceux-ci lui diagnostiquèrent des côtes fêlées au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente aux urgences, puis raccompagna Raiponce. Elle s'assura que la jeune fille rentrait bien jusque chez elle avant de redémarrer.

Bon.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, prendre le pick-up de Stoïck, ramener Jack chez lui et revenir chez elle. Vu l'ambiance tendue, elle ne se sentait pas de gérer un Jack Frost à la gueule de bois en plus de la mauvaise humeur de Stoïck.

.

- Raiponce ?

La jeune femme retint un sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Gothel. Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Elle posa très vite l'ouvrage et accueillit Raiponce dans son giron. La blonde se pelotonna contre son amie et laissa couler ses larmes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi…

- Je… J-je veux… Peu-eux pas.

- Calme-toi petite fleur, calme-toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire…

Raiponce sanglota de plus belle. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, secouée de hoquets.

Finalement, Gothel l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'aida à enfiler une nuisette, et se coucha contre elle. Raiponce pleurait encore alors que Gothel caressait doucement ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux Raiponce… Maintenant, il faut que tu restes avec moi… Pour toujours.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ma parole!

Le prochain machin posté sera le dernier chapitre d'Entre feu et glace, j'espère vous y retrouver ;)

Le prochain chapitre de Save Me From Myself arrivera dès que je le pourrai, le plus vite possible ^^

Biiz :D


	16. Chapitre quinzième

Bonjouuuuur :D

ou plutôt, vu l'heure, bonsoir ^^ (et encore, l'heure est décente ce soir!)

BREF!

Chapitre charnière plus qu'autre chose, qui n'aurait pu être sans l'assistance de la douce dragonne et de son aptitude à relever les trucs qui clochent ou les machins bancals ^^

Donc MERCIIII encore!

Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent/m'ajoutent en favori/commentent/lisent sans rien dire (ouais, en les remerciant j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus! BIM!) (mais quelle violence :O)

(Oh et... Grâce à ma soeur, j'ai enfin trouvé un titre qui me convient! Merci la sister!)

Passez une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Histoires de famille_

.

Poussée par la faim, Merida se glissa en pleine nuit dans la cuisine. Elle entamait son deuxième paquet de gâteau, bien décidée à chasser sa mauvaise humeur grâce au sucre, lorsque sa mère entra dans la pièce.

- Je vois que tes réserves ont fini par s'épuiser jeune fille, nous allons pouvoir parler.

La rouquine ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la bravade et lança un regard agacé à sa mère.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, _Mère_, je ne me marierai pas avec Harold.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que je suis folle amoureuse d'une femme._

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me marie de force ! Je refuse de me plier à vos exigences uniquement pour satisfaire vos envies bourgeoises étriquées !

- Pardon ? demanda froidement sa mère

- Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, Mère, une sale bourgeoise tellement focalisée sur son pauvre cul qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du malheur qu'elle inflige aux autres !

La gifle retentit, sonore. Merida releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais emplie de colère. Sa mère eut comme un réflexe d'excuse, tendit la main vers la joue enflée de sa fille, mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment. Le regard d'Elinor se durcit.

- Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à que tu sois devenue raisonnable.

Merida rafla le paquet de gâteaux, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester et qu'il vaudrait mieux attaquer plus tard, et s'éloigna en ruminant sa rage.

- Merida !

- Quoi encore ?!

Elinor regarda sa fille de haut en bas.

- Laisse ce paquet ici, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est grand temps que tu maigrisses et ce mariage est une excellente occasion.

Cette fois, une larme solitaire se fraya un chemin sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle lança le paquet sur le sol et monta les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible avant de claquer sa porte. Sa mère voulut entrer mais elle avait eu le temps de tourner la clé et les pas d'Elinor s'éloignèrent.

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de Merida lorsqu'elle tenta de se rendormir.

.

Raiponce se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crane, la tête enserrée dans un étau d'affreux souvenirs. Elle se leva, sentant tomber le bras de Gothel derrière elle. Elle se retourna doucement pour vérifier que la jeune femme dormait encore. Un sourire triste perça les nuages de ses yeux verts et elle dégagea le visage de la brune pour caresser sa joue.

Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à la glace, elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle voulait oublier les évènements d'hier, elle voulait juste reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre et tenta de chantonner pour se donner du courage.

Gothel ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et Raiponce regarda les yeux bleus gris qui la fixaient. Elle sourit doucement en voyant que son amie n'arrivait pas à sortir du lit. En donnant un dernier coup de peigne à ses cheveux, elle prévint la brune qu'elle sortait et déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci. La porte d'entrée claqua et Gothel attrapa immédiatement son portable.

.

_Destinataire : Bstabb_

_Elle est dehors. Je ne veux plus qu'elle sorte._

_Destinataire : Sorcière Gothel_

_Je m'en charge._

.

Gothel sourit et referma son portable. En souriant, elle se recroquevilla sous la couette et attendit patiemment que Raiponce revienne.

.

Harold se réveilla sur le canapé. Il avait attendu Ange mais celle-ci n'avait pas dû le voir. Il prit le temps de passer sous la douche avant de redescendre pour petit-déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'étonna de voir Ange déjà debout.

- Hey.

- Alors ta soirée ? demanda Harold

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, sans vraiment donner son accord. Ange soupira et s'accouda au plan de travail. Elle commença à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Raiponce s'est faite kidnappée, Eugène a les côtes fêlées, j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, Gothel a maintenant toutes les raisons de garder Raiponce enfermée et Raiponce toutes les raisons de rester enfermée, Jack a sûrement trop bu et ses parents ont du le déchirer au réveil et je viens de recevoir un message de Merida, envoyé cette nuit : elle va crever si on la sort pas de chez elle. Oh et Sandy a du comprendre que sortir avec moi impliquait pas mal de risques : j'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je l'ai ramené chez lui hier.

Harold la regarda avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La jeune femme jeta un regard vide au panier de pommes et sembla se demander pendant de longues secondes si elle en mangeait une.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai un meilleur souvenir de nos soirées, marmonna Harold dans un sourire. Faudra peut-être que je vienne avec vous la prochaine fois, pour te surveiller.

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Je dois être maudite…

Ange lui tira la langue et ils ricanèrent. Stoïck entra dans la cuisine et la jeune femme se décida finalement très rapidement à prendre une pomme. Elle passa près de son oncle qui l'ignora. Harold soupira et regarda d'un mauvais œil l'air réjoui de l'homme en face de lui.

- Nous sommes invités par Elinor pour le thé !

Cette fois, les yeux d'Harold sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

.

Raiponce flânait près de la boulangerie lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était suivie. Elle se retourna discrètement, cherchant à savoir d'où lui venait cette impression, et aperçut la carrure d'un Stabbington. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur que lui assuraient son bonnet et son écharpe en ce début de novembre. Lentement, elle se remit en marche, tentant de l'ignorer. Mais elle sentait qu'il la suivait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle accéléra le pas, pour atteindre plus vite l'appartement de Gothel. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle sentit la main de l'homme sur son bras. Un cri très léger lui échappa mais il plaqua son autre main sur son visage et l'empêcha de parler.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'en resterais là ? Ton amie nous a ridiculisés, il faut qu'elle paye…

Elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais il était bien trop fort.

- Raiponce ?

La voix de Gothel fit fuir l'homme mais avant de partir, il marmonna :

- Un jour je t'attraperais…

Raiponce retint ses sanglots et lança un regard à Gothel, penchée à la fenêtre, pour lui indiquer qu'elle montait.

Plus jamais elle ne sortirait. Plus jamais.

.

Gisèle se réveilla dans la chambre bleue que Nord lui prêtait gentiment. Elle vivait chez son voisin depuis son coup de colère et elle devait avouer que l'homme était vraiment adorable. Elle s'étira lentement et sortit marcher un peu dans l'herbe humide. Lorsqu'elle renfila ses pantoufles, Nord la regardait d'un œil amusé.

- Vous allez vous rendre malade…

- Allons, ne soyez pas ridicule très cher ! Je suis solide comme un rock !

Les deux amis se sourirent. Nord leur servit du thé et Gisèle passa la matinée à lire pendant qu'il fabriquait des jouets. Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi il passait autant de temps à fabriquer de vieux mécanismes en bois mais cette impression de vivre chez le Père Noël en personne n'était pas du tout désagréable…

.

- Debout debout, le soleil est déjà haut !

Jack se recroquevilla sous sa couette et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sa mère tira les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière.

- Maman !

- Allons Jack, tu ne vas pas rester au lit ! En plus nous sommes invités cet après-midi et je compte sur toi pour être présentable.

Jack grogna à nouveau et entendit sa mère s'agiter autour de lui. Elle tira sur sa couette et le jeune homme se releva.

- C'est bon ! Je serai présentable ! Laisse-moi me lever quand je veux !

- Sois prêt pour quinze heures !

La femme laissa tomber la couverture sur son fils avec un sourire satisfait. Elle sortit de la chambre alors qu'il se rallongeait en grognant. Vers midi, il entendit la porte se rouvrir.

- J'espère que je dois pas descendre pour manger non plus ?! hurla-t-il sans se retourner

- Tu restes dormir encore ?

Le jeune homme se releva presqu'aussitôt et observa avec tendresse sa petite sœur. La gamine hésitait à rentrer dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci tendit la main vers elle et les pieds nus d'Emma résonnèrent sur le plancher alors qu'elle accourrait vers son frère.

Jack sourit alors qu'elle escaladait son lit. La petite brune s'assit sur le lit de l'albinos et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas pas manger avec nous ?

- Pas aujourd'hui flocon, j'ai pas envie de supporter le père.

- Tu pues.

Jack éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur.

- T'as raison, faut que je prenne une douche ! Et toi, tu vas mettre ta jolie robe ?

La petite fille tritura sa robe marron à motifs indiens et baissa la tête.

- J'ai pas envie. Mais maman va m'obliger.

- C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, on a notre dimanche prochain rien que pour nous !

La gamine lui sourit et sortit de la chambre en trottinant. Jack resta assis dans son lit en riant doucement. L'accord avec ses parents étaient simples : ils l'autorisaient à faire ce qu'il voulait (tant qu'il continuait ses études d'art et qu'il restait sérieux quand même), en échange Jack devait leur donner un dimanche sur deux. Donc un dimanche sur deux il se devait d'obéir et de les suivre dans les repas/soirées/bals où ils étaient invités. Et le dimanche suivant, il avait le droit de kidnapper sa sœur et ils s'éclipsaient toute la journée pour ne rentrer que le soir.

En soupirant, il sortit de son lit et se glissa sous la douche. Vivement dimanche prochain.

.

- Merida, sors de cette chambre.

- JE NE SUIS PAS RAISONNABLE, JE RESTE ENFERMEE !

Elinor soupira en entendant la réponse de sa fille. « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix » marmonna Elinor en triturant un trousseau de clés. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrait dans la chambre de Merida.

- Maman ! Sors de ma chambre !

- Il en est hors de question, nous avons des invités alors je veux que tu sois présentable.

- En échange de quoi ? grommela la jeune femme en regardant sa mère fouiller son armoire

Elinor s'arrêta un instant pour lancer un regard inquisiteur à sa fille. Elle sembla réfléchir en observant une robe bleue puis trouva ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à sa fille :

- Je te laisserais aller où tu veux les vacances prochaines si tu fais un effort cet après-midi.

Merida sortit de sous sa couette, ses cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage, et regarda sa mère avec des yeux brillants.

- Où je veux ? Avec qui je veux ? Vraiment ?

Elinor hocha la tête en regardant de plus près une robe verte qu'elle remisa au placard.

- Mais c'est ma préférée ! Je peux pas mettre celle-là ?

- Non, tu dois faire un effort, tu te souviens ?

Merida grogna.

- Allez jeune fille, sous la douche ! Dès que tu sors je m'occupe de tes cheveux !

Cette fois, Merida laissa échapper une plainte absolument pas délicate et féminine alors qu'Elinor la jetait dans la cabine de douche.

.

Harold et Stoïck se préparaient à partir lorsqu'Ange descendit. La jeune femme observa son cousin, des questions plein les yeux, alors que celui-ci cherchait à éviter son regard.

- Vous sortez ?

- Nous sommes invités pour le thé, répondit sobrement son oncle

- Grosse ambiance en perspective, remarqua la jeune femme alors qu'Harold souriait

Stoïck sortit sans même se donner la peine de répondre. La jeune femme fit une grimace dans son dos et son cousin s'approcha d'elle.

- Fais un effort, c'est pas facile pour lui non plus.

- Tu parles, il veut te marier de force et tu le défends. C'est stupide.

- Oui mais avant de partir à cette… fête ou je ne sais trop quoi, il n'y pensait même pas et il ne m'avait même pas parlé de ses origines. Je veux comprendre ce qui l'a fait changer autant d'attitude.

Ange fit la moue. Alors que Stoïck demandait gentiment à son fils de « ramener ses fesses immédiatement dans la voiture », celui-ci déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et sortit. Une fois seule, Ange soupira. Elle attrapa son portable et regarda rapidement s'il n'y avait aucun message. Sandy ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle soupira à nouveau et retint quelques larmes. Elle avait fait un effort devant Harold mais… Elle devait vraiment être maudite. Un miaulement la détourna de ses pensées.

- T'étais pas censé être viré de la maison toi ?

Le chat boiteux remiaula encore un coup, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim, et Ange s'agenouilla. Le chat ne s'approcha pas et la jeune femme soupira.

- Je sens que je vais passer un vrai après-midi de ouf moi, constata-t-elle. Ça te dit un peu de musique le chat ?

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté et miaula encore.

- C'est bon, je te nourris avant, soupira Ange

.

- Maman ! Ma robe me gratte !

- Jack trésor, tu peux regarder si j'ai bien enlevé toutes les étiquettes ?

Le jeune homme posa son téléphone portable et inspecta le col de sa petite sœur qui fronçait les sourcils. Il découvrit une étiquette et la coupa rapidement. La gamine se frotta la nuque et se rassit dans son siège.

- C'est loin où on va ?

- Non mon cœur, on va chez les Brave.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Emma. Elle adorait les frères de Merida et ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'amuser. Jack, lui, ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Merci de me prévenir, marmonna-t-il. Je vois qu'on me fait confiance.

- Jack, on savait très bien que tu refuserais et que tu ferais semblant d'être malade, contra sa mère. Alors on ne t'a rien dit. Mais il serait temps que tu fasses la paix avec Merida. Vos disputes pendant les repas sont fatigantes, surtout qu'elle est loin d'être une étrangère, comme tu te plais à le dire. Depuis qu'ils ont déménagé, ils se sont très bien adaptés à la ville. Et je m'entends parfaitement avec Elinor. D'ailleurs, si tu t'entendais mieux avec Merida, nous aurions pu envisager de vous marier… Mais Elinor et Stoïck sont parvenus à un accord alors tout va pour le mieux.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa presque. Son père, qui conduisait, l'observa étrangement. Au même moment, le téléphone de Jack sonna et sa mère le sermonna, se lançant dans une tirade sur les jeunes et les nouvelles technologies. Jack l'ignora et décrocha.

- Ouais ?

_- Hey ! Ça te dit de passer à la maison ? Faut que je te raconte ce que t'as raté hier !_

- Non mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est mon dimanche-famille.

_- Tu fais chier Jack, je m'ennuie moi !_

- Désolée Ange, t'as qu'à appeler Sandy.

_- Il dort encore ce flemmard…_

- Mais au fait, t'étais au courant pour Harold et Merida ?

_- Ouais, ça a foutu une de ces merdes ! Faudra que je te raconte. D'ailleurs il prend le thé chez eux là._

- Ben moi aussi, je te dirais comment ça s'est passé. Là faut que je raccroche…

_- Jack ! Me laisse pas !_

- Bye ! chantonna l'albinos en raccrochant

.

Raiponce se recroquevilla sous la couette. Elle était restée là depuis qu'elle était rentrée et ne voulait pas sortir. Elle entendait Gothel s'agiter dans la cuisine mais ne voulait même pas faire l'effort de s'extirper de son cocon. Normalement, c'était elle qui préparait à manger mais là, elle se sentait juste mal. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et frissonna alors que Gothel relevait la couverture.

- Chut chut… Calme-toi petite fleur, ce n'est que moi…

- J'ai peur qu'il revienne… J'ai peur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu restes à l'abri. Le monde est dangereux et cruel. Mange. Ça ira mieux après.

Raiponce regarda la soupe que lui tendait Gothel et secoua la tête. La brune posa l'assiette et prit l'autre jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Tout ira bien, il n'y a qu'à oublier tout ça. Tu verras, si tu arrives à oublier, ça ira mieux.

Raiponce se pelotonna dans les bras de son amie. Etrangement, elle n'allait pas mieux.

.

Jack traînait les pieds, tenant Emma par la main. La petite fille sautillait, contente de retrouver ses amis même si elle devait pour ça porter une robe qui ne lui plaisait pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, leur mère rajusta leurs habits sous les soupirs agacés de son fils ainé avant de sonner. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Elinor !

- Margault !

La mère de Jack serra Elinor dans ses bras avant d'entrer. Les deux femmes papotèrent alors que leurs maris se saluaient chaleureusement. Emma échappa à Jack pour courir avec Harris, Hubert et Hammish pendant que celui-ci cherchait Merida du regard. Il l'aperçut assise dans un coin, les jambes élégamment pliées, posée comme une poupée. Il ricana en voyant ses cheveux et elle le fusilla du regard avant de lui tirer la langue. Sa mère l'avait obligé à mettre une cravate et il était ridicule. Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer…

* * *

Et voilàààààà :D

Dites ce que vous en pensez etc etc...

Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;D


End file.
